


SnoW & White Suicide

by Deserett



Series: Karmacode: nightmares trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work, diary of dreams, in strict confidence
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Madness, Sex Addiction, dreams are violent, smoke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С небольшого дисплея в Остерманна выстрелила из тяжелой винтовки его муза, гадкая испорченная девчонка, что не захотела быть девчонкой. Муз... с глазами, полными истомы и мрачного наслаждения. Порочная синева, бездонное озеро, полное трупов. Два озера. Их не испортил плоский залапанный экран... ещё выстрел, ещё, ещё. Перезарядка патронов.</p><p>Дэннис дернул уголком губ.<br/>Кажется, его ранили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geistgeschwür | Духовная язва

Город задыхался в мёртвых тисках августовской жары, густом смоге и техногенном безумии[1]. Кондиционер спасал ровно до порога комнаты, пепельница трещала от окурков, под столами тихо умерли мухи и прочая живность, не выдержав рекордной сухости воздуха, да и его отсутствия как такового. В густых клубах дыма, монотонном гуле техники и в холодном свете галогеновых ламп выживал и побеждал только он. Он один.

Он сидел за микшерным пультом и работал. Последние восемь-десять часов он не выходил из студии, понятия не имел о времени суток и, в общем-то, нуждался в этом меньше, чем нижнесаксонский тракторист – в индексах фондовой биржи. Антье[2] принесла ему тайскую лапшу в картонной коробке, он забыл пообедать ею, а затем и поужинать. Под утро Антье вернулась, вооружилась вилкой, микроволновкой и тонной терпения. Накормить его удалось с третьей попытки. Нет, он вовсе не протестовал, не спорил, не уклонялся и не бурчал. Он просто был поглощен так, как поглощался всегда, и забывал открывать рот для очередной порции. Три пары аккордов, вроде бы несложный и запоминающийся музыкальный узор, звучная партия баса, акустическая гитара на переднем плане... чего не хватает? Ему чего-то не хватает. Чего-то, но не еды.

Антье с тихим стуком отложила вилку и выбросила недоеденное лакомство в переполненную корзину для мусора. Чертыхнулась и получше затолкала смявшуюся коробку ногой. Оглянулась боязливо, но потревожить его тихим возгласом было невозможно: длинные пальцы безостановочно порхали над кнопками и рычажками, на правом виске застыла бисеринка пота, совсем рядом с проколотой бровью, рот крепко сжался в полоску, в карих глазах – стальные отблески. Она залюбовалась им, плохо отдавая себе отчет в том, что слишком сильно подается вперед, а взгляд... взгляд преданной собаки выдает ее.

Нет, она вовсе не любит его. Она слишком рациональна и эмансипирована, чтобы представить себя во власти чувств и во власти этого мужчины, который даже не во всех ракурсах ей симпатичен. Но когда он так работает, аура занятости, ореол создающейся музыки превращает его... в сверхсущество? Она не знала. Она даже немного завидовала. Она ничему не умела так отдаваться. Ничему и никому.

\- Ты хотела бы быть прекраснейшей на свете?

Она чуть не подскочила с приоткрытым ртом. Он же не задавал вопросов! Не советовался. Не просил помощи. Никогда. Что происходит? Что-то происходит. Прямо здесь, в этой замусоренной комнате, витает в искусственно переохлажденном воздухе. А она слишком женщина и слишком дура, чтобы уловить это и сообразить так, как это требуется ему.

\- Всем, наверное, хочется.

\- Скажи за себя, Антье.

\- Да я вроде и так... не дурнушка.

\- Красота ведь понятие условное? Кому-то нравится, кому-то – нет. Дело вкуса, верно?

\- Верно.

\- Так есть ли абсолютная красота? Ее эталон? Или понравиться всем невозможно?

Антье молчала. Нельзя поддаваться на такие провокации. Господи, подсмотреть бы одним глазком в его голову и понять, что он замышляет...

\- Дэннис, люди делятся на обладателей членов и обладателей вагин. И если ты нравишься первым, то тебя ненавидят вторые. И наоборот.

\- Успел забыть, какая ты грубиянка... - кончики его губ дернулись вверх, но темные глаза от графиков звуковых дорожек отрываться не собирались. - А если найдется такая вагина, которая понравится всем не разбирая пола?

\- А если это будет не вагина? Ты готов встретить мужчину, который сведет себя с ума, выполняя правило прекраснейшего? И, что самое главное, – сведет с ума тебя. Заставит забыть о члене, болтающемся у него между ног. По условию твоего поиска ты не устоишь так же, как и все.

\- Я всё-таки предпочту, чтобы это была вагина. И потом... не делай из велосипеда танк: я сказал всего-то «понравиться», а не вырывать клапан из моего сердца.

\- А оно у тебя есть?

\- Прости, что?

Чувствительная пятая точка, отвечавшая за дурную погоду, настроение продюсера и надвигающийся кирдык, подсказала Антье, что пора драпать. И почему так всегда получается? Болтнешь лишнее слово – и бежишь потом четырнадцать пролетов вниз, не чуя под собой каблуков и не слыша собственных мыслей. Он никогда не преследовал. Но от одного выражения его лица хотелось быстро перекреститься и перейти на солнечную сторону улицы.

 

* * *

Оставшись в одиночестве, Дэннис выключил пульт, закрыл ноутбук, аккуратно смотал провода и разложил в специальных гнездах, закрывавшихся прозрачными крышками. Взял залапанный и засаленный листок бумаги с недописанным текстом и устроился в любимом углу на полу. Пробежал глазами по прыгающим строкам, улыбнулся, скомкал и бросил в сторону корзины. Не попал, тут же забыл об этом и вытянул длинные ноги в направлении окна. Жалюзи наглухо закрывали потрясающий в своей обветшалости вид на промышленную зону и тянущиеся за ней трущобы, отрезали от всего, что его противоестественно завораживало и влекло в своём разложении и истощении. Город, давно брошенный на произвол судьбы, продолжал задыхаться в собственных смрадных испражнениях. Низко нависшие тучи который день обещают грозу, но пока лишь продлевают асфиксию, это жуткое контролированное удушье. Все исстрадались по влаге, пусть даже она будет разбавлена нитратами и серной кислотой, ему тоже ее не хватает, освежить мозги, проветрить их...

Похоже, мысли об условно чистой воде и сомнительно приятном воздухе скоро вытеснят все остальные. Он должен перестать думать.

Но он не может. И из двух зол выберет хилое и недозрелое. То, которое его не поборет.

Он должен уехать. Вытолкнуть, наконец, свою великолепную задницу из химической клоаки Рура[3] – и Бохума в частности – в какое-нибудь маленькое курортное местечко, новую гавань, что будет полной противоположностью старой. Обустроить с комфортом новый мир... отнять у предыдущего. Забыть об окружающей грязи. Оставить ее внутри. Он будет честен с самим собой. Он вырос здесь, он просто не вытравит химикаты города из себя. Унесет в чемоданах, в частичках пыли на своей коже.

\- Даже снег у нас черный, - прошептал он с насмешкой и потянулся к телефону. Раскрыл книгу контактов, пролистал и выбрал номер, стоящий последним. Одно легкое касание подушечкой указательного пальца... вызов. Он закусил губу, еще не зная точно, что произнесет. - Эдриан[4]?.. По какой магистрали к тебе ехать? Сорок и пятьдесят два? Нет, не утруждайся, я возьму такси.

 

* * *

 

[1] В повествовании Германия изображается в тысячу раз грязнее, чем она есть на самом деле, поэтому принимается за аксиому не ругаться и не писать в экологические сообщества, а помнить, что действо происходит в киберпанковской параллели обычного мира, во вселенной «Кармакод».

[2] Антье Шульц (Antje Schulz) – сотрудничала с ISC в 2006-2012 гг. в качестве вокалистки.

[3] Рур (Ruhr) или Рурштадт (Ruhrstadt) – крупнейший промышленный регион и тесная городская агломерация-конурбация Германии в земле Северный Рейн-Вестфалия, практически слившийся мегалополис из одиннадцати крупных городов и четырех округов.

[4] Эдриан Хэйтс (Adrian Hates) – лидер немецкой darkwave-группы “Diary of Dreams”, коллега Остерманна по музыкальному цеху.


	2. Schau | Шоу

\- Больше всего мне нравится в тебе то, как ты трахаешься.

Эдриан усмехнулся и обогнул стол. Изящно встал на одно колено и еще изящнее протянул гостю зажигалку. Глубокая затяжка... и Остерманн откинул своё длинное худое тело на спинку кухонного диванчика.

Девушка ушла час назад. Одевалась слишком медленно, он поторопил ее одним коротким жёстким взглядом. Что касается Эдриана, то он правда трахался, как бог. Умел разрядить любое гнусное настроение своего друга танцами плоти, порнографическая эстетика которого оставалась на современном цифровом носителе... и на дне всё тех же карих глаз со стальными отблесками.

Хэйтс вовсе не крутил, как жонглер, голую фигурку в своих мощных руках (да и она не была акробаткой для слишком гибких пируэтов), не поворачивал к фотографу нарочно в самых откровенных и интимных ракурсах, не устраивал «конные скачки» и не позволял крупных наездов камерой. Он занимался тем, что приносил удовольствие себе, не заботясь более ни о чём вокруг. Поэтому перед началом съемок девушка всегда отмокала от следов предыдущих партнёров и отчищала свои прелести в скупо по-холостяцки обставленной душевой, а Дэннис расчесывал волнистые волосы друга, собирал в высокий хвост, который затем заплетал в косу и связывал на кончике еще одной резинкой. Они не должны были мешать, лезть в рот или в глаза. Как при этом невыгодно изменялась форма лица, Эдриана не заботило – комфорт стоял прежде эстетики. Но и здесь Дэннис умудрялся вывернуться, подкрашивая ему внешние уголки глаз жирно блестевшими черно-коричневыми тенями и визуально удлиняя грубое нордическое лицо полностью заколотой чёлкой. Когда их приготовления заканчивались, голая нимфа вечера выходила к своему сатиру из душа в большом розовом полотенце. Фотограф сдергивал этот кусок мохнатой ткани с неописуемой гримасой (он ненавидел розовый цвет), обнажая гладко проэпилированное и идеально подготовленное к съемкам тело под довольный хохот главного действующего лица. Хэйтс подманивал к себе модель, и шоу начиналось.

Естественные позы, некрасиво скомканные покрывала, неправильно поставленный свет, а точнее – просто зеленый ночник и просто оранжевые бра. Девушка стонала, не попадая в такт, Эдриан тяжело дышал, иногда рычал и мял ее зрелые, почти двадцатилетние груди... а Остерманн – священнодействовал, крепко зажав в зубах дымящуюся сигарету. Он был на этих подмостках единственным профессионалом, тем, кто решительно не совершал никаких ошибок. Его пальцы на генетическом уровне знали рельеф фотоаппарата, его шершавость и мягкость длинного ремня, его впадины и выступы, щель, расширявшуюся после того, как открывалась вспышка. И чьи потаенные желания были грязнее? Длинный объектив, увеличивавшийся в размерах после одного небрежного касания, казался более грязным и порнографическим, нежели все задранные к потолку ноги и простыни, испачканные бурным женским оргазмом. Щелчки, раздававшиеся после каждого опускания затвора, тонули в криках горячей плоти. Эдриан никогда не кончал ей в рот... и Дэннис ловил себя на том, что хочет увидеть что-то запретное для себя самого... а не для партнерши.

Съемочный вечер заканчивался одинаково – тем, что они имели и чем наслаждались сейчас: закачанными в компьютер Хэйтса снимками, которые Остерманн больше никогда не увидит, холодным баночным пивом с потрясающим привкусом поджаренного миндаля... и этими скупыми разговорами. По реплике раз в полчаса. Большая рука, только что сжимавшая упругую женскую задницу, покоится на узком мужском бедре. И никто не чувствует себя стеснённым.

\- А я не устаю пожирать глазами твой курящий рот, - Эдриан продолжал стоять на одном колене. Его взгляд не врал. Он даже не мигал. Дэннис выпустил ему в накрашенное лицо облачко тяжелого нерассеивающегося дыма.

\- Хочешь его поцеловать?

\- Нет, думаю о раке.

\- Это всего лишь маленький секс с сигаретой. Мои нервные окончания удовлетворены, а горло приятно изнасиловано.

\- Игра в одни ворота со смертельным исходом.

\- Не заставляй меня поверить, что ты волнуешься о моем здоровье, Ри.

\- Но когда ты умрешь, я буду скучать по твоему циничному прокуренному голосу. Как ты умудряешься оставаться таким утончённым? Ты же разговариваешь, как сельский падре, тренирующий глотку перед воскресной мессой.

\- Это должно быть моим комплексом? - Дэннис заинтересованно склонил голову поближе к другу.

\- Это было бы моим комплексом.

\- Значит, я лучше тебя справился в юности с проблемами самооценки и самоидентификации.

\- Дэн, - Эдриан распрямился, медленно и даже как будто нехотя убирая с него руку.

\- Ри, - вопросительных интонаций не было, Дэннис знал этот кодовый обмен паролями и обменивался им вот уже последние лет десять.

\- Ты снова хочешь уехать.

\- Я думал о Женеве. О Лозанне. И Баден-Бадене. Всю дорогу к тебе, в такси.

\- Ты убьешь свою музу, Дэн. Ее питают грязь и яды.

\- Меня угнетает, что даже ты об этом знаешь.

\- Дэн... ты пишешь об ангелах в самом загаженном городе Европы. Оставь всё как есть. Сигареты всё равно доберутся до тебя раньше отравленной воды и зловонного воздуха.

\- У меня огромное количество денег, которые некуда тратить. Всё меньше желания отдавать их за материальные блага, всё меньше зависимости от потребительской лени. Я хочу свою студию. И я хочу уехать, чтобы встретить свою музу во плоти.

\- Что?!

\- Я уверен, что она не стала бы жить в Бохуме. Ангелы не живут на помойке. И там я её не найду.

\- Ты рехнулся, дружище. Ты слишком много выкурил сегодня. Ты не можешь встретить свою музу!

\- Почему-у? - он протянул последний слог в таком искреннем удивлении, что Эдриан молча проклял себя за то, что должен сейчас выговорить.

\- Не можешь и всё! Она же муза! Она не человек! Дэн... ты же не ребенок, чтобы верить в судьбоносную встречу. Да и что ты сделаешь, если вдруг найдешь её? Ты представляешь вообще, что испортишь всё?! Она испортит, ты испортишь! Она будет просто женщиной с внешностью твоей музы, обычным человеком, который чистит зубы, ходит в туалет не меньше трёх раз в день, не любит какое-то направление живописи, слушает джаз, а не индастриал, и не захочет дружить с твоими носками или не вымытыми вовремя волосами. Ты убьёшь свою музу! И убьёшь тем самым себя. Ты спустишь ангела со своих небес на землю, в ужасный быт, в пыльные улицы, в сигналящие машины, в автобусы, битком набитые беженцами, провинциалами и гастарбайтерами, в шумные пивные и в мир развязных мужчин. И однажды она встретит одного такого, который будет еще циничнее тебя, эталонной бессердечной сволочью, которого она полюбит, потому что все женщины обожают страдать. И ты лишишься её дважды. И себя убьёшь во второй раз.

\- Доброй ночи, Ри, - Дэннис бросил длинный окурок на салфетку, она сразу же начала тлеть. Он залил всю композицию пивом и пошел на диван для гостей. Эдриан смотрел на него и проклинал себя снова. Говорить ничего нельзя, если Остерманн попрощался сам. На всю ночь.

 

* * *

Растягиваясь под цветастым одеялом, он вспомнил, что не позвонил Антье. Она не знает, что он скрылся в Дюссельдорфе. Хотя весь Рур и был промышленной зоной, воздух над которой никогда до конца не подпускал к земле солнце, сейчас он находился на расстоянии от дома, считавшимся «ты далеко». А Антье была тем человеком, который должен был ответить на расспросы Йорга Шелте или Стива Дрэгона[1], чтобы не возбуждать излишнее любопытство и не побуждать никого к своим поискам. Он был известным продюсером, востребованным фотографом, крайне знаменитым вокалистом... а также просто усталым неидеальным человеком. Чей ангел все-таки родился на помойке. Или умирал там от одиночества.

\- Я найду тебя, - прошептал Остерманн, доставая телефон и последнюю сигарету. - И поеду ради тебя куда угодно. Только дай мне знак.

Он встал против луны, не застланной облаками. Рассеянно провёл рукой по волосам, вспоминая, во что верит. Верит ли вообще? В бога, провидение или судьбу? Заспанный голос Антье выражал потаенную злость и облегчение.

\- Ну и куда ты сбежал?

\- К другу. На автоответчик ничего не приходило?

\- По нулям. Звонок от твоей бывшей ведьмы и от домовладельца не в счет. Однако-о-о... есть одно сообщение на почте. Довольно необычное. Юноша типажа high fashion model хотел записаться к тебе на фотосессию. Оставил координаты менеджера и своё имя.

\- High fashion? Ты уверена?

\- На все сто. Ты просто ещё его не увидел.

\- И как же его зовут?

\- Юрген Ван Дер Ваальт. Голландец, семнадцать лет, студент гаагского университета прикладных наук.

\- Никогда о таком не слышал. Что он здесь забыл? Ты посмотрела его портфолио? С кем он уже работал?

\- У него нет портфолио, Дэннис. А в Германии он, похоже, забыл... тебя. Ты будешь первым его профессиональным фотографом.

\- С какой стати?

\- Положи трубку, я пришлю его портрет. И ты всё поймёшь.

\- Антье, я не занимаюсь продвижением новичков...

Но она уже закончила разговор, а перезванивать было не в его правилах. Через тридцать секунд пришло новое сообщение. Четыре сопроводительных слова и прямоугольный фрагмент с чьим-то... лицом?

С небольшого дисплея в Остерманна выстрелила из тяжелой винтовки его муза, гадкая испорченная девчонка, что не захотела быть девчонкой. Муз... с глазами, полными истомы и мрачного наслаждения. Порочная синева, бездонное озеро, полное трупов. Два озера. Их не испортил плоский залапанный экран... ещё выстрел, ещё, ещё. Перезарядка патронов.

Дэннис дернул уголком губ.

Кажется, его ранили.

У присланного сокровища не было обычного в таких случаях выражения скучающего любопытства и услужливо приоткрытых, как под копирку, губ. Он даже не сделал попытки улыбнуться для своего резюме или состроить серьезность. Или наличие ума. Или притворную живость. Или приторную радость. Он просто стоял и смотрел чуть левее фокуса чьего-то дешёвого объектива.

Что? Что... Дэннис растерянно опустил взгляд на свою грудь, словно в ней правда были пулевые ранения, застряли осколки разрывных снарядов и ручьем лилась кровь.

Кто-то посмел сфотографировать его мечту на нищенскую аппаратуру? Кто-то вообще посмел лишить его музу фотогеничной девственности, а его, Остерманна – права первой «ночи»?! Съемок в темноте? Ослепления вспышкой? Того, кого он ждёт всю свою конченую жизнь?

Его всегда спокойное утонченное лицо покрылось смертельной бледностью, а карие глаза будто прорезало стальными лезвиями. Красивая победа. Бескровная победа... Но пусть Антье не узнает, что уделала его. Не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужно лекарство.

Дэннис вышел из квартиры Эдриана, бесшумно закрыв своим ключом, и побрел на автозаправку за сигаретами. Кто-то должен впитать его ревность и гнев, он выдохнет их из своих лёгких вместе с новыми порциями смертельного дыма. И тогда губящая его сейчас боль в груди немного притупится.

 

* * *

 

[1] Основные участники группы In Strict Confidence. Jörg Schelte и Dennis Ostermann основали ее вместе со Stefan Vesper (сценическое имя – Steve Dragon; уходил из группы в 1992, вернулся в 2001). Йорг – композитор в ISC наряду с Дэннисом, Стив – мастер-ремиксер; на выступлениях Стив играет на ударных, Йорг – на синтезаторе.


	3. Hexer | Колдун

\- Ри, проснись.

Короткая фраза в ночи тихим надломившимся голосом. Окна были раскрыты настежь, уличный шум никогда не спящего большого города агрессивно врывался в спальню, и этот голос должен был раствориться, не дойдя до адресата. Должен был. Лодыжку Эдриана свело болезненной судорогой, и он проснулся, сам не до конца въехав – почему.

\- Господи, где этот чёртов будильник... - вокалист DoD поднял взъерошенную голову, протёр один глаз и нахмурился. - Четвёртый час утра. Вы должны быть или очень-очень хорошенькой девушкой, или моим... - он осекся, на мгновение испугавшись. Остерманн привидением сидел на крохотной тумбочке, поджав под себя ноги и немного сдвинув в сторону зеленый ночник. Непрерывно дымящаяся сигарета, зажатая между его пальцев, показалась Эдриану куда большей угрозой, нежели заострившиеся сильнее обычного черты угловатого лица. - Дэн, сколько пачек ты выкурил за сегодня?

\- Он нашёл меня, - Дэннис щелчком отправил цилиндрический кусочек пепла в стакан, из которого Эдриан до этого пил пиво. - Что делать?

\- Кто нашел?

\- Моя муза. Мой ангел. Он оказался... - нервозное движение рукой, глубокая затяжка до самого фильтра. - Что мне делать? Такое чувство, что я впервые облажался. Меня поимели.

\- С чем? Нет, не говори ничего... - Эдриан потянулся к нему, неловко сбил с тумбочки стакан, разметав пепел по полу, и хрипло выругался. Дэннис не шелохнулся, будто не заметив. Из его рта свисала следующая сигарета, пока еще незажжённая. Зажигалку стараниями Хэйтса тоже смело на пол. - Это может подождать до утра? Я зверски изнасилую подушку, а затем тебя, если не посплю. Дэн, мы же поговорили два часа назад.

\- Мне пора. Утром его менеджер должен быть заложником моего кабинета и называть дату пробных съемок. До встречи, Ри. Не проспи свой выход.

\- Стой!!!

Он чуть не порвал одеяло, выпрыгивая наперерез тонкой, даже болезненной фигуре, стремительно покидавшей спальню.

«Излишне строен, невозможно худ, - с ласковой хищностью подумал Эдриан, беря его под талию. - Холодный, циничный, красота без возраста. Идеальная добыча для язвы и рака, они забирают только лучших».

\- Сколько тебе лет, Дэн? - прошептал один мужчина другому, и последний вздрогнул.

\- Столько же, сколько и тебе.

\- Но выглядим мы абсолютно по-разному.

\- Пирсинг ты пробил в той же брови, друг мой.

\- Дэн, - вторая рука тоже нашла себе пристанище под талией. Пальцы сжались в замок, придвигая Остерманна ближе. Мужчина чьей-то испорченной мечты пах дорого и крайне опасно: парфюмом от Клайва Кристиана, тяжелыми сигаретами и полной недосягаемостью. - Я очень хочу отвлечь тебя от глупой затеи по розыску несуществующих людей. Или вещей.

\- Вера в чудеса тут ни при чём. Ты услышал? **Он** нашел меня. Раньше, чем это сделал я. Он ходит по земле, он дышит, он смеется... Он так же реален, как ты или твоя малолетняя шлюха в белых шортиках. Кстати, ей не мешало бы их чаще стирать.

\- Интересные вещи он с тобой сделал за два прошедших часа, - Эдриан развернул друга спиной к себе и облокотил. С наслаждением в который раз втянул в лёгкие его запах. - Что ещё я пропустил? Нет, не вырывайся... - он ослабил объятье. - Удобно?

\- Нет, - Остерманн запустил руку в карман его брюк, заставив мгновенно взмокнуть и напрячься, нашел другую зажигалку и подкурил. Нарочито медленно выпустил дымок из тонких ноздрей. - Я в ловушке. Едва взглянув на фото, я разгадал, кто предстанет передо мной. Искренний и ясноглазый кошмар, выпущенный из оков темноты и свободно разгуливающий средь бела дня в мире живых. Магнитная аномалия, обворожительный преступник, который никогда не будет пойман и наказан за свои мерзости, злой рок в чистом виде, насмешка судьбы и её самое дорогое дитя. Все, кого он касается, теряют волю, превращаются в игрушки, раболепно обожают его и умирают за него. Ри, теперь ты понял? Я хочу сбежать, но некуда. Я запросил его у небес, сотворил из земного праха своим необузданным желанием. Он часть меня, и мне никак не скрыться, раз уж он сам возжелал встречи.

\- Значит, ты трусишь?

\- Нет. Он же принадлежит мне. Отражение моих грязных мыслишек о совершенстве. Жаль, что они были так грязны... но наедине с самим собой я как-то не думал стесняться.

\- Дэн, а почему ты так уверен, что он – именно тот? Или, скорее... - Эдриан позволил себе скептическую улыбку, которую Дэннис всё равно не видел, - та... которой ты бредил. Помнишь? Ты вовсе не был наедине с собой. Ты был со мной. И бредил мне, - он обвел двумя пальцами ухо, которое очень хотел обнять губами, но сдержался и прошептал: - Ночные звонки, послания по электронке, встречи в маленьких кафешках на вшивой изнанке города. Ты подолгу молчал, а я захлебывался в этом молчании. Изнемогал, разглядывая стальные орудия пыток в твоих глазах. В своем откровении ты никогда не подпускал меня слишком близко, но я видел... видел разное. В том числе – обыкновенные женские тела, стоны, мольбы, оргазмы. Голые кончающие бабы – ну что может быть проще и понятнее, чтобы уравновесить философию смерти, не так ли? Однако там ни разу не промелькнуло мужское лицо.

\- Отпусти-ка меня, - Дэннис мотнул головой, освобождая ухо от слишком горячего шепота, и вернулся на тумбочку. Вторая сигарета была докурена, сразу вслед за ней в рот отправилась третья. - Однажды беременная королева Беатрикс Оранская сидела за поздним шитьем в своей роскошной спальне. За окном свирепствовала зима, весь подоконник был усыпан снегом, ровным белым слоем. Королева засмотрелась на снежинки, что падали и падали, сверкая в пламени единственной свечи... и уколола палец об иголку. Тёмная капля крови шлёпнулась прямо на подоконник и окрасила снег в багрянец. И тогда королева пожелала родить ребёнка, который будет сочетать в себе всё: мрак холодной ночи, её снежно-белую красоту и... и что ещё – Беатрикс не знала. Капелька крови была необходимой жертвой, её королевской данью, чтобы задобрить силы, у которых она просила столь необычную драгоценность. Чёрная свеча погасла, задутая нежданно ворвавшимся морозным ветром, а оконные ставни захлопнулись. Через неделю королева родила наследника. Он отнял у неё жизнь на третий день после родов.

\- Дэн? Ты ничего не...

\- Нет, я ничего не путаю. Я тоже простодушно думал сначала, как и все, о прекрасной дочке. Но я ошибался. Беатрикс родила сына. Он убил её, высосал все жизненные соки своими темно-красными губами, навязчиво напоминающими кровь на снегу. Безутешный король Бернард похоронил жену, а единственного наследника окружил заботой, теплом и нянечками. Которых, правда, приходилось заменять каждый месяц или два. Они сходили с ума, бросались с крепостных стен в замковый ров или убегали в лес, где пропадали без вести. Некоторые очевидцы утверждали, что за первую неделю службы в королевской детской опочивальне они старели и седели, превращаясь в сгорбленных старух.

\- И это – твоя мечта? - Эдриан недоверчиво всмотрелся в лицо непрерывно курящего рассказчика. - Твоя великолепная муза?

\- Ты же так долго захлебывался в моём молчании. А когда я его нарушил – сам струсил? Спасовал перед правдой, которой добивался? А это был лишь один образ из тысячи, - третья сигарета умерла в пепельнице, случайно найденной под кроватью. Он потянулся за четвёртой.  

\- Знаешь, я был не прав. Тебе пора возвращаться в Бохум.

\- Конечно, - Дэннис улыбнулся, пряча пачку, и соскользнул с тумбочки. Выпрямился, негромко хрустнув в спине, нашел свой плащ, небрежно брошенный на кресле в прихожей, сложил вдвое и перекинул через плечо.

\- Стой! - Эдриан выбрался из секундного столбняка и оттолкнул от него высокие ботинки.

\- Для одной короткой ночи я многовато стою, Ри. Подумай об этом.

Ботинки ушли, унося с собой длинноногого владельца, а дверь захлопнулась, как всегда, бесшумно. И лишь когда рассвело, Эдриан заметил на подлокотнике кресла неприятные последствия разговора.

Полуночный гость вернул ему свой комплект ключей от квартиры.


	4. Sucht | Мания

Он отпустил такси за целый квартал и дошел до дома размеренным шагом никуда не опаздывающего человека. Рассеянно вдыхал грязнейший ночной воздух, ел его вместо позднего ужина и запивал сухой дорожной пылью. В груди шевелились змеи, переплетенные в клубок, распускались черным, мокро блестевшим цветком, вытягивали головы и показывали раздвоенные язычки. Может, это уже рак? Подготовка к метастазам? Поэтичная и романтичная, без боли... пока еще без боли.

Ему всё равно. Он зажёг сигарету.

Она тлела посреди тёмной улицы ровным оранжевым светом, роняя наземь тончайшие листочки пепла. Фонари не горят, власти экономят на каждой лампочке, так что после полуночи весь район погружен во мрак. Пачка подошла к концу и, смятая, отправилась в пластиковый контейнер для бумажных отходов. Дома остались сигары... кажется, всего три, но очень толстые. И он будет курить их одну за другой оставшиеся часы до утра, пока легкие не прокоптятся насквозь, но зато избавят руки от ненужной дрожи, а память – от ненужных картинок.

Много лет назад он совершил ошибку. Когда закрыл глаза в первый раз, позволив себе отпустить контроль, дал волю необъезженной фантазии в надежде на вдохновение... а Йорг помог, рассыпав перед ним на хорошо отполированном столе белую дорожку. Две узкие полоски «снега». Они оба получили то, чего жаждали. Но он, Остерманн, получил и кое-что сверх, чего не запрашивал. И когда спустя полчаса глаза открылись, а из задохнувшегося в кокаине носа показалась капля крови, его кошмар был готов к употреблению. Он когда-нибудь переставал его видеть с тех пор? Все ночи стали слишком длинными и знойными, все простыни – слишком мятыми и мокрыми, а его лицо – перекошенным от вожделения и отчаяния. Боже, что он видел... и КАК видел. Слишком близко.

Искренняя распутная улыбка пухлого окровавленного рта. Сладкие губы, покрытые горячей спермой и крупинками соли. Он целует их ненасытно и второпях, будто кто-то может в любую секунду ворваться и отобрать, слизывает с них горечь и пряную остроту, кривится в отвращении, глотает через силу, превозмогая кашель и тошноту. И остановиться не может. Вкус несочетаемых ингредиентов, гадкий, терпкий и непреодолимый, комом застревающий в горле...

Дэннис отталкивал его снова и снова, загонял обратно в исчезающую ночь, заменял крепким дымом, студией, концертами и барами, задыхаясь и проклиная без слов. А сейчас не достаточно самых страшных проклятий. Сейчас ему не поможет ничто. Потому что всю жизнь он надеялся, что этот грязный, попользованный, ужасно испорченный рот принадлежит женщине. Шлюхе... которую в своих грезах он насиловал тысячью способами, соблазнял, принуждал к соитию, похищал из отчего дома, уговаривал, предлагал деньги, угрожал, душил в своих руках, ломал и калечил. Делал с ней всё, всё... но всегда оставалось ещё что-нибудь, неиспробованное. Она не подчинялась, кричала, кусала его, вырывалась из самых крепких рук, ненавидела, рыдала, как маленькая, и сбегала. Он ловил её, возвращал в плен, швырял в постель. Снова принуждал быть с ним и принимать его.

Она была несчастна. А был ли счастлив он? Или всепожирающее желание стало для него эрзацем счастья? На крови и насилии? Неужели стало? С каких это пор? И с каких пор старые кокаиновые грезы стали сбываться?

\- Она мужчина, - Дэннис поднялся на третий этаж, открыл квартиру и нехотя затушил последнюю сигарету. Одинокий окурок лег в девственно пустую пепельницу. - Он... мужчина.

Больше мыслей не было. Забыться? Но такая роскошь ему недоступна. После обморока в Нюрнберге два года назад Йорг запретил ему нюхать и ширяться. Старый опытный садист с сочувствующей улыбочкой. Дал, отнял, снова отнял, ничего не предложил взамен. И в качественной инсценировке сострадания любовался агонией подопечного. Бесспорно, она не только красива, но и мигом сметается с прилавков.

Он разделся и встал под душ. Условно чистая вода заструилась по телу вниз, прорезав спину красными полосками и заставив несколько раз вздрогнуть и отшатнуться к стенке кабины. Холодная... и нагревалась слишком медленно.

Где-то в недрах спальни завыл рабочий телефон, но он не слышал, смывая с волос гель, полтора суток державший мини-ирокез, а с лица – остатки жемчужной пудры и черной подводки. Потом долго стоял бездумный, мокрый и продрогший, упершись лбом в зеркало. Тяжело дышал в острой сигаретной ломке. Внутри двигались секундные и минутные стрелки, громадный, пропитанный вековой пылью часовой механизм толкал по рельсам игрушечный поезд. Он заехал в черный тоннель и не вынырнул наружу. Полчаса, каких-то сраных полчаса без никотина... а ему уже плохо. И образы, уменьшенные до своих детских копий, подступили вплотную, касаясь грязными ручонками внутренней стороны его век, густо пронизанной капиллярами. Они взрываются болью, вызывают зуд и опухоль и впиваются глубже, стремясь достать до головы. Ну почему эта долбаная ночь не хочет кончаться побыстрее?

Кое-как, с остановками, он добрёл до спальни и свалился рядом с кроватью. Голый, местами не обсохший, с нездоровым блеском в глазах. Сигары, где же они... Закурить или умереть. Ломка, которую он никогда не представлял в красках. Чёрно-белая ломка, но больше чёрная, ведь в тоннеле нет света, а ночь так темна. И знойна. О Господи, опять... эти изгвазданные в сперме детские губы, целующие его. Липкий пот, солёный шепот, игривые руки, раздевающие и одновременно отшвыривающие от себя...

Он прохрипел что-то нечленораздельное, не выдержав, из последних сил толкнул ногой ночной столик, и на пол упала, громко загремев, жестяная коробка с сигарами. Лихорадочный поиск зажигалки увенчался ничем. Но где-то завалялись длинные каминные спички, и когда скрюченные пальцы нашаривали коробок с ними, он сполна чувствовал себя рабом двух зависимостей. Одна, так или иначе, однажды закончится смертью, зато вторая куда изощрённее... и приведёт его в сумасшедший дом.

Дэннис закурил, привалившись к боковой поверхности кровати, и впервые за последние полтора часа глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Одна согнутая нога отдыхала в россыпи поломанных спичек, вторую он по обыкновению подогнул под себя. Много же затяжек ему понадобится, чтобы спокойно уснуть. Половина сигары, может, две трети. Он мысленно понадеялся, что костер для поддержания огонька в ней разводить не понадобится.

Сознание неохотно прояснялось, напоминая о грядущих делах. Вполне обычный вторник: менеджмент, обед с Антье, микширование последнего альбома[1] в формате “Hecq Distruxxion”. Менеджмент... А как зовут голландского представителя его музы? Что с контактами? Где визитка?

Он проверил телефон, хмыкнул, переключил на беззвучный режим и убрал в углубление между двумя своими подушками. Один пропущенный звонок. Ненавязчиво, многозначительно и предсказуемо. Эдриан волнуется.

_«Ничего, до этого утра твой любимый болезненный друг точно доживет. Должен. Ведь прилежная Антье переслала ему на личную почту переписку с мистером Маттиасом Гроневальдом, представляющим интересы молодого герра Ван Дер Ваальта»._

Юргену всего лишь семнадцать лет, а за плечами у него числится столько побед... и замордованных трупов. Слипающимися глазами Остерманн пробежал по списку. Здесь не было олимпиад, конкурсов красоты или каких-то других соревнований. Были люди. Те, что пожелали остаться в тени неузнанными, не называя своих имён. Их цитаты, простые слова, а за ними – страсть, гнев, короткая надежда, неутолимая похоть, бессильная ненависть и разбитые сердца. Характеристики, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. Одна понравилась особенно:

_«_ _I adore the bloody snowflakes, melting on your marble skin_ _» **[2]**_ _._

\- Где Антье это взяла? Соцсети? Комментарии в блогах? - вслух спросил Дэннис у почтового сервера, но ответа не добился и отложил ноутбук туда же, куда и телефон. Сделал финальную затяжку и перекинул своё тело с пола на матрас. Одеяло было огорчительно холодным, как и подушка. Он передумал вертеться, чтобы согреться быстрее, и застыл лежащим изваянием, чьи карие глаза со стальным отливом наконец-то соизволили закрыться и отдохнуть.

Уснул он в начале шестого часа утра, пропустив ещё один звонок. Эдриан волновался по совершенно новому сценарию стремительно развивавшихся событий. Но, к сожалению, прокричать об этом в трубку так и не смог.

 

* * *

[1] Речь о специфическом микшировании вышедшего в 2006 году “Exile Paradise”.

Выпущенный далее в 2007 году “Exile Paradise -The Hecq Destruxxion” – это, по сути, альбом ремиксов, ремэйков и переписанных с большим количеством электронных примочек версий песен для достижения плотного и резкого синтезированного звука. Произведен лично Остерманном без привлечения других ebm и индастриал-групп.

[2] Я готов молиться окровавленным снежинкам, тающим на твоей мраморной коже (англ.)


	5. Treffen | Встреча

В дверь стучали, судя по скрипу гнущихся под натиском петель и недовольным крикам – уже довольно долго. Телефон подпрыгивал в немыслимых пируэтах, беззвучно подбираясь к его локтю. В шторах купалось солнце, из-за смога казавшееся зеленоватым и больным чахоткой. Таким же казался он и сам себе, разломанным манекеном лежащим на краю постели. Голова, в которую выпустили пулеметную обойму, отдельно. Тело, которого как будто не было вовсе... тоже отдельно. Где-то. И если он повернет шеей... повернется ли всё остальное?

\- У нас первое место в DAC[1]? Или Accession Records[2] наконец-то объявила войну посредственности? - Дэннис, с трудом извернувшись, упал лицом в подушку. - В любом случае я мёртв, а мёртвых не будят.

Еще через десять минут гость, непрерывно дубасивший дверь, видимо, придумал более эффективный способ потратить своё утро, потому что всё резко затихло. После одного облегчённого вздоха Остерманн вспомнил, что у смотрителя дома вообще-то есть дубликаты ключей от всех квартир. Ну что за...

Скольжение с кровати головой вниз ему в любом случае представлялось по-другому. Ударившись плечом об пол и врезавшись пальцами ног в россыпь поломанных спичек, он устало подумал, что смотритель, в принципе, не такая уж большая беда. Куда страшнее, что он проспал, похоже, не менее четырех часов. А какую гнусность за четыре часа с ним могла сотворить никотиновая ломка? Верно... нужно звонить в скорую. Вторую остановку сердца Эдриан не переживёт. Хотя Йорг, наверное, только рад будет, если врачи не успеют. Ведь продажи посмертно выпущенного альбома взлетят до небес.

\- Член мне отсоси, - жёстко выговорил он, подтянул к себе колени и встал рывком. - Не умру я тебе на радость. Не сегодня.

Он нашел половину сигары, подкурил и через минуту воскрес. Или почти воскрес. Умудрился выйти из комнаты, вполне уверенно держа равновесие, но поскользнулся в коридоре босыми ногами на гладком паркете... и вдруг заметил, что не надел даже трусов. Такое страшное представление обойдется визитёрам слишком дорого. Он бросился в ванную, чудом в последний момент вписавшись в поворот, облачился в банный халат и успел открыть дверь до того, как с другой стороны в замочную скважину был вставлен ключ.

\- Антье? - он недоуменно проводил взглядом фурию, влетевшую в его холл. - А что ты...

\- Два часа! Битых два часа я развлекала в студии твоего чертового голландского гостя, пока он вежливо не откланялся и не поехал в свой отель на ланч! Он обещал вернуться в полдень, но знаешь, Дэннис, на его месте я бы уже была на полпути домой, в страну цветов и башмаков! Ты дерьмо, а не продюсер! Ты дерьмо, а не менеджер! Ты дерьмо, а не фо...

\- Стоп. Спасибо, я проснулся. Что от меня требуется? Уже одеваюсь, - он развернулся, халат медленно соскользнул с его плеч на пол, обнажая... да всё обнажая. Он стряхнул немного пепла в декоративную вазочку для фруктов и прошёл обратно в спальню.

Антье тем временем приводила в порядок содержимое своей закружившейся головы. Ответы на все вопросы волшебным образом улетучились, равно как ярость и недовольство. И дело было не в том, что она уронила челюсть от увиденного. Ну подумаешь, голый Остерманн. Подумаешь, у него симпатичная задница. Это ведь не мужчина её мечты.

 _«Он даже не в моём вкусе,_ \- напомнила она себе в очередной раз. - _Бледный, худой, вечно небритый и с черными синяками под глазами. И в пирсинге. Абсолютный антиидеал»._

Но его проклятая харизма... будто ореол особого благоволения свыше не покидает этого человека ни днём, ни ночью. Есть ли на нём какой-то знак? Или ему вручили Цель? Совершить что-то невероятное, создать шедевры, войти в историю, врезаться в чужие сердца. А она – просто его орудие, свита и служанка, которой суждено остаться безымянной в безвестности. Устраивает ли её такая роль? А если не соглашаться и восставать, то куда идти? Как будто в другом месте и у других людей она возвысится в собственных глазах.

Она сдвинула брови, рассматривая убранство квартиры, в которой бывала не так уж и часто. Дэннис не любил идеальный порядок, зато у него здесь всё было светлое, деревянное и лакированное. Минимум мебели. И стены покрашены в нежно-оливковый цвет со вставками белых квадратов, в центре которых крепились картины, часы или небольшие книжные полки. Заглядывать на кухню она не стала, побоявшись найти там пыль, паутину и полное запустение.

Остерманн вышел обратно в невероятном костюме на подтяжках, длинных полосатых носках и тяжелых ботинках. И в черном цилиндре.

 _«Похож на циркового клоуна,_ \- вердикт она вынесла сразу и беспощадно. _\- Хоть бы не вздумал краситься...»_

\- Подожди внизу, нанесу тени.

_«Вот дерьмо! Однажды я его умою и побрею. И поцелую. И... Господи, что?! Дерьмо...»_

Вслух она так не выражалась. Ну, иногда – в минуты праведного гнева. Или в растерянности. Или когда совсем не знала, что ей думать. Поэтому она перестала думать, надела перчатки, вернула не пригодившийся ключ смотрителю и спустилась к автомобилю. За рулём дремал Йорг, отреагировавший на её возвращение невразумительным мычанием. Ничьи опоздания или сорвавшиеся встречи его сегодня не волновали. Ведь Дэннис-фотограф приносил не так много денег, как Дэннис-вокалист.

\- Moin[3], - Дэннис явился при полном параде, смешной и одновременно пугающий в своём будничном макияже и новом диковинном наряде. - В каком отеле остановился Маттиас?

\- Э-э... в “Park Inn by Radisson”, вроде, - она быстро достала смартфон и пролистала контакты. - Да. Массенбергштрассе, 19-21.

\- Йорг, ты слышал? Гони быстрее из трущоб.

Они прибыли минут через двадцать к белому параллелепипеду отеля, ненавязчиво напоминавшему мужское достоинство, и, несмотря на все возражения, Антье осталась в машине.

\- Это мой прокол. Мой клиент. Тебе не посчастливилось развлекать его утром случайно. Отдохни, отправься за город. Я сам улажу дело. Йорг, отвези фрау Шульц домой. И, кстати... дай мне сигарет.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много куришь? - встряла Антье, пользуясь случаем и усаживаясь на переднее пассажирское сиденье. - Твои пальцы пожелтели.

\- Отмою, - последовал невозмутимый ответ. Остерманн снял пальто и элегантно перекинул на согнутой руке. - Счастливо добраться. Йорг, сверни с центральных улиц.

Швейцар открыл ему дверь, согнувшись в глубоком поклоне. Но объяснялось это вовсе не вежливостью: ему стоило большого труда сохранить лицо при виде такого странного и дурно одетого посетителя. Антье, заметив это, удручённо вздохнула и пристегнулась. Её начальник – фрик. Пора бы уже смириться.

 

* * *

\- Герр, здесь нельзя курить, - метрдотель рассмотрел его худощавую фигуру в подтяжках с еще большим презрением, чем швейцар у входа. Дэннис тихо усмехнулся. Его фамилия эффекта разорвавшейся бомбы не производила, но всё-таки в некоторых кругах он был известен. Устрашающе хорошо известен своими выходками. - Что вам угодно?

\- Вы забыли сказать «Herzlich willkommen». На первый раз прощаю. Мне угодно курить там, где мне это нравится, - он стряхнул пепел на красный ковролин и втоптал понадёжнее квадратным каблуком. - А еще мне угодно видеть мистера Гроневальда. Назовите номер апартаментов, в которые он заселился.

\- Вам назначена встреча? - служащий, явственно скрипнув зубами, всё же заулыбался с подобострастием и начал набирать кого-то по внутреннему телефону. - Как вас представить?

\- Вы всё еще не извинились за хамство, - Дэннис стряхнул вторую порцию пепла на регистрационную стойку. - Кстати, у вас нет пепельниц. Моё имя вы не узнаете, просто скажите Гроневальду, что пришел тот, кого он очень долго ждал.

\- Разрешите уточнить, о каком хамстве идет речь? - метрдотель быстро повторил всё слово в слово в трубку и повернулся... белый от едва сдерживаемой злости.

\- Ваши взгляды красноречивее слов, сударь, - и после короткой паузы Остерманн повторил мягким хрипловатым голосом: - Номер комнаты.

\- Сто первая, - осторожно ответил тот и протянул через стойку керамическую чашку. - Пожалуйста, выбросьте окурок сюда. Я приношу свои извинения за то, что... за всё. Отель “Park Inn” рад видеть вас своим гостем. Добро пожаловать. Лифты через коридор налево, вам нужно на десятый этаж.

\- Благодарю.

Минуту спустя он стоял перед дверью с табличкой «101», навязчиво напоминавшей и самый глубинный страх, изложенный Джорджем Оруэллом[4], и его собственный музыкальный трэк, написанный под впечатлением прочитанной книги. Room 101... почему? Неужели это простое совпадение? Мог ли Маттиас или скорее юный муз Юрген, знать об Остерманне больше, чем он сам себе осмеливался говорить? То, что он сам с собой отказывался обсуждать долгие годы.

Он толкнул дверь, входя без стука, уверенный, что она не заперта. И она была не заперта.

\- Герр Остерманн, моё почтение... - с аляповатого дивана, покрытого пестрой шкурой какого-то хищного животного, поднялся мужчина средних лет и средней тучности. Невыразительная наружность компенсировалась дорогим костюмом от Hugo Boss и броским золотым перстнем на указательном пальце. - Прошу, садитесь. Желаете кофе, чая или отобедать со мной?

\- Я Дэннис. И можно сразу к делу, - он равнодушно скользнул взглядом по широченной улыбке Маттиаса и ощутил тревогу. Этот человек очень опасен. И насквозь пропитан фальшью.

\- Разрешите выразить недоумение, что не застал вас в офисе, однако ваша помощница...

\- Я сказал – к делу.

\- Что ж... вы сами захотели, - Гроневальд перестал корчить гостеприимность, убрал благостное выражение лица и заговорил резко и даже, в общем-то, злобно: - Юрген знает об особенности вашего интереса. Не спрашивайте, откуда, мне он о своих источниках не докладывает. Полчаса назад он прилетел регулярным рейсом в Кёльн. Он погуляет немного по городу, затем поедет в Бохум, к вам в фотостудию. И воплотит на плёнке любую вашу фантазию.

\- Цена вопроса? - Дэннис с удобством устроился на полу напротив дивана, нашел под журнальным столиком пепельницу в форме голой морской девы, про себя решил, что в конкурсе вычурной безвкусицы она победила и диван, и шкуру, и с нарочитым наслаждением закурил. Бесшумно работающий кондиционер погнал дым в лицо голландцу. Тот поморщился, но не пересел.

\- Юрген назовёт цену сам, - у Маттиаса начался нервный тик нижней губы. - Никогда не понимал его, поганый своенравный мальчишка...

\- Вы его отец? - без тени удивления поинтересовался Остерманн, выдыхая всё новые и новые струйки дыма.

\- Дядя, - Гроневальд надсадно закашлялся. Похоже, он не курил, и курить пассивно не задалось. Но Дэннису было плевать. Чёрные лёгкие алкали всё новую и новую подпитку. - Нанялся практически против воли. Кому-то нужно было заняться его делами, отсекая других, жадных до легкой наживы мерзавцев. Не спорю, мы все торговали бы его телом и внешними данными одинаково. Но отличие в том, сколько бы процентов прибыли получал он со всех контрактов. Если получал бы вообще.

\- И вы отдаёте ему сейчас половину, - уточнил Дэннис, стреляя фактически наугад. Ему было скучно и хотелось поскорее закончить этот разговор. Но озлобление Маттиаса проходило по мере того, как он говорил. Говорил и говорил не затыкаясь. Фальшь осталась.

\- Больше. Две трети. Он много тратит и ничего не смыслит в бизнесе. Увлекается вечеринками, естественно, еще – стрельбой и плаванием, пропадает где-то подолгу, говорит, что в охотничьем клубе. Я обзвонил все джентльменские клубы Гааги – он нигде не зарегистрирован. Говорить, чем занят на самом деле, отказывается. Одно доверенное лицо утверждает, что юнца регулярно видят в обществе известных оружейных баронов. Во что он в действительности впутался, мне думать страшно. Но покамест он жив-здоров, а значит, я просто продолжу находить каждое утро новые седые волоски в своей шевелюре.

\- Мой адрес у него есть? - холодно спросил Остерманн, вклинившись в паузу.

\- Ну... да, я всё переслал ему. Правда, он может задержаться немного в дороге, глазея на архитектуру, Кёльнский собор, например, его давняя страсть...

\- Он приедет без вас? - прервал Остерманн, не поверив ни единому слову.

\- Да, он будет один. Если вы захотите, я могу...

\- В котором часу? - он выкинул скуренную наполовину сигарету, а за новой не полез – раздумал.

\- Между 16:00 и 17:00. Но если хотите, я могу его сопрово...

\- Не хочу. На обед не останусь. Всего доброго. И смените одеколон.

Очутившись в лифте, Дэннис поймал себя на легкой дрожи в коленях. Неужели это дрожь предвкушения? Скверно пахнущий менеджер Юргена напрочь отбил ему аппетит, обед с Антье нужно срочно отменить. Но сам Юрген... в его мыслях... будто заново пробуждает голод, о котором он забыл, наверное, на месяц.

Голод творения. Жажду творения. Минус один мир. Он запрётся в своём собственном.

Он быстро пересек регистрационную, небрежно кивнув метрдотелю, а, едва вышел – набрал Йорга.

\- Не пил? Бегом в машину, езжай в банк. Я покупаю муравейник, где мы арендуем студии. Весь, да, весь, - он сбросил беседу, не дожидаясь реакции своего флегматичного коллеги и менеджера, и добавил в тихом восторге: - Я назову его “Minuswelt[5]”.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Deutsche Alternative Charts (DAC) – основной музыкальный чарт альтернативной сцены Германии.

[2] Звукозаписывающая компания, принадлежащая Эдриану Хэйтсу.

[3] Краткое приветствие, обозначающее одновременно все промежутки суток вроде «доброго утра, дня и вечера», и еще менее формальное, нежели «привет».

[4] Речь о книге Джорджа Оруэлла «1984» и о будущем, представляющим собой спрограммированную правительствами всего мира антиутопию. В министерстве Любви государства Океания (минлав) находилась комната под номером 101, в которой людей пытали воплощениями их самых страшных и потаенных страхов.

[5] «Минус мир» (нем.); Minuswelt Fabrik – звукозаписывающая компания Остерманна, расположенная в городе Бройберг.


	6. Zu zweit... zu dritt | Вдвоём... втроём

Он терпеливо выслушал недовольные крики Антье, переходящие в противное бурчание оскорбленной невниманием «леди», переадресовал её Стиву Дрэгону и перекусил в одиночестве любимого ресторана. По слухам – самого дорогого в городе. Ему было, как обычно, всё равно. Он просто заказал перигорский трюфель с итальянским вином и сырный десерт. А за десертом последовала кубинская сигара – неизменный подарок от заведения.

Втайне его считали нестрогим вегетарианцем и безумцем с изысканным вкусом и большими странностями, но прислуживали с неизменной радостью, прощая небрежение нормами дресс-кода: он приходил, в чём хотел, ел быстро, не пользуясь ножом, затем подолгу медитировал за священным актом курения, никогда не допивал вторую бутылку вина... зато оставлял щедрые чаевые. Весь женский персонал обожал его, но для охотниц подобраться поближе путь был закрыт: не поступало официальных писем или устных обращений, хостесс в сущности по необъяснимой причине прикрепил к Дэннису постоянного официанта по имени Свен, и ни одной смены этот шустрый малый ещё не пропустил. Среди его профессиональных достоинств значились и ловкость, и бесшумность, и расторопность, но самое главное: он прислуживал погруженному в свои мысли музыканту в полном молчании.

Вот и сегодня он безмолвно подал счёт в глиняном сундучке, забрал у Остерманна кредитку и направился к кассе. А через пять минут вернулся и получил на руки за свои услуги дополнительные десять евро наличкой.

\- Ваш цилиндр, - раздался вдруг голос, когда Дэннис надел пальто, поправил воротник и двинулся к выходу.

\- Спасибо, Свен, - машинально ответил он, поворачиваясь для прощального взмаха рукой, и замер, огорошенный. С одной занесённой для шага ногой. Она не спешила продолжить полёт навстречу полу. Замёрзла, наверное. Наверное...

\- Я не Свен. Ваш официант давно на кухне.

Он был там. Стоял там. Это был он. И второго такого быть не могло. Втиснутый в простую человеческую реальность, как монета – в прорезь автомата, он сначала показался мертвой вещью, улегшись на дно монетоприемника... а потом привел все механизмы в движение. Юноша астенического сложения в невнятной чёрной одежде, детали его облика терялись и ускользали от внимания и какого-либо распознавания, потому что мир начинал «плыть» вокруг него. Столы, стулья, вазы с цветами, даже пол и потолок – всё плясало, шаталось и размывалось, и чем ближе к нему, тем сильнее проявлялись искажения. Он же стоял абсолютно неподвижно в центре аномалии, засунув руки в карманы.

« _Он есть. Есть... И все кошмары вдруг обернулись явью? Прилетели через окна, просочились сквозь стены, гадко ухмыльнувшись мне в лицо и с ехидством поздоровавшись. Всего в метре, в каком-то метре... руку протяни. Я чувствую его запах. Власть плоти и греха. Но это не сам властелин, ведь дьявол на верховном престоле слишком стар и мерзок... и давно потерял человеческий облик. Это его сын. Юное семя, прекрасное и чудовищное»._

Не то подтверждая хоровод безумных мыслей Остерманна, а не то насмехаясь над ним, пришелец дважды кивнул. Яркие глаза сверкнули за завесой длинных и тяжелых тёмно-каштановых волос, будто прорезав их, выйдя на волю и распоров отчаянно закричавший воздух. Тень полуулыбки обнажила зубы – белые и острые, любящие вгрызаться в живое, тревожно бьющееся мясо... плеснулась и скрылась. И весь демон скрылся. Будто истончился, рассеявшись по беспорядочно колышущемуся залу.

А по телу музыканта, вторя движению растревоженного воздуха, потекли мягкие электрические токи, расселились по всем уголкам, тряхнули его пару раз, ненадолго освободив из-под власти гравитации, и закончились сильным спазмом в горле и кинжальным холодом, плашмя треснувшим по спине. От резкой боли, сжавшей диафрагму, Дэннис вспомнил, что должен дышать. Что нужно дышать... и не грохнуться ненароком в шатком равновесии на одной многострадальной ноге.

Он подавился нервным смешком, представив комичность сцены для праздно глазеющих посетителей, торопливо поставил вторую ногу, притопнув пяткой и удостоверившись, что пол больше не трясется и опасности падения нет. Затем оперся локтем на вешалку и сморгнул, опуская голову.

Ему плохо? Ему кажется, что съеденное и выпитое огнем горит в желудке. А голову расколол надвое морозный ветер, а потом склеил... но не ровно, крайне небрежно, наплевав на линии черепных швов.

Он не должен никуда смотреть. Вертеться и стрелять глазами по сторонам в поисках утраченного. Фи. Не сметь! Не здесь! Ему больно? Не больнее никотиновой ломки. Стыдно терять самообладание в ужасном общественном, пусть и малолюдном месте, где скрытая сила этого парнишки намагнитила и разогрела пуговицы на его пиджаке. Он чувствует сквозь плотную рубашку жар от кружков металла. Но как, как?! Разве это возможно? Воздух молодой демон играючи изнасиловал, сделав последним сегодняшним десертом, вкусным и пьянящим, с каждым новым глотком в ополоумевшие лёгкие. Неизвестно, благодарить или бояться такого подарка. Его же, Остерманна... ударили, но нет, не насиловали. Видимо, в другой раз. А сегодня был приветственный «поцелуй», спущенные флаги и демонстрация. Красиво, хоть и унизительно.

Нехотя Дэннис вспомнил, как на мгновение ослеп. От блеска длинных, почти зеркальных волос, таких же невозможных, как и вся фигура их обладателя, что ярким пятном явилась поверх всех предметов, не вписываясь в обстановку, не вписываясь вообще никуда. Будто рождение солнца в толще ледяной океанской воды. Но пламя не может жить в воде, оно пылает высоко на небосклоне, нагревая и пожирая вакуум. _«Ему, такому... не место на Земле. Прогулка до первого полицейского патруля. И заберут как чужака, сколько бы поддельных документов при нём ни было. Неужели он так и расхаживает по улицам? Или являлся похвастаться истинным обликом только мне?»_

По правде говоря, он мало что успел заметить и запомнить. Осмелился разглядывать свою исчезнувшую музу всего пару секунд столбняка.

Решив, что достаточно подумал и вполне пришел в себя, Остерманн отклеился от вешалки. Вздохнул, забываясь, поглощаемый своими спасительными, более простыми и  будничными задачами... чтобы снова быть застигнутым врасплох на пороге ресторана. И в еще более нелепой позе.

\- Возьмите же цилиндр, - произнес ласкающий издевкой голос. В нём прибавилось смешливых интонаций. Раздался как будто из ниоткуда?.. Ах, нет, вот его обладатель. Стоит на ступенях крыльца, прячет предательски лучистое лицо под черным капюшоном, - и встретимся в студии.

\- Ты не идешь со мной, Юрген? - хрипло вопросил Дэннис, забыв удивиться своей наглости, встал ровно и забрал из узкой, слабо светящейся ладони, свой головной убор.

\- Я подожду кое-кого, - голос немного оттаял, став лукавым и даже нежным. Но не менее издевательским. Сладко и злонамеренно обещающим что-то... такое, о чём придется сто раз пожалеть. Остерманн в легком ужасе ощутил, что у него немеют щеки, - из уборной.

\- Маттиас? _Нет._ Я же попросил его.

\- Не он. Лучше. Вы сами увидите.

\- Юрген? Почему...

\- У меня два лица. Два тела, две запечатанные шкатулки с секретом. Но лишь в одной из них спит угроза, - белоснежная рука мимолетно коснулась его плеча, волшебный бархатистый голос превратился в такой же волшебный шёпот, поцеловавший проколотое в нескольких местах ухо. Дэннис как можно сильнее зажмурился, отрешаясь и убегая от зова своей плоти, но, чёрт... рядом стоял чёрт. И бороться с наваждением было излишне и бесполезно. Его целуют... не дотрагиваясь даже краем губ. И ему вдруг безумно захотелось перекреститься. - Вы так долго мне молились. Растили меня в своих мечтах. Лепили мой облик, в маниакальной страсти и усердии, питали кровью из холодного сердца. Потерпите ещё немного. Мне осталось подрасти на миллиметр, всосать последнюю красную каплю, снять ее с краешка вашей трепещущей души. Когда вы войдете в студию, я буду уже там.

\- Нет, почему...

\- Почему я ваш? Я родился отдельно от вас, но закованный в зеркало, в дымчатые цепи, под стеклом ваших желаний, под серебром оболочки, отделяющей реальное от выдуманного. Я не знал, по какую сторону я живу. И живу ли. Ведь если я не сон, то сон – вы? А если сон – я, то... - тихий грустный смешок. Остерманн в немом помешательстве пожирал глазами уголок ярко-малинового рта, показавшийся из-под капюшона. Как, черт возьми, все могло так совпасть? Зеркало, черные свечи, умирающая королева... капли крови на снегу, мраморная кожа, голубые вены под ней не пульсируют. У него мгновенно закружилась голова, отказавшаяся впускать невероятное, он едва внимал слышавшемуся со всех сторон шепоту. - ...Время шло, цепи ржавели, зеркало трескалось. Но оболочка не поддавалась. Я упирался в неё руками, моих сил не хватало. Когда мне исполнилось пять, произошел всплеск. Вы не знаете... вы подарили мне энергию, силу своего неистового вожделения. Я разломал постылую тюрьму и вышел в мир. И узнал, что меня... мало. Что таких же или хотя бы похожих – больше нет. Вам грустно оттого, что вы человек? А я – товар. И я в дефиците, Дэннис. Наподобие ваших французских трюфелей. Я уяснил себе правду, от которой предпочёл бы не рождаться вовсе. Но я был, я существовал... и я не мог появиться напрасно. Как и не мог достаться посредственности. Я вернулся в место своего рождения и начал разматывать клубок от веревки снов, которой были обвязаны мои ноги. Мне оставалось понять, к чему она меня приведет. И к кому. Не мучьте же себя пустыми вопросами. Уходите.

И Остерманн тотчас пошёл. С казавшимся спокойным, а на самом деле – окаменевшим от напряжения лицом и застывшим в болевом шоке мышечным комком в груди. Надел цилиндр немного набекрень, громко щёлкнул дрогнувшими пальцами, закрывая дебаты в своей голове, и спустился на парковку. Даже воспротивился желанию оглядываться.

Ждущий в машине с мешком налички Йорг заметил странные и нехорошие перемены в его накрашенном лице, но по своему обыкновению ничего не спросил.

Дэннис сам не знал, сколько приходил в себя. Собирался с мыслями, не отрывая взгляда от секундной стрелки на циферблате своих карманных часов... а стрелка не двигалась. Иногда будто чуточку отползала назад, цепляясь за стоявшую позади цифру «восемь». Знак бесконечности. Или знак глупости.

Он постучал по стеклу, будто призывая часы одуматься. Затем нашел в себе достаточно сил для ровного командного голоса:

\- Напиши боссам в муравейник, уточни условия контракта. Если общая стоимость вместе с налогом превысит миллион девятьсот, я откажусь от покупки. Срежь путь немного по аллее. И скажи уже что-нибудь, безъязыкий.

\- Тебе идут полосатые носки, - последовал незамедлительно ответ. Поворот головы – в Остерманна впились два блекло-голубых глаза, не выражавших ничего. Совсем ничего. Мгновения, проведенные будто в пустоте... и невозмутимый Йорг снова уставился в лобовое стекло. Но поскольку Дэннис сверлил его напряжённым и взбешенным взглядом, через пару секунд приплыло продолжение: - Хорошо поел?

\- За сто двадцать евро сложно поесть хреново. Поддай-ка на газ.

\- Здесь знак ограничения «60».

\- Да мне плевать, Йорг, ты подчиняешься мне и только мне, а не правилам. На следующем перекрестке успеем проехать на желтый.

Машина тотчас рванула на четвертой передаче, рядом кто-то пронзительно засигналил, не успев перестроиться из крайнего левого ряда, а Дэннис довольно положил на плечо Шелте руку. _«Пусть ты, сукин сын, и помешан на своей алчности, а послушным рабом моим быть не перестаешь»._

Ровно в четыре часа пополудни стеклянные сенсорные двери в фотостудию разъехались, впуская хозяина в его законное королевство. Огромное пространство, практически лишённое нормальной мебели и напрочь лишённое перегородок.

У западной стены, украшенной единственным окном, стояло два стула, а между ними – мини-бар с минеральной водой. Всё остальное место заняли ксеноновые и металлогалогенные прожекторы, сумки с фотоаппаратами и фотооборудованием, подставки, треноги, переходники и удлинители, коробки съёмочного реквизита, в которых было всё – от мелких декоративных камешков до складных мостиков через средний ручей, образцы драпировочных тканей в полиэтиленовых мешках и килограммы макулатуры с описаниями предыдущих сетов. Стопка относительно чистой бумаги дежурила на подоконнике. И вот на этом подоконнике...

_«Могут ли цвета взорваться? Залить краской небосклон. И весь мир. И почему я не падаю? Может, потому что я лежу? И сплю. Когда же я проснусь...»_

Он остановился и заслонил глаза рукой. Сделал шаг назад. А потом и еще один. Вторая рука потянулась в карман за телефоном. А зачем... кому он сейчас сможет позвонить? И пальцы беспомощно разжались. Из горла вырвался непонятный звук. Возможно, это был всхлип... и если да, то Дэннис позволил его себе в первый раз в жизни.

\- Мы о вас долго говорили, в самолете ночью было скучновато.

\- Замолчи, о Господи, замолчи... - Дэннис вслепую отступил к кубу мини-бара и сел на него. Тяжело оперся всем телом и услышал скрип паркетных досок. - Не приближайтесь ко мне! Даже думать не смейте.

\- Всё в порядке, - полные губы говорившего, в невидимые трещинки которых забилась черная кровь, улыбались. Длинный острый язык мимолетно облизал их, отчищая от скверны, но Остерманн не видел. Он прятал лицо так, как мог бы страус прятать свою башку в песок. Музыкант не шелохнулся и тогда, когда скрип утих. Дьявол рядом? Почему его шаги больше не слышны? Где он... - Я же говорил тебе – два лица, два тела, две шкатулки с секретом. И я привел тебе второго. Дэннис, от кого ты сбегаешь? От нас ли? Раскаяние тебе не поможет, слишком поздно отменять желание.

\- И вы не сгинете? - недоверчиво прошептал тот. Пот выступил на его висках, покрыл горячей испариной шею. Помутившееся сознание прояснилось через силу, логика боролась с органами чувств, и последние побеждали. Но так не должно было быть. Чужая пятерня ласково потрепала его выбритый затылок левее ирокеза. Он покачнул головой, протестуя и уклоняясь от нежности своего демона.

\- Ну-ну... в неверии своём ты переплюнул демиурга, создавшего тебя. Прими нас, как принимал мефедрон. Ты не думал о последствиях, помнишь? Урон для здоровья был не так страшен, как потери для чьего-то кошелька. Был концерт, была усталость... и было избавление. Мы – твое избавление. В круглых белых таблетках. Гладеньких... во вкусной глазури.

\- Ладно, - он резко отнял руку от лица и вздрогнул, поняв, что всё равно ни хрена не был подготовлен к тому, что застанет здесь. Две накидки валялись в противоположном углу студии черными лужицами, великолепие ада больше некому было скрывать или поглощать.

Двое. Не страшные и не угрожающие... « _О, это_ _умелая иллюзия»_. Тонкие порочные лица, черты много ярче и прекраснее, чем на том убогом фото, присланном Антье, детское выражение вселенского любопытства и очарования. Каштановые волосы струятся у обоих почти до колен, тяжелая стена их едва ли шевелится при движении. В целом их можно было бы принять за людей и усмирить бешено прыгающий пульс. Если бы не одно «но».

Юрген вытянул руки в сторону, представляя своего спутника:

\- Данаис Хет Ван Дер Ваальт. Мой брат. В своем безрассудстве ты захотел так много, и так огромна была твоя жажда, что один я её всю утолить не смог. Поэтому нас родилось двое. Не проболтайся же... Болван Маттиас о близнеце моём ничего не знает. Он прибережен только для тебя. Как особый напиток от шеф-повара. Маленький двойной эспрессо.

Остерманн взглянул в непроницаемые глаза Данаиса и тут же пожалел об этом. Его снова прошиб холодный пот. «Эспрессо» был вовсе не маленьким, хорошего роста, тонкий, гибкий и длинноногий. _«Подиумная модель без малейшего признака измождения от недоедания и анорексии»._ И походил на Юргена, как четкий оттиск с копировального аппарата. Агрессивно красные – ярче, чем пожарная сигнализация – губы и белая-белая кожа, белее самой смерти, будто сожравшая смерть. А еще полное отсутствие родинок, узкая линия бедер, узких и кукольных, откровенно выпирающие над низким ремнём тазовые косточки... От второго стона музыкант всё-таки удержался.

Почему отличались глаза? Почему не сияли так же, почему были темны? Фиолетовые молнии изредка пробегали по черноте зрачков. Дэннис читает в них смерть и забвение. И они не улыбаются. « _Что сказал Юрген? Две шкатулки с секретом? Но лишь в одной дремлет угроза?»_

\- Иди же к нам, Дэннис, - глубоким голосом, внезапно сползая в хрипотцу, позвал Юрген. - Вставай, хватит думать. Через полчаса ты привыкнешь, даю слово. Волосы перестанут тебя слепить. Как и всё остальное. Берись за дело. Нет смысла в красоте, надёжно запертой в чулане. Если её никто не увидел и не вкусил, если она бесполезно умрет в четырех стенах, не вдохнув ни единого глоточка свежего воздуха извне и не принеся наслаждение своему создателю, скульптору и художнику. Нет смысла в совершенстве форм, если ты их никому не покажешь. Покажи... пока не успел поцеловаться с разочарованием. Ведь даже красота приедается со временем.

\- Особенно если жрать ее столовыми ложками, - протянул Хет задорно и улыбнулся.

« _ЗАЧЕМ он улыбнулся? Оскал дракона... и тот был бы мягче в жестоком порабощающем гипнозе»._

Остерманну впал в откровенную и окончательную слабость и дурноту. Силы встать кое-как нашлись, но подойти?.. Как? Когда пол кружится над головой, потолка тупо нет, а тошнота от обеденной трапезы отформовалась во вполне конкретный недопереваренный желчный ком и подкатывает к горлу...

Близнецы, две блестящие черные пиявки, облепили стоящего в мертвой безмятежности шока музыканта, и один – в ломающейся тишине уже сложно было разобрать кто – прошептал:

\- Angriff. Herzattacke. Du holst mich ein[1].

 

* * *

 

[1] Нападение. Сердечный приступ. Ты настигаешь меня (нем.) – строки из песни ISC “Herzattacke” (2002).


	7. Spiel | Играй

Спустя полчаса сердце запустилось в обычном ритме. Куда ушли сами эти полчаса, Дэннис не знал и знать, в сущности, не хотел. Четыре крохотных прокола в его шее остались незамеченными: кровь в них свернулась необычайно быстро, а сытые и раздобревшие улыбки демонов ослеплённой жертве ничего не подсказали. Слабости Остерманн не почувствовал, напротив – небывалый душевный подъём, прилив вдохновения и пик мозговой активности. Он смог смеяться шуткам парней без боли в сведённых скулах, брать, не рискуя уронить, фотоаппарат, расставлять своих стройных моделей в нужных углах съёмочного пространства с нужных ракурсов и быстро щелкать затвором... параллельно ощущая непонятное жжение в грудине и невыносимую сухость во рту. Но списывал он это на обед и выпитое вино.

 Близнецы позировали чётко и слаженно, то зеркально повторяя позы и движения, а то дополняя друг друга, как белое и черное. Никто не переговаривался и ничего не спрашивал, слова остались за бортом, не пригодившись этой троице. Фотограф едва уловимыми жестами показывал, что требуется сделать, а Юрген хлопал великолепными ресницами и вытягивался в руках у брата длинным трофеем с красиво запрокинутой головой. Потом они лежали на полу, смешавшись шевелюрами, как на дне темно-каштанового колодца, играли мертвых, закрыв глаза и затаив дыхание. И специально устроенный сквозняк разметал полы их рубашек. А когда трупы «ожили», Хет, не дожидаясь приглашения, прислонился к стене с зажжённой сигаретой между пальцев с видом утомлённого жизнью сынка миллионера. Юрген не без двусмысленности встал перед ним на колени и взялся за ширинку облегающих штанов близнеца. Легонько потянул... Вспышка, щелчок, ещё щелчок – скандальная сцена запечатлена.

 _«Дальше»,_ – знаками показывал Дэннис, быстро протирал лоб бумажным платком и еще быстрее прокручивал настройки и переклеивал декорации. В следующем кадре Юрген вставлял в петлицу пиджака белую лилию, а Хет до блеска начищал его ботинки замшевой тряпочкой. Слуга и хозяин из них получились так же естественно, как и дальше – соперники на поле для игры в гольф. Хет неловко замахивался клюшкой, а Юрген смеялся за его спиной у флажка и лунки: его мячик уже закатился. Но в следующей постановке Хет отомстил, ладонью зажав брату рот, когда тот схватил его за шиворот. Движения, движения, яркие, без картинного замирания, без вымученных улыбок, растягивающих рот на целые минуты... Дэннис фотографировал их без устали, переполнявший его восторг лился непрерывным стальным светом из глаз, а шоу и не думало заканчиваться. Вот Юрген стоит на одном колене, протягивая близнецу раскрытую коробочку с бутафорским кольцом. У Данаиса упала челюсть, подарок он не принял. Но вот он уже лезет за Юргеном в тесное картонное окно, кричит, признаваясь в любви, застревает, но не сдается. А вот они оба на узком псевдобрачном ложе, покрытом лепестками роз, один нежно держит второго за руку, затем стеснительно отворачивается. Сколько искренности, страх, надежда и недоумение в глазах...

 _«Шедевр за шедевром. Они созданы для широкоугольных объективов. Вставай, Юрген, душа ада. Ложе убираем, нам нужна темная комната в замке, затхлая и пыльная. Притушим свет на левом фланге, останется одна лампа у меня за спиной. Полутемно и волшебно._ _Camera_ _obsc_ _ū_ _ra_ _. Времена декаданса, на твоём лице печать усталости и тщеты всего сущего. На голове – перья и сажа. Лицо выпачкано тушью, пальцы тоже, и одежда, ты был художником. Сядь в угол, ты грустишь и мечтаешь. Хет придет со свечой пожелать тебе доброй ночи. Огонек свечи поколеблется от сквозняка и погаснет. Вы одни в четырех стенах, как обломки кораблекрушения. Обломки людей. О, это выражение тоски, бесполезности и пресыщенности... Хет перебирает твои волосы в надежде развеять тяжёлые думы. Уложи голову на его плечо. Больше пыли, меньше света, фокус на винтажных сапогах. И немного мусора на полу. Где треснувшее зеркало?! Здесь оно. Сядьте поближе к нему. Не замирайте. Легкий вздох, прикушенные губы, мимолетный взгляд в потолок, грязная рука в руке... Гениально. Снято. Дальше»._

\- Перерыв, - произнес Юрген, нарушая хрупкую тишину декаданса. Хет, державший его на руках, шевельнулся, но остался сидеть на месте. - Герр Остерманн?

\- Вы голодны? Я закажу пиццу, кофе, сок, тайскую лапшу... чего вам хочется?

\- Нет, - Юрген закинул ногу на ногу. От этого простого движения Дэнниса повело в сторону, он задел штатив с фотокамерой, но она устояла. - Мы хотим, чтоб ты поспал.

\- Я не устал.

\- А Данаис другого мнения.

\- Прошло два часа, - нетерпеливо возразил Остерманн. - У меня их всего три. В 19:30 ужин с девелоперами, затем пробы новой...

\- Я приказываю тебе уснуть, - тихо произнес Хет. Тьма в его глазах отразила красное зарево неизвестно где разразившегося химического пожара. Столбы дыма, похожие на гигантских черных червей, устремились круто в небо и заволокли чужие, слишком крупные звезды. Будто сожрали их в густой чадной дымке.

Глухой негромкий звук падения. Дэннис манекеном растянулся на полу, ноги разъехались в стороны, глаза превратились в блестящие стальные пуговицы. Его цилиндр при падении слетел с головы и покатился в сторону к близнецам. Юрген остановил головной убор носком своего громадного ботинка. Поднял и прижал к груди.

\- Сладких снов...

\- ...наш творец. Ты видишь сны в последний раз.

Братья синхронно повернули головы друг к другу. Юрген улыбнулся мягко и лучезарно, а Хет – бледной улыбкой влюбленной смерти, поглотившей смерть.

 _\- И что же он увидит, Данаис?_ \- светлый демон нахлобучил цилиндр на тёмного. Его улыбка стала совершенно прозрачной, светящиеся губы с каждым непроизнесённым вслух словом разгорались всё ярче.

\- Как переступает порог дома. Дома, где живёт его мечта.

 

* * *

Они напоминали двух барашков на заклание. Не умели позировать, скромно закатывали глазки, не знали, куда девать руки. Не понимали простых команд, и ему постоянно приходилось прерывать настройки съемки, чтобы подойти и поправить их перекошенные от смущения плечи. То один, то второй принимался смотреть прямо в объектив, что противоречило всем канонам модельного искусства, он ругался сквозь зубы и щелкал пальцами, отвлекая их внимание от фотокамеры.

Он устал, возбуждался и терял терпение. И рассудок. Вместо этих, вполне обыденных и почти домашних кустарных съемок ему виделись совсем другие кадры. Те, в которых близнецы были именно тем, кого он заказывал у ада. Не идеально послушными танцорами чужого балета, не красивыми куклами и даже не его музами. А убийцами, пришедшими выжечь землю и обратить в пепел всех на ней живущих. Обратить в пепел и его кровь. Заставить его кричать... криком боли и криком эйфории, одновременно саднящими и горящими где-то глубоко в груди.

Горы изувеченных тел, гниющих под черным небом, мертвые изломанные деревья, растущие будто корнями вверх, белая, покрытая солью почва, в которой давным-давно ничего не росло, и снег, кроваво-алые снежинки... тающие на слабо светящейся мраморной коже. И рот, сладко смеющийся и вкушающий сырое мясо, холодные, скользкие, но еще не протухшие кишки. Рот, черный и жирно блестящий от мажущих кусочков какой-то гадости, которую нашел во внутренностях убитых. Рот, что жадно ловил снежинки, и они краснели еще сильнее, таяли и алыми каплями опускались на горячий шершавый язык. А язык он представлял себе и вовсе... лижущим его собственные иссохшие от желания губы. Чужой рот, погружающийся в его рот до конца... И зубы, ласково вгрызающиеся ему в горло. Он будет на вершине пирамиды трупов. Возляжет туда тоже вслед за всеми, само собой. Но потом. Сначала им, Остерманном, всласть полакомится убийца, богоподобный демон с грустными и невинными глазами. И жуткая вонь разлагающейся крови не может перебить его естественный запах, чистый, вкусный и дурманящий. Он задыхается в сладкой безошибочности этого запаха всякий раз... когда Юрген подходит слишком близко. Склоняет к нему длинноволосую голову, спрашивает о чем-то. А он не слышит вопрос, к чертям вопрос. Он дышит, как наркоман, получивший в наследство фабричное подполье в Колумбии по производству чистейшего кокаина... о, это наваждение, которое он уже не собирается стряхивать с себя.

\- Дэннис, ты прослушаешь самое важное, - в кровожадные мысли без спросу влезал голос, а чужая рука осторожно трясла его за предплечье.

\- Ну? - Остерманн помахал головой, отгоняя свои адские видения чуть в сторонку, но не совсем вон, оставляя неподалеку... и сфокусировал раздраженный взгляд на кристальных, то небесных, то грязно сапфировых синих глазах.

\- Хочешь, мы займемся любовью? Друг с другом, - от спокойствия этого чистого голоса сирены не просто можно было, а хотелось удавиться. - Хет любит делать это со мной на полу. И у стенки, стоя. У нас раньше не было зрителей. Но раз уж я твой муз... мы можем пригасить софиты.

\- Я сплю, и мне пора просыпаться, - пробормотал Дэннис, не заметив, как отвисла его собственная челюсть. - Пора. Повтори-ка еще раз?

\- Я сказал – неправильно жаться к стенке в одной и той же позе. Давай воспользуемся реквизитом, - Юрген непонимающе похлопал ресницами. - Проявим немного фантазию. У тебя тут столько запасов! Я нашел молоко, мы можем им облиться. А еще ткани, мне кажется, зеленая драпировка подошла бы, оттенив бледность. Мы пригасим софиты, чтобы исключить эффект болезненности и слишком ярких бликов.

\- Раздевайся.

\- Прошу прощения? - парнишка поднял одну бровь.

\- Не слышишь... Тогда я сам, - процедил Дэннис сквозь зубы и рванул к себе юного красавца.

\- Эй! - голландец вывернулся, сделал предупреждающий знак Хету, поспешившему было на помощь, и поглядел на Остерманна чуточку взволнованно. - Не сбивайте меня с толку. Мы о «ню» не договаривались. Дэннис, какой вам прок от мужской обнажёнки? Её не принимают нормальные журналы.

\- Да брось играть в добродетель и совесть! Не знаю, как брат твой сиреневоглазый, но ты... - он сжал зубы, цедя каждое слово и вконец изнемогая от запаха этого коварного демона и его непосредственной близости, - мой муз. Мой хренов. Подлый. Сладкий. И. Испорченный. Муз! Я видел тебя в своих наичернейших и грязнейших грезах, полуснах-полуяви. Я знаю, на что ты способен! - Дэннис перевел дух и зашептал страстно, одной ногой увязая в безумии: - Ты... ты же настоящая содомская шлюха... И я имел тебя в такой извращенной форме, что деревья и кусты отворачивались, краснея. А земля прогибалась, не желая носить нас и держать рядом, вдвоем.

\- Как... вы... - одними губами голландец договорил «смеете» и сжал рот в полоску, задохнувшись. Неподдельный. Разозленный. Хет чутко принюхивался к напряженному воздуху, но не двигался с места. Лёд в его темно-сиреневых глазах подтаивал от неясного удивления.

Повисла неудобная пауза. Щеки Юргена на несколько секунд приобрели невероятный пунцовый оттенок, потом кровь от них резко схлынула вся, и они стали фарфоровыми, практически прозрачными, с четко прорисованными веточками голубых капилляров. Дэннис с сожалением сглотнул слюну. Даже в головокружительной злости этот мальчик был непередаваемо прекрасен.

\- Данаис, пойдем отсюда! - голос взлетел в самую высокую тональность и чуть звенел от ярости, сдерживаемой уже из последних сил. - Мы ошиблись адресом! Этот человек – преступник и растлитель! Пожалуйста, найди... найди и подними мою сумку. Аво... да тьфу! Адвокату позвоним позже!

Пульс в висках измолотил кровь вдребезги. Измолотил все мысли, они избиты, им больно, ему сейчас везде больно. А они... какие еще «они»? Исчезли из студии двумя бесшумными тенями.

Остерманн, не в силах переварить эту сцену, просто вышвырнул её на время из пылающей головы, схватил верхний листок из стопки, забился в угол зала, умоляя тело остановиться с внутренними побоями, и принялся писать. Убегал от всего, что болело и стонало внутри, быстро-быстро черкал карандашом по съезжающим строкам, незаметно рычал, жевал себе щеки... и всё-таки приходил в себя. Ему некогда сожалеть о происшедшем, раскаиваться в несдержанности или впадать в панику. Вдохновение упало сверху и накрыло его полностью. Все рассыпанные кто куда кусочки текста и музыки встали на свои места.

Это будет его лучший видеоклип. Нет, это будет грандиозный скандал, конвульсии захлебывающейся от слюны прессы, шквал критики, эмоций, слава и воспоминания на долгие годы. А главную роль в нём исполнит Юрген... совершив на сцене понарошку то, что он, оскорбленный, отказался делать по-настоящему. Дурачок.

\- Но, может быть, он ещё передумает, - меланхолично сказал Дэннис, не замечая своей предельной измученности и взмокшей на груди рубашки, скомкал третий черновик и прицельно бросил в корзину. - Он подарит мне свой рот... хочется ему того или нет.

 

* * *

Мягкий толчок в грудь и плечо. Дэннис очнулся на полу фотостудии. Дизайнерские часы на стене, выполненные в форме перевернутого, кокетливо подтаявшего айсберга, показывали без трех минут семь. В центре табло переливались красным шесть цифр: 08.08.07. Но на дату он внимания не обратил, жадно рыская глазами по всем углам и нишам в поисках утраченного. Последние декорации, воссоздававшие стены мрачного замка, стояли нетронутыми, за зубчатой картонной стеной выглядывали стопки использованных макетов, серебряные светоотражатели и диффузоры, фотоаппарат высился на треноге, рядом – беспорядочные кучки сажи и горсть розовых лепестков из предыдущей декадентской постановки. И всё.

\- Чёрт! А где?!

Драгоценного сценария нового клипа, что он так кропотливо писал – во сне! – не было нигде. Хотя финальную строчку отчетливо помнили пальцы, а губы повторяли ее без звука, она застыла в глубине горла, только ему страшно произнести. И это она поднимала его мертвое от усталости, едва ли слушавшееся тело, насильно заставляла если не идти, то ползком дотягиваться до последнего целого карандаша.

 

 _“He_ _sealed_ _his_ _fate_ _with_ _the_ _kiss_ _of_ _death **[1]**_ _”_

 

Что? Нет, ни стоны, ни протестующее царапанье ногтями по полу тоже не помогут. Ему придется – писать заново, писать наяву, не на призрачной бумаге. И побыстрее – пока он помнит разные мелкие подробности, пока ноющее тело не отказало ему вновь, уплыв по серым волнам беспамятства, а воспаленные глаза не закрылись, в который раз съезжая с мелких строчек.

Близнецов-демонов он бы сейчас убил, не приходя в сознание и трезвый рассудок. И занимался бы чем-то грязным и не описываемым никаким сценарием с их восхитительными окровавленными трупами. Ему хватило бы сил, он сам не знает откуда, но хватило бы.

Может, поэтому в студии предусмотрительно никого не оказалось? Дэннис дописал. Дэннис орал. Дэннис наконец-то плакал. А еще смеялся. Хотел спать, хотел есть, хотел секса, хотел... в изнеможении хотел уже хоть какой-нибудь разрядки или отключки, можно вместе, можно одновременно. Юрген, Хет. _«Интересно, почему вас не трое...»_

Но, по крайней мере, они, его дивное проклятое сокровище, пропали не совсем бесследно. К цилиндру, лежащему на подоконнике, английской булавкой была приколота записка. Он нашел ее, когда почти поверил в сон и смирился, что больше не увидит их.

 

_«Ночь. Я вернусь к тебе. Оставь окно распахнутым»._

 

* * *

[1] Он запечатал свою судьбу поцелуем смерти (англ.) – искаженные строки из песни In Strict Confidence – Kiss of death с сингла “Engelstaub” (2003).


	8. Nacht | Ночь

\- Где ты был? - Йорг распахнул перед ним дверь автомобиля.

\- Что значит «где я был»? Ты настолько ненавидишь моё хобби, что забыл адрес студии?

\- Я приезжал туда вчера в семь. Хотел забрать тебя на ужин с девелоперами, как и договаривались. Тебя не было. И что с телефоном? Никто сутки не мог к тебе дозвониться.

Дэннис сел куда-то на автомате. Вот же салон машины, вот Йорг, привычно берущийся за руль, а вот... вот его старый добрый мобильник. Ярко-синий чуть запыленный экран с эмблемой ISC. Ни сообщений, ни пропущенных вызовов. Сутки? Какие еще сутки?

\- Который час? - спросил Остерманн хриплым, невероятно севшим голосом.

\- Семь часов одна минута.

\- А день?

\- Среда. Ты что-то принимал? Мы ведь условились еще в Нюрнберге...

\- Повтори, какой сегодня день.

\- Среда, восьмое августа, - Йорг прекратил таращиться на него в зеркало заднего вида и повернулся. Сжал подлокотник своего водительского кресла крупной волосатой рукой. Сжал, сильно деформируя. - Дэннис, ты пропал куда-то на сутки. Пропустил ужин и не купил «муравейник».

\- Назначь ужин опять. На сегодня, на сейчас.

\- Уже назначил. Перенес в надежде, что ты оклемаешься, где бы и с чем ты ни валялся. Ответил на пару звонков. Не на все, конечно, занят был твоими поисками. Эдриан тебя потерял с позавчера, а Антье...

\- Что, Антье орала как резаная? Не знаю, где шатался я и мой телефон. Где-то вне зоны покрытия... - он оборвал себя, ощутив прилив ужаса. Вспомнил, что увидел в глазах Хета сразу после того, как раздраженно сказал о прошедших двух часах. Наивный... Близнецы глумились над ним. Без чувств, без трепета... циничными русалками нырнули в колодец его одержимости и расчетливо взбаламутили всю воду в грязную пену. Какие, в жопу, два часа?! Он сгорел бы, сердце под натиском черных легких не выдержало бы. И демоны утащили его в неизвестное место, в точности, правда, повторявшее его собственный павильон. И время шло по-другому. И съемки, и декорации, даже свет падал по-другому, слишком идеально, слишком точно, слишком выверено и невозможно по земным меркам. И грим, одежда, сажа, розы – трогал, поправлял, рассыпал или собирал, не успевая дышать. А потом его вернули? Из чужого мира со слишком крупными и красивыми звездами. И тот толчок в грудь и в плечо... косвенное доказательство перемещения.

_«Почему меня? Почему вы остались там сами, а меня выбросили? Да, вы не люди, чудовища. Но мне больше не страшно. Я устал как мертвец непогребенный. Я уснул бы сейчас между вами, дерзкими, не мягкими, не ласковыми, жестокосердыми. Но горячими и обнаженными... Такими, какими я непрерывно вас рисую и хочу. Особенно тебя, Юрген. Ты ведь дашь мне свой рот, знаю, что дашь, как глупо, что я засомневался. Дразнишь, томишь и выжидаешь, пока я не найду способ обойти тебя, поймать сзади. Взять... сзади. Охотник не расслабляется с опасной дичью. Иначе дичь его разорвет»._

\- Прибыли. Муравейник. Дэннис... Уснул? Дэннис!

\- Да! - он неприятно вздрогнул. Одежду насквозь пропитал пот, а он только сейчас заметил, verdammt. - Подождешь меня или уедешь?

\- Надо бы скататься опять в банк, я ведь сдал в кассу наличку, о которой ты просил вчера, не пригодившуюся. Но боюсь теперь тебя оставлять, - Йорг, в блекло-голубых глазах которого никогда не отражались ни интерес, ни сочувствие, говорил правду. Тот самый Йорг, готовый продать родную мать, если кто предложит за нее хотя бы полтинник – беспокоится? _«Ничего не может быть сильнее твоей любви к деньгам. Так неужели ты нашел во мне ту самую курицу, несущую золотые яйца?»_

В очередной вспышке мстительного удовольствия Дэннис коснулся двумя пальцами его виска. Маленький издевательский жест. Пистолет. Ба-бах.

\- Скоро вернусь.

 

* * *

\- У тебя было всё.

\- У меня б-было всё...

\- Слава, немалые деньги, внимание.

\- Слава, д-деньги, внимание...

\- Знаменит и любим.

\- Я знамен-нит. И лю...

Он уронил чугунную голову на стол и вдребезги расшиб лбом рюмку. Двенадцать рюмок крепчайшего подожженного пойла, высосанные подряд в исцарапанное горло без права на закуску. И он в говно. Плачет, разбавляя солоноватой водой разлитые по столу пиво и горькие травяные ликеры. Съезжает локтями по скользким и грязным алкогольным разводам столешницы. Пока не падает. И кровь на его лбу смешана со стеклом. Острое блестящее крошево. Красиво рассеченная левая бровь. А свежего пореза касается чей-то длинный возбужденный язык. Слизывает немного крови и возвращается в рот. Подвижный бархатистый рот. Этот дивный рот приближается к трясущимся в рыданиях губам пьяницы и продолжает говорить в них. Тихо, выразительно и жестоко.  

\- Ты знаменит. Ты любим. Ты потрахиваешь послушную, всегда готовую сучку на камеру. Потому что ты немного больной. Как и всё в вашем затхлом изувеченном мире. При этом ты питаешь некое странное, нелогично светлое и незапачканное чувство к милому худосочному другу. Тому единственному другу. С карими глазами в стальных отблесках, - рот облизнулся, но голос умолк лишь на секунду. Чтобы продолжить еще тише, еще выразительнее... медленнее. Хлестать каждым вкрадчивым словом, как мягкой шелковистой плёткой. - Он мужчина. Ты мужчина. И ты никогда не признавался себе в тайном желании завладеть им. Не пошло трахнуть, не грязно отсосать... А забрать его в полные любовного смятения объятья – и назвать своим. Ты никогда так не сделаешь. Потому что трусишь. Ты говоришь себе в оправдание, что он ничей. Ты желаешь его так осторожно, что убеждаешь внутреннего ханжу-судью, что ты не извращенный ублюдок. Что твоё желание не выходит за рамки морали, закона и биологической нормы. Ты дышишь на него спокойно, только капля безумия во взгляде чуточку выдает тебя. Всякий раз, когда ты видишь его – сжимаешь своё стонущее от похоти естество в твёрдый кулак. А он – никогда не замечает твоих сурово сдерживаемых страданий. Твой друг слишком зациклен на себе, мой мальчик. Он не отвечает тебе взаимностью. Но ты надеешься. Живешь мокрыми стыдными снами. Из ночи в день. Из года в год. А потом ты теряешь его. И вслед за тем – теряешь себя.

\- Нет... - прохрипел Эдриан.

\- Да. Смакуй потерю. Его нет с тобой, его не будет. Его отбирает какая-то эфемерная муза. Белая шваль, появившаяся из ниоткуда, юная самоуверенная дрянь, - жестокий рот улыбнулся, карминово-красные губы засияли, будто крошкой бриллиантовой усыпанные. - Любимый друг толкует тебе о ней, вдохновленный, зараженный. Ты не веришь в его мечту, говоришь ему в лицо то, что думаешь... Ты полагаешь, что честность спасет тебя. Дурачок. И вот он бросает тебя одного в квартире. И возвращает свой комплект ключей. А изнасилованные чувства шепчут тебе, что он не вернется.

\- Нет!

\- Ты посылаешь ему один звонок. Один жалкий трусливый звонок. Так боишься казаться навязчивым. Проявить чуть больше чувств, чем пришито и спрограммировано твоей подлой, потеющей по ночам от гнусных порнографических снов моралью.

\- НЕТ!

\- Тихо, - откуда-то появилась длинная мертвенно-белая рука и пережала глотку горько плачущего пьяницы. - Зачем шуметь. Ведь скоро всё кончится. Ты посылаешь бесполезный звонок. И после этого идешь на улицу. Находишь свой любимый паб “Fuchsjagd”[1]. Садишься за стол и начинаешь пить. Рюмка за рюмкой, без остановки. И под конец алкогольного угара с тобой приключается беда.

\- Ты... - Эдриан стряхнул с лица остатки стеклянного мусора. Раскрыл глаза во всю ширь, покрасневшие и безумные. - Это ты! Ты погубишь его! Ты! Я дозвонюсь, я предупрежу его!

\- Ляг где лежал, - властно приказал красивый карминовый рот, выгнувшись дьявольским полумесяцем и обрубая канаты мнимой свободы и компромиссов. - Руки по швам. Дыши и жди своё избавление смирно. Иначе я открою глаза. А ты, лишь единожды взглянув в них – больше не встанешь.

_Какое избавление?_ Но он слишком боялся за Дэнниса, за жизнь, и так подвешенную на волоске непрерывным курением... больше, чем за собственную. В этом страхе утонули и его бешенство, и возмущение. Безропотно лег на скамью в страдальческом отупении. Темные давящие стены шевельнулись. Придвинулись, опять... как и скользкий, неслышно прыгающий и наползающий потолок. Они давили на него дома, и он сбежал, повинуясь инстинкту, чтобы не сойти с ума. Три вечности бродил по улицам, ссутулившись, с низко опущенными глазами. Еще две – искал себя и не находил.

Думал, что о чем-то думал, но голова была пустой... до тех пор, пока не налилась свинцом и алкоголем.

Чувствовал, как будто что-то чувствовал... утрату, которую не восполнит ни трах с той охочей до его члена школьницей, ни музыка, ни какие-нибудь расширяющие сознание таблетки. Но не было и утраты. Ничего, кроме черно-коричневых и черно-зеленых бутылок и старинных керамических кружек. Привычная солодовая вонь пива, притягательно-отвратительный вкус аниса, фенхеля и химической вишни, жар горящего спирта, ожоги на губах. И напоследок – чужой рот... чужой язык. Закончил вкрадчиво избивать его словами. Вошел в его больное горло. И прошептал оттуда, раскатываясь по дрогнувшим жилам и стонущим костям ехидным фантастическим эхом:

\- На улицу тебя вышвырнул я. И неведомое прежде отчаяние. Но не бойся, ты не умрешь. Бойся, ты останешься жить... после того, что я с тобой сделаю.

 

* * *

\- Как всё прошло? Перенос встречи повлиял на цену? - Шелте с каменным лицом принял от него толстую папку договоров, аккуратно уложил в свой черный портфель, а портфель убрал в багажник, дважды проверив надежность замка.

\- Муравейник – наш. За полтора миллиона и обязательство не убирать и не перестраивать парковку, - Остерманн с удовольствием ущипнул бы сейчас подчиненного для усиления эффекта, но тот и так уже выглядел ужаленным и ошеломленным. Никто так дешево не продает бизнес-центры. Если нет подвоха. Дэннис искупался в недоверчивой тишине и продолжил: - Глава их холдинга Дирк фон Файербах учился со мной в старшей школе. Ударяться в воспоминания нам не разрешил регламент, но рукопожатие длилось дольше обычного. И их юрист вдруг ушел, сославшись на чрезвычайный вызов. А с первого числа из муравейника выметутся все арендаторы.

\- Все? Ты хочешь поселиться там? Один?

\- Да. Высокие потолки и чудесный простор. Фотостудию можно будет перевезти за день. Об остальном позже подумаю. Где Антье?

\- Дома. Жаловалась на тебя, потом переключилась на шоколад.

\- Вижу, она в порядке, прекрасно. Заедем на диско? Мне нужен отдых и горячая толпа.

Йорг выразил новое удивление вялым покачиванием головы, но благоразумно больше ничего не спросил. Дэннис играл в эксцентричность только на публику, в другое время, как истовый тевтонец, предпочитал порядок, тишину и уединение. Что могло произойти с ним? До или во время ужина с застройщиками.

\- Если верить GPS, ближайший клуб темный сцены – “Freak In”. Там сегодня программа “Schwüler Mittwoch[2]”, - Йорг выжидающе посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Остерманн подкрашивал губы синевато-белой помадой. - Тебя сразу же узнают. В багажнике завалялся плащ с капюшоном. Не хочешь накинуть?

\- Думаешь, в плаще не узнают? - он усмехнулся и положил на плечо своего раба руку. - Пойдём со мной. Будешь телохранителем.

\- Нет, нет... ты рехнулся, - Йорг дернулся вперед, освобождая плечо, и вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой. - Я боюсь их. Твоих оголтелых фанатов.

\- Эти люди, эти фрики в племенной раскраске и в фосфоресцирующих одежках... именно эти необузданные психи, от которых так жалко трусятся твои поджилки, делают тебе кассу, - Дэннис с наслаждением вонзил ногти в кожу между его ключицами. Дождался сдавленного мычания, и лишь тогда отпустил. - Помнишь, а? Всякий раз, как заходишь в банк.

\- Иногда я тебя просто ненавижу, - Шелте сипел сквозь зубы, будучи заведомо в проигрыше, но упрямства ему было не занимать. - Я останусь в машине.

\- Вылезай живо.

\- Мы еще не приехали, - Йорг притормозил перед высоким кубическим зданием и полосатым шлагбаумом, вытащил из жёлтого паркомата талончик и завернул на подземную стоянку. - Ты хочешь напиться? Я не готов к феерии твоего алкогольного трипа.

\- Занесешь моё бесчувственное тело домой, всего-то и делов, - насмешливо уточнил Остерманн и легонько сжал пальцы – на этот раз вокруг толстой красной шеи. - Я по прежнему вешу шестьдесят пять кило против твоих девяносто. Йорг...

\- Я повинуюсь, - отрезал Йорг и остановил автомобиль на парковочном месте с отметкой «163». Высвободился из фальшивого захвата, вышел сам, затем открыл дверь своему «господину», схватил повелительно протянувшуюся руку в обрезанной перчатке, помог выйти... со всем возможным почтением, хотя глаза у него были по-бычьи налиты кровью. - Цилиндр хоть оставь в салоне. Пожалуйста.

Дэннис поднял брови, удивляясь его внезапно прорезавшейся рассудительности, но совету внял. Двумя руками приподнял маленький ирокез, скрепленный синеватым гелем, тряхнул головой, проверяя, что держится всё великолепно, и позволил Йоргу отвести себя в лифт, а из лифта – к двум скучающим вышибалам, стоявшим по бокам турникета под неоновой надписью “Freak In”. Администратор отсутствовал, свет у кассы притушен... плохие признаки.

\- Вечер добрый, герр, - проговорил охранник, дежуривший слева. Сильный акцент с искажением гласных выдал в нём чеха. - Сожалею, входа нет.

\- Клуб полон? - вопросил Остерманн и привычно нащупал в кармане деньги. - Сколько стоит die Eintrittskarte[3]?

\- Десятку, - второй охранник, говоривший без акцента и даже с претензией на академический немецкий, медленно, будто издеваясь, мотнул головой. - Ничего не получится, пока оттуда не выйдет хотя бы один человек. А вас тут двое, господа.

\- Дэннис, само провидение не хочет, чтоб ты сегодня пил и дебоширил, - заискивающе прошептал Шелте и обвил его локоть, намереваясь увести.

\- Ты меня позоришь, - обронил он отчетливо с глубочайшим презрением в голосе. А взгляд рабу и вовсе не достался: Остерманн смотрел исключительно на живую преграду перед турникетом. - Сотни хватит? У меня нет времени на торги.

Громила-немец с тревогой оглянулся на камеру слежения, мигавшую в противоположном углу красным огоньком (была включена функция записи и звука, и картинки), но громила-чех, радостно осклабившись, кивнул и вырвал предложенную купюру.

\- За каждого! - протянул он гнусаво и ткнул пальцем в Йорга. Прижимистого менеджера чуть не хватил удар. Пришлось раскошеливаться самостоятельно: дёрнув кончиками губ, Дэннис дал понять, что платить за него не будет.

Турникет и тихий пустующий коридор остались позади. Они погрузились в кромешный ад. Оглушительные бластбиты и рёв синтезаторов из динамиков выбивали из грудной клетки волокнистую плевральную ткань, защищавшую легкие, сердце стучало на скорости двигателя хорошего спорткара, в черепной коробке подпрыгивали, перекатываясь, остатки обезумевших мозговых клеток, а глаза слепли от бешено скачущих полос прожекторов. На самом деле это – обычный провинциальный клуб, обычный dark-electro, обычный белый дым и подсветка. Но с непривычки Йоргу показалось, что его уже запрессовали в кашу, перемололи и отправили в желудок некому монструозному организму. Дэннис наблюдал за ним, зеленым и мелко трясущимся, с насмешкой.

\- Оглох? Может, хоть о деньгах горевать забудешь, - произнес музыкант, наслаждаясь невольным садизмом. Какая утонченная получилась месть... за все прошлые притеснения. Глаза Шелте чуть не вылезли из орбит. Сто евро, о да... он от жадности должен сейчас локти грызть. - Я на танцполе. Принеси мне выпить. Какой-нибудь коктейль, который порекомендует бармен.

Больше Остерманн о своём неповоротливом помощнике не вспоминал. Ушел во власть грузно топчущихся тел, упитанных и не очень, потных, неуклюжих и не слишком привлекательных, но все как один – отдающих долг тёмному сэмплу, поставленному диджеем. Сосредоточенные движения, одурманенные лица, мнимое или настоящее отсутствие контроля... Дэннис раскинул руки, задевая случайных соседей, и с силой вдохнул грязный, насквозь пропитанный усталостью человеческий дух. Ужасный запах? Отнюдь нет. Это не грустная усталость долго вкалывавших работяг. Это приятная усталость праздно прожигающих жизнь молодых людей, мальчиков и девочек, день-деньской слонявшихся без дела, спавших, жравших и болтавших ни о чём. Но вечером они нашли себе место и применение – напитать его, величайшего, своими нерастраченными силами. Глупые недозревшие души, потерянные бездумные головы. Но ему хорошо, ему невероятно хорошо среди них, поглощать все энергетические излишки, что они по дурости сеют вокруг себя. Это замена табаку, игле и многочисленным таблеткам. Это чистое блаженство бытия. Ради этого можно часик потерпеть затхлый воздух и заложенные уши.

Йорг протиснулся к нему сквозь море танцующих, подставил полосатую соломинку к бледно накрашенным губам, держа стакан в своей руке, и проследил, как зеленоватое содержимое движется в горло Дэнниса сквозь кубики льда и листочки мяты. Четыре глотка... ему достаточно. Простужаться и подвергать опасности хриплый и коммерчески успешный в своей сексуальности голос нельзя. Остаток «мохито» Шелте допил сам. Знаками спросил, не нужно ли чего еще, получил отрицательный жест и отошел подпирать стенку. Наблюдать исподтишка за своим надменным хозяином, что официально считался деловым партнером и кем он не был на самом деле даже в самом начале этого так называемого партнерства. Остерманн подчинял и властвовал. Непонятно, правда, как. Не угрожал, не врал, не устраивал заговоров, в половые контакты с целью наживы не вступал. Какая-то чертовщина, что плыла далеко впереди него, делала всю грязную работу по привлечению, обольщению и пленению. Ему же оставалось с торжествующей улыбкой ссыпать в мешок трофеи. Йорг сполна ощущал себя таким трофеем. И сопротивлялся, всячески доказывая, что больше всего на свете любит деньги, и потом уже – по-наркомански худого вокалиста ISC, которого то нарочно, то бессознательно вгонял в могилу. Своеобразный способ давать сдачи, при котором выигрыша не было ни у кого. Но задуматься об этом Йоргу не хватало мощностей мыслительного аппарата.

Танцы продолжались в непрерывном ритме безумия более часа, сэмплы менялись, но режущий шум для непривычного уха оставался неизменным. Высокая степень музыкального гипноза, объединяющая толпу в единый организм (и безошибочно угадывая в них потомков племен, ритуально плясавших вокруг тотема под барабанный бой), или же экстези, щедро раздаваемый в туалете за бесценок, тому виной, но никто из посетителей клуба так и не признал в Остерманне звезду darkwave и EBM. Он свободно кружил по затуманенному залу, запрокинув голову, рубашка на его спине темнела от пятен пота, каблуки ботинок иногда встречались друг с другом, заставляя спотыкаться, но он не останавливался, повторяя снова и снова нехитрую траекторию. Восьмерку.

Шелте заскучал где-то на второй минуте созерцания босса, но ему никто не собирался давать отдых. За барную стойку в метре от угрюмого менеджера уселись длинные стройные ноги, заканчивавшиеся широкими подвязками для чулок. Алое платье скрывало лишь самое драгоценное, да и то – не слишком рьяно. Ухоженные пальчики, украшенные на ногтях чёрным лаком, поднесли к ярким губам сигарету и зажигалку. А голос произнес ласково, с сочувствием и с дымком из ноздрей:

\- Не любишь танцевать? Я тоже не люблю. А что любишь? Давай-ка этим и займёмся...

 

* * *

Не найдя Йорга в пределах клуба, Дэннис вышел на улицу, потом на парковку, закончил круг танцполом (охранники на повторном фэйс-контроле улыбались ему как родному), заглянул для очистки совести в сортир и поехал домой. Вождение в пьяном виде могло сильно повредить имиджу и попасть в прессу в качестве маленького, но надоедливого скандала. Но, к счастью, в четыре утра его ровно едущая на максимально разрешенной скорости машина не привлекла внимания дорожной полиции. Мозг был полностью выключен свежей энергией и чистым концентрированным наслаждением, повороты руля и нажатие педалей осуществлялись в автоматическом режиме и почти что с закрытыми глазами.

Приехав домой, он бросил машину на стоянке для инвалидов (за соблюдением правил парковки в криминогенных районах всё равно никто не следил), ввалился к себе, едва волоча ноги, и плюхнулся в постель не раздеваясь.

Мокрым, грязным и слегка засаленным его и застало утро... в объятьях у нежнокожего ожившего кошмара.

 

* * *

 

[1] «Лисья охота» (нем.)

[2] Знойная среда (нем.)

[3] Входной билет (нем.)


	9. Schmutz | Грязь

Оквадратившиеся глаза впились в свежее лицо подростка, в его целомудренно сложенные губы, а просмоленные легкие второпях втянули чистый воздух, выдыхаемый чужими, тонкими и нервными, ноздрями. Юрген ворвался к нему в дом? Забрался в его постель? Какие нелепые вопросы. Как по-дурацки мозг всегда бьется над очевидной реальностью, не в состоянии принять её сразу.

Он... помнит до мельчайших подробностей рельеф одеяла, на которое вчера упал. Зигзаги складок, в которые свернул его, ворочаясь и затем засыпая. Засыпая один. А сейчас под ним пропотевший матрас, он ощущает минимум два сырых пятна – от спины и шевелюры. А еще... ощущает голое бедро своего демонического совершенства, втиснутое в пространство меж его костлявых коленей. И обе его грязные ладони лежат на маленьких крепких ягодицах. Трогают их, трогают... Это – настоящее. И ничего упрямее настоящего, сконцентрировавшегося в этих полубезумных прикосновениях, нет. И тем противнее ему кажется собственное немытое тело и привычно склеенные гелем волосы. Нужно как-то высвободиться и по-быстрому принять душ. И покурить. Хотя курить как раз и не хотелось. Это чудо.

Дэннис нахмурился, прекрасно осознавая, что за чудо на самом деле свершилось. Просто его единственный, его истинный наркотик здесь. И пока Юрген пьёт его душу, одновременно питая своим телом, ему не будет хотеться курить. Не будет хотеться вообще ничего другого, прежних ничтожных заменителей счастья и спокойствия, снотворных, пьянящих или отрезвляющих. Проклятые зависимости никуда не деваются, боги слишком хитры, чтобы снимать несчастных, созданных от скуки людишек с крючка.

Он неуклюже раздвинул ноги, позволяя бедру Юргена соскользнуть на простыню, и охнул. Колючие иголочки страха воткнулись под кожу вперемешку с возбуждением, ощущение преступности, прежде неслыханное и неиспробованное. А он всего лишь осмелился подсмотреть под украденное одеяло. Его юный демон – голый, невыносимо и беспардонно голый, потому что... не полностью он голый. На втором бедре у мальчика широкая подвязка от чулок, черная, кружевная, с блестящим красным украшением посередине. А на красиво согнутой руке – тяжелый браслет из какого-то пестрого камня, похожего на кошачий глаз. И между этими странными предметами его белоснежное тело похоже на монолит дьявольского цвета и вкуса, квинтэссенцию мук скульптора, загибающегося от неизлечимой болезни. Какая холодная разрушающая страсть смогла породить эти линии? Какая жертва замурована под сияющей кожей, меж гладких мышц и эластичных сухожилий? Кто-то определенно умер, отдал душу, не одну душу... украл и принес много тысяч душ, чтобы слепить это. Чтобы вдохнуть в это жизнь, чтобы позволить этому смотреть на мир глазами, сделанными из твердых сапфиров. Чтобы вытопить и отлить эти сапфиры из перемалываемых костей, мяса и жира всех попавших в ловушку, терзаемых огнем и раскаленным железом, распинаемых на крестах и кольях, колесованных и забитых камнями. Вот они спрессованы здесь. Скорчены, сдавлены, уничтожены, прах развеянный и вновь оживленный. Прекрасный палач отдыхает после всех трудов, любуется в необъятной гордости своим страшным творением.

« _Юрген... и это всё ты. Ты»._

Забыв, зачем вставал и куда шел, Дэннис побежал плохо гнущимися пальцами по тонкому изгибу шеи, погладил ключичную впадину, дошел до сосков и уронил голову, лицом на грудь демону.

\- Это невозможно, - прошептал он, касаясь губами бледной ареолы. От горячего дыхания, выдыхаемого ртом, на коже оставались мельчайшие водяные капельки. - Ты... невозможен. Не мог ты появиться из ничего.

Юрген не отвечал. Он мог искусно притворяться спящим, а мог и правда видеть десятый сон. Его глаза-сапфиры жили сейчас лишь в воображении музыканта, плотно закрытые... непроницаемые для любого взгляда.

С тяжелым вздохом Остерманн собрал волю в кулак и побрёл в ванную. На губах у него горела сладость воровато испробованного тела, в руках поселилась дрожь. А на левом соске у юного демона алели чёткие следы от зубов. Дэннис втянул его в рот так яростно, так жадно, кусал, дёргал, зализывал языком, чтоб тут же снова прокусить, ощутить податливость вкусной молодой плоти, угадать прячущиеся в ней соки, нежно облизать, крепко обхватив губами и стремясь высосать хоть что-то, снова рассвирепеть от молчаливого безразличия, и снова погрузиться в неистовые укусы, безотчетное желание причинить боль, подчинить, растерзать...

Дьявол улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и легонько потёр пострадавшее местечко. Это только начало. Самое начало их гибельного пути.

 

* * *

Где-то сиротливо капала вода. Ощущение сырости и характерный запах фекалий давали подсказку о канализационных подземельях города. Но Шелте не был ни наблюдательным, ни сообразительным, поэтому, очнувшись, сразу запаниковал. Решил, что умер и попал в зловонную яму пекла. Его походная сумка с наличкой и дорожными чеками куда-то безвозвратно пропала, на ногах присутствовал один правый ботинок (и один правый же носок), брюки были разорваны, а если точнее – разрезаны в нескольких местах, а на лбу...

Он как раз схватился за лоб, кривясь и тонко поскуливая от боли: чуть выше линии бровей вздулась шишка, кто-то очень постарался приложиться туда чем-то страшно раскаленным… или страшно холодным. Была она синевато-багровой, еще и характерной издевательской формы, но в кромешной тьме партизанам и разведчикам разглядеть это было бы затруднительно, а самой жертве – только если пальцами внимательно прощупать. Однако Йорг в тот момент способен был либо заорать, либо нечленораздельно подвывать в подслеповатом ужасе, с наглухо выключенным сознанием и соображением, что он успешно и проделал. Крик, правда, вышел немым, звучащим только в его голове. Ополоумев, он посчитал, что орет очень громко, и зажал себе уши.

Между тем вокруг, на много метров в ширину и глубину тоннелей, по-прежнему раздавались только постукивания равномерно падающих капель воды. Добротная кирпичная кладка влагу не пропускала, так что капала она с каких-то желобов сверху, возможно, то были не слившиеся остатки коллекторной волны. Это означало, что хотя бы следующие два-три часа уровень воды повышаться не будет и, даже не имея в распоряжении ни карты местности, ни фонаря, Йорг мог бы двинуться по канализации в поисках спасения. Не беда, что в некоторых местах придется брести по колено в мутной жиже, иногда согнувшись, а иногда и ползком, если тоннельные ответвления сужались в диаметре до половины человеческого роста. Ограды из нержавеющей стали, кокетливые арки и перегородки – Бохум подземный выгодно отличался от Бохума поднебного. Художник-эстет, чтобы оценить размах, отсутствовал. Зато появился кто-то другой... уставший ждать, пока Шелте превратится из запуганного и обоссавшегося животного обратно в человека.

По сухому бортику, на уровне поясницы скорчившегося в вонючей канаве Йорга, игнорируя как бы само наличие стока с экскрементами, прошелестело нечто. Оно отлично видело во тьме большими глазами, пропуская в узкие похожие на сюрикены зрачки максимум освещения, что крайне скудно просачивалось через находившийся на высоте пяти-шести метров входной люк. Оно спустилось из этого люка по выдвижной лесенке в колодец, цепляясь не за перекладины, а за вертикальные тетивы, пока не соскользнуло всем длинным змеиным телом в восьмой коллекторный участок и уверенно двинулось прямо к Шелте.

Йорг не видел. Как? Если кромешность окружающей темноты уже выколола ему глаза или даже вырвала их с корнем зрительного нерва. А если бы и увидел – повторно обоссался.

Ему хватило услышать. Шипение, в котором соединились кашель, крик, хруст и треск костей тысяч плененных и замордованных душ.

\- Твоя а-а-алчность... струящаяся по венам гр-ря-ясь – моя утеха. Моё вес-с-селье. Так блис-с-ско к коже... Зелёный пузы-р-рь, протухш-ш-шая плоть, с-сладкая гниль разложе-е-ения. Всё без остатка... отдаш-ш-шь.

 

* * *

Тело стыло под ледяным душем, разум понемногу возвращался к нему. По трубам будто не вода уносилась, а излишки похоти и нетерпения. Желания размыты и разбавлены, мысли... мысли хотя бы присутствуют. Каждый нерв, вскочивший торчком и походивший на шип, втянулся, и пусть немного ныл, но не мешал. Нет ломки, нет глухих шорохов и скрипучих шумов в легких, нет ужасных повторяющихся видений... и его одиночество лежит под вспотевшей пластиковой стенкой улыбающимся трупом. Надолго ли? Неизвестно. Но Юрген здесь и не сбежит, не в этот раз. Спит в постели во всей красе врожденной дьявольщины и вопиющей детской невинности, нежит бархатными губами очищенный воздух, ласкает голой кожей мятое одеяло, сводит с ума скрученные простыни... и ждет его. А дождавшись – вложит предельный смысл в каждую секунду его бытия. Но не нужно делать всё грязно, торопливо и по-скотски, как это часто происходило в грезах с Ней. Ее он не любил, только регулярно насиловал, выжимал, как тряпку... Женщину, которую обозвал своей музой, но ошибся.

Юрген не потерпит никакого насилия, даже намек, даже шутку. Ломать и подчинять слабых – это в природе людей, выродков господних, мелких, злобных и изобретательных. Каждого попробовать на зуб – авось удастся прокусить, загрызть, сожрать? А если нет – быстро отпрыгнуть и проскулить извинение. Но демоны слишком могущественны и горды, чтобы кто-то осмелился открыто уронить слюни на их белоснежную плоть, зайти дальше ублюдочных фантазий об их моральном и физическом унижении, чтобы потом всё равно струсить, сглотнуть и отступить. И разве сном в студии они не ясно дали понять, что исчезнут, если он вздумает переступить черту? Он не совершит такую ошибку, он знает цену обладанию. Опасные дары, опасные игры, бег по краю, уже по самому краю, по кромке лезвия. И его мокрые волосы шевелятся запоздало, потревоженные неуклюжими лапищами страха. Но зачем ему какая-то иная, легкая и безопасная добыча, к которой можно безбоязненно повернуться спиной? Пусть будет страшно. Пусть будет плохо.

\- Скажи мне, обнаженный портретист, где заканчивается коммерция и начинается твоё чистое вдохновение?

Он поскользнулся от неожиданности. И зря надеялся, что Юрген поймает его, любовно удержит. Где там... Дэннис растянулся на полотенце, которое уронил, чуть ударив спину. Упал лицом вверх к ногам юного демона и часто заморгал, пытаясь найти в себе ребячливую обиду и возмущение. Но не было ничего. Был Юрген с низко сползшей по бедру подвязкой, и был голый вопиющий беспримесный восторг. Медленно, будто размышляя о чем-то отвлеченном, его муз наклонялся, садился на синюю мраморную плитку и приближал ровно мерцающие кровью губы к его ждущему рту. Кошмар, он только отмылся, а уже два раза вспотел, перевозбужденный и сам не свой, пересохшее горло беззвучно стонало, рыдая в ужасе и предвкушая. Сейчас, сейчас, еще пара нетерпеливых вздохов, и мальчишка наградит его поцелуем, прикончит и оживит, порежет и зашьет, отравит и исцелит, заставит пройти сквозь барьер реальности, унесет его в новую мнимость, в перевернутое королевство, где солнце с луной столкнулись и погибли, где вечно царит Тьма, а они вдвоем – взойдут на трон и будут править Ее именем...

\- Я слышу, - мерцание пропало, и кровь этих губ словно ожила, темнея и сгущаясь в багровую грязь и копошащихся в ней червей. - Ты выбираешь вдохновение.

Подтверждая и дополняя его слова, душевую комнату в мгновение ока заполнила и оплела колышущаяся растительность: не то бледно-зеленые тропические лианы, не то их воздушные жирно блестевшие круглые корни, а может, всё вместе. Расползлись по стенам, устлали мрамор пола, пожрали алебастровый потолок и там срослись узлом, формируя непробиваемый и звуконепроницаемый кокон, в котором дальше свободно хозяйничал демон и билась в нехватке воздуха его беспомощная жертва. И всё, что происходило в коконе, не вышло за его пределы.

Надо отметить, великолепные и остро наточенные зубы тоже тщательно готовились к судьбоносному поцелую. Не меньше Дэнниса предвкушали его, волновались, возможно, даже репетировали. И предугадывали не без ядовитого оскала реакцию Остерманна, его наивное разочарование. Но какая разница? Негодование смертных разнообразит адский пир и веселит пирующих. Клыки скользнули мимо напрасно вытянутых губ, невнимательно вообще черкнули по отчаянно жаждущему наслаждения человеку пониже и вонзились в его плоть в избранном месте, ломая ключичную кость, разрывая яремную вену и множество сосудов поменьше.

Дэннис орал от боли на совесть – отчаянно, душераздирающе громко, со слезами и совершенно не помня себя. Так даже на пожаре, сгорая заживо, не всегда кричат. Но он не горел, хотя некая форма огня его всё-таки пожирала. Буквально. Челюсти смыкались вокруг раздробленной кости, аппетитно откусывая и эротично жуя, сплевывая лишнее, очищая застревающее между зубов волокнистое мясо, затем перебирались ближе к груди. Кожа вспарывалась легко, будто была сделана из бумаги, из лопнувших от напряжения мышц, отвратительно сырых и вздутых давлением, хлестала кровь, настоящая, человеческая, сытная и вкусная – ну, пока горячая. Однако демона кровь не интересовала: вампиром он был изредка только для собственного развлечения и чтобы ублажить тёмного брата-близнеца. А сейчас он не развлекался. В непрерывной симфонии крика, что не смолкал, а наоборот нарастал из тренированных пением голосовых связок, он добрался до особого сгустка энергии, который искал. Постоянно перемещаясь по телу вместе с нейронными импульсами, он был застигнут над аортой и вырван вместе с ней. Брызжущая при этом кровь фонтаном поднялась до верхней границы кокона, но быстро опустилась – почти вся кончилась. Одновременно оборвался вопль Дэнниса: он потерял наконец сознание. Юрген бережно отпустил его покалеченное тело с пробитой до самого позвоночника грудной клеткой на увитый шевелящимися лианами пол, взял за безжизненную руку, погладил... поцеловал все пальцы, облизав ногти, высосав из-под них забившиеся частички эпителия – Дэннис, пытаясь сопротивляться боли, безумно сжал кулаки, но они уже сами разжались. Потом перешел к лицу – тщательно слизал все не успевшие высохнуть слезы. Закончив, демон как следует отряхнул свой трофей – шмат главного кровеносного сосуда, похожий на загнутый рожком толстостенный цилиндр, желтовато розовый, с двумя остаточно сочащимися ответвлениями артерий – сосредоточенно откусил половину и жевал. Сидел со своим «завтраком» крошка Ван Дер Ваальт уютно: ступнями и коленками влез в сильно пахнущую окисленным железом лужу крови и натекшее вслед за ней озеро загноившейся лимфы, никакого, впрочем, дискомфорта не испытывая. Божественное белое лицо, живописно перепачканное от линии роста волос до подбородка, в ушах и за ушами, выражало довольство... с крошечной каплей тревоги.

А что если он не поднимет музыканта на ноги после акта нежного вынужденного людоедства?

Нет, ерунда, Данаис дал ему достаточно сил единолично закончить со второй фазой.

И он отправил в рот вторую половину обмякшей трубочки аорты.

Глаза по мере жевания меняли цвет, пока из пронзительно и ненормально сапфировых не стали просто синими. И когда доел и проглотил, весь его демонический облик слегка потускнел – но не настолько, чтобы признать в привлекательном пришельце обычного хомо сапиенса.

\- Пора, - напряженно прошептал Юрген. - Данаис, где ты?

Кокон начал умирать. Лианы увядали, истончаясь в ниточки, деятельные корни замирали, чернели и скукоживались, по мере засыхания вбирая густеющую кровь и другие растерзанные кусочки внутренностей Остерманна. Когда от растительной клетки остался чахлый шарик, похожий на засохшую омелу, душевая сияла первозданной чистотой, голубым мрамором, плиточной керамикой и белым алебастром. Портило красоту только бездыханное тело с перекошенным от непереносимой боли лицом и почти вывалившимся из грудины сердцем и частью чёрного лёгкого. Но портило недолго.

В ванную, вихрем внёсшись прямиком из ниоткуда или, может, из самой бездны, явился Хет. Он был чудо как прелестен босиком и ложно не внушал никакого страха полунагим, будто обычный мальчишка, резко оторванный от неприличных мальчишеских дел и не успевший второпях накинуть рубашку. Но его леденящая властность, в каждом жесте, в мимике и в голосе, быстро расставила всё по местам:

\- Здесь я. Подними мэтра... осторожно. Прислони к умывальнику. И оставь нас на минутку.


	10. Gier | Жажда

Полумрак и теснота, тиски хлипких бумажных перегородок, над которыми и за которыми прячется, как в затмении солнца, лишь с краю забрезжив, весь имеющийся в мире свет. Это предбанник томно ворочающихся во сне параллельных миров, их перекрестие, банальный коридорчик-дыра, ведущий в кроличью нору – приемную дьявола, или угол для его рогатой челяди? Неизвестно. Но сейчас там беспокойно, слышится суетливый цокот, возня и бормотание, и всюду – снизу, сверху, сбоку – рассыпаны игральные карты, много черных прямоугольных карт со стрельчатыми окнами рубашек; жирной тушью на них выведен кафедральный собор о шести узких башен. Маленький бес, востроносый слуга с красным клеймом трезубца на лбу, порхает между картами, перебирает их быстро-быстро, гладит каждую нервным движением когтистых лап, выстукивает по перегородкам во всех направлениях круглыми свиными копытцами, ведь ни верха, ни низа тут нет... и безумно улыбается. И снова бормочет, снова и снова, по кругу, как заведенный:

\- Что бы выбрать, что бы такое выбрать... Это или это? Мне всё нравится. А как понравится это? Тут уйма вариантов. Что же вы молчите? Не молчите... Неужто вы вымерли? Да ерунда, вы притворяетесь. Всё обратимо, всё посчитано и измеримо, всё из пепла по горстям разложено и собрано бережливо, всё восстановимо. Кричит и вертится, живёт и пыжится... до тех пор, пока зерцает красный Фриггор. Но что же мне выбрать, надо срочно выбрать... Это или это... Ба! Давно вы здесь, милейший друг? - бес почтительно отскочил и упал в раболепном поклоне. Чуть не наступил правым копытцем на длинную полу плаща дорогого гостя, чуть не испачкал.

Гость не заметил? Гость невыразительно сидел на корточках, лицо упрятав за отражающей завесой своих длинных волос. Как долго он так медитировал среди карт? Не выдавив наружу ни каплю эмоций. Странно. Каждый, кто приходил сюда, был доверху начинен яростью, грустью, жаждой смерти или жаждой мести, а этот как будто... Да у него ничего внутри нет! Бес звонко ударил копытцем о копытце, забывшись и обалдев. Поднял уши торчком боязливо, проверяя, сильно ли нашкодил. Но расслышал лишь тихий серый голос:

\- Ты мешаешь мне, Пикантто. Оставь карты, оставь меня. Я выберу.

\- Но мой лорд приказал караулить вас и Фриггор.

\- Ты не доверяешь мне, Пикантто? Брось. Твой лорд крепко держит в пасти мою душу.

\- Только половину, - с опасливой рассудительностью возразил низкорослый секретарь. Гладкой коричневой шерстью и хитрым выражением вытянутой морды он сильно напоминал сейчас лиса. - А второй половиной, осмелюсь заметить, вы ему глаз на царственный зад натянуть способны.

Бумажный предбанник сотряс жуткий горьковатый смех.

\- Ты льстишь мне, хозяйский прихвостень. Я всё равно заберу Фриггор и использую. Я пришел за ним. Дай мне карту.

\- Ам... любую?! - шерсть на загривке Пикантто встала дыбом.

\- Любую.

\- Но... но почему, - бес растерялся, споткнулся о стопку ближайших карт, поджал копытца и на брюхе пополз за самой дальней.

\- Потому что всё ложь. Будущее не под силу выбрать никому. Оно предопределено.

\- Но вы же и пришли сюда, потому что... вы хотите его изменить, - он старательно закатил круглые красные глаза, изображая непонимание и глупость. Зубами взял избранный черный прямоугольник рубашкой вверх и так, не переворачивая, подал гостю.

\- Нет. Я хочу его сломать. Разрушить, - бесцветный тон наконец-то окрасился. Плотным, прежде невиданным чувством. Пикантто живо распознавал всю палитру, перехватывал из людских голов в цепкие лапы, был тому специально обучен. Но никто из людей, соглашавшихся на сделку, такого еще не испытывал. Не хотел или не умел? Не похоже на гнев, на шумное удовлетворение, на жадность, на торжество или пылкость победы, это... звуки и запахи быстро надвигающегося шторма. Цвет неотвратимости.

Великий лорд оценил бы. Великий лорд обыкновенно нагонял на Пикантто страху своей грозной мощью и великолепием, еще до того как появлялся в поле зрения.

И бесу впервые захотелось уважительно поежиться от кого-то кроме.

 

* * *

Фриггор жёг левую руку, солнце любознательно пыталось забраться в поглощенные тьмой полузакрытые глаза, тяжелые волосы раскидал ветер, отняв у нахмуренного лба. Как же ему ненавистен дикий природный мир. Мир, которому он желает захлебнуться в природной катастрофе.

Правую руку он прятал на груди, но недолго. Желание покончить со всем пересилило, или кто-то подтолкнул его решительно действовать, или само время вершить чужие судьбы пришло. Длинноногим изваянием Данаис завис на краю небесной чаши. Перевернул карту. Сосредоточенная хмурость тотчас прекратила его обнимать, отскочив, как ошпаренная: по восковому лицу трещинами расползлась улыбка. Ненавистный мир уже не так противен. Похоже, еще денёк жизни подарить ему можно.

На белом обороте прямоугольного полотна демона поджидали двое: причудливый флакон с синевато-зеленой жидкостью, торчавший изо рта Медузы Горгоны, и украшенная вензелями надпись “Anastasis”[1]. Жидкость плескалась о стенки сосуда, перемешиваясь с пузырьками воздуха, но Горгона не шевелилась, лежа с перерезанным горлом. Вензеля меняли положение, появляясь то снизу, то сверху надписи, переливались червонным золотом. Живая вода, живая карта. Но мертвая Горгона. Почему же Хет так странно заулыбался? Один немой свидетель, терпеливо шпионивший за краем чаши неба, до конца жизни мучил себя этим неразрешимым вопросом.

Хет ничем себя не мучил. Даже обожженной и очень болевшей рукой, получившей увечье спустя всего несколько минут держания смертоносного Фриггора. Больше не медля, поднес его к карте. Красное зерцало капнуло в центр и, затвердев, превратилось в печать. Хет никогда ее не видел, но сразу узнал – спиральную змеиную печать великого лорда Асмодея.

\- Peragere[2], - низким шепотом прочитал по ее контуру молодой демон. Важность момента никто не осознавал и события не протоколировал, так что в мировую историю они не вошли. Сам Данаис... возможно, что-то и чувствовал. В его душе в то мгновение могло твориться что угодно: создаваться и рушиться горделивые земные царства, прокатываться багровые реки крови, и в кровь – превращаться вода морей и океанов, умирать неизвестные звезды и планеты, исчезать в колоссальных взрывах бесценные знания и весь вселенский разум. Но прекрасное лицо не выдавало тайну, недвижное и по-прежнему взрезаемое лишь трещиной неестественной улыбки. А эхо от его шепота не растворилось, наоборот: слово, начертанное на печати и произнесенное, обрело свою особенную злую плоть, как слова в первый день творения. И с каждым отзвуком в нём одном собиралась всё большая мощь. Пока воздух не налился ею, воздух везде и всюду, на целой планете. Крохотная тяжесть, дышать стало чуть труднее, но совсем чуть-чуть. Но – всюду.

Ее признали и убоялись животные. Единицы из людей – заметили. Миллиарды – не придали значения. Впрочем, несколько гиперчувствительных астматиков не справились с новой тяжестью и скоропостижно умерли, не получив достаточно времени, чтобы изумиться и кому-то рассказать. Но смерть от необычного удушья в кислородном голодании затерялась на фоне прочих смертей, в высоких горах и в глубоких тоннелях, от рядовых производственных аварий до загадочных несчастных случаев. Всё смешалось в кашу без лиц, имен и громких скандалов. День плыл по течению времени как вчерашний, как завтрашний и любой другой, не подозревая, чем отличается. И как отличается.

Медлительно разжав пальцы, Данаис уронил дары бездны обратно в бездну – черно-белую карту прочитанного будущего и красный Фриггор. Ушел с небосклона, шаг за шагом спускаясь вниз, вырубил себе длинную винтовую лестницу в пустоте, отказавшись лететь или бежать. Но на предпоследнем шаге он всё-таки сорвался в бег, услыхав зов, которому не мог противиться. Оставил дымные, пахнущие горелым торфом следы на сочной траве и полевых цветах.

 

* * *

Ему и нравится, и выводит из себя послушание любовника, лежащего на карнизе головой вниз. Нравится чувствовать себя хозяином положения, когда один средний по силе удар – и он совершит убийство, наконец-то сладостно переступит черту, развеет призрак вечно молчащей совести... и будет жадно рассматривать разбитый асфальт под окном и очертания тела, замершего в последней нелепой позе. А выводят... слабые, будто вымученные отклики этого тела. Оно пульсирует под его руками недостаточно страстно, будто в нём уже сейчас не хватает жизни и жизненных соков, оно разжигает злобу и усугубляет его жажду, больше, больше жажды и злобы, всё глубже в тёмную сырую шахту бешенства, где он окончательно потеряет над собой контроль. Он распален непривычной похотью, которую не может обуздать силой разума, не может с ней совладать, как со слишком разгулявшимся лесным пожаром – и одновременно в ледяной воде захлебывается, опущен в нее, голый и орущий, равнодушием своего дьявола. В Юргене едва ли теплятся чувства, он снова глумится, водит за нос, кормит не собой, кормит сладкой ложью... и он, Остерманн, бьется, как на медленно твердеющем льду, облитый нефтью, бензином и напалмом, охваченный жутким пламенем, которое никакой водой не затушить. Он рычит, не слыша себя, почти теряя рассудок. Пальцы, сводимые судорогой, блуждают меж тонко торчащих ребер, вставляются в острые впадины, ногти раздирают кожу белее снега и входят глубже в нее, в плоть демона, из которой мстительно хочется, чтоб потекла кровь. Но крови нет. Юрген не дает ему ничего взамен, ни робкого стона, ни недовольного шипения молодой змеи. Тихо, возмутительно и возбуждающе тихо – на пределе слышимости – Юрген дышит, сбивая его с ритма подъемами и опусканиями безупречной грудной клетки. Лицо бога-демона изучает пустынную улицу с высоты третьего этажа и принадлежит не ему, а спящему в смоге перевернутому городу.

Дэннис пытается отнять у ребер свои онемевшие руки, чтобы взглянуть, остались ли хоть какие-нибудь следы, но плоть не пускает. Больше, чем плоть. Воля дьявола, что окутывает его, размытым столбом висит в спальне от пола до потолка, воскуренным дымом, приятным и одновременно отвратительным запахом совокупления, вседозволенности и древнего греха. «Двигайся», - приказывают дымчатые губы. И он двигается. Бедра намертво оплетены вокруг его бедер, ничто его не выпустит из тугих сетей безумия, из плена близости, из дурмана похотливых фантазий, пока дело не будет закончено. Он облизывает и кусает себя за губы, ему хочется целиком быть между ног своей мечты, погрузиться ртом во все ее щели и отверстия, потрогать языком, что-то сожрать сразу, захлебываясь и давясь непередаваемым вкусом, что-то оставить на потом... если возможно какое-нибудь «потом». Но все невысказанные желания тщетны, он нем, он устало трется о гладкие упругие ягодицы, эталон, который он изобрел сам, его истомленный член давно излился в мальчишку, а голод не прошел. И возможно, что теперь – не пройдет никогда. Ломка возвращается, а шприц, где был наркотик, пуст, и дымчатая рука не наполняет его вновь. И с большим трудом вернув себе хотя бы половину рассудка, Остерманн вспоминает, почему ему так больно.

Перед тем, как разложить Юргена на подоконнике открытого окна, он сам получил глубокую рану. Демон с ухмылкой зажал в зубах что-то, и когда опустился на колени голый, перед его готовым на всё, до небес торчавшим достоинством, взглянул исподлобья невозможно хищно, в блеске сапфировых глаз, помноженных на блеск бритвенного лезвия... Оно вошло незаметно, казалось не толще бумажного листа, разрезало пополам твердую головку, и осталось внутри пещеристой, непрерывно сочащейся кровью плоти. С этим лезвием он взял Юргена, а кровь – он потряс неверящей головой, окончательно высвобождаясь из объятий тяжелого дурмана – кровь сыграла роль смазки? Да, скользить вглубь тела было легко, ничего не скажешь, легко и приятно. Желание разрывало в клочья, на каждом толчке, сдвигавшем Юргена всё дальше с подоконника в предрассветную мглу, ему казалось, что он уже взорван изнутри, что выше этого предела ощущений ничего уже не будет. Но новый толчок – новый предел. И мгла перед рассветом улыбалась ему, охлаждая до температуры пробуждающегося солнца. То есть хотя бы – до температуры солнца...

Он застонал, не зная, как сильно покрывается бледностью. Ему хочется еще, ему хочется снова. Но он ни жив ни мертв, и его член превратился в ноющую разверстую рану, молящую об исцелении, из которой Юрген, медлительно скроив новую сатанинскую ухмылку, зубами вытянул бритву, покатал во рту, счищая слой засохшей крови и спермы, и аккуратно сплюнул стальное орудие пытки в окно. Потом закрыл окно. Зачем... Но нет, не все ли равно, лучше не спрашивать ничего, уснуть, забыться, проваляться в коме три дня и три ночи, а четвертого дня встать и поверить, что всё лишь приснилось.

Верхней обессиленной частью тела Дэннис лежит на полу, а нижней – на разворошенной кровати. Пачкает воздух и радует дымный столб греха, занявший треть спальни, новыми стонами: это Юрген занялся его деликатным увечьем. Насадился членом до горла, как обычная шлюха, или осторожно сосал, заживляя прозрачными соками своего чертового смеющегося рта? Скупо лилась новая кровь, ее слизывало более чем два языка, Остерманн терял и находил под паркетом своё я, глубоко вперившись ослепшими глазами в стену, украшенную тяжелым резным распятием. Ему было плохо, ему было хорошо – всё на грани с криком, мольбами и рвотой. Его посещали древние египетские боги, его ненавидел белый Христос, его проклинали какие-то грязные дети, одетые в нищенское тряпье, ему на губы и нос лились жертвенные мёд и молоко... Озирис целовал его ступни, пока не обратил их в серый пористый камень, Анубис – разбил их тяжелым посохом на мелкие кусочки, а когда явился Гор, гордый и сокрушенный, бледнее бледного под тяжестью сдвоенной короны объединенного царства, неся в руке свой выбитый соколиный глаз... Дэннис готов взмолиться о пощаде? Только бы глаз Гора не смотрел, но он смотрит, сжигает по одному кусочки разбитых ступней, а когда они закончатся, черной угольной крошкой усеяв пол – бог неба перейдет на ещё живое тело, сожжёт его, и всё пропадёт, пропадёт безвозвратно...

Юрген закончил. В комнате запахло ладаном и миррой. Дьявол уничтожал следы своего присутствия таким вопиющим образом, используя святые дары своего врага? У Дэнниса совсем нет сознания, чтобы удивляться этому, а бессознание заставляет шарить руками до упора – до нахождения твердой подушки – подсовывать ее под голову и немедленно проваливаться в долгий черный сон без видений.

 

* * *

На поле невидимых боев надолго поселилась тишина. У мерного дыхания не было провокационного сопения, у скользящих шагов – не было сцепления с красными паркетными досками. Столб дыма, тот горчащий и провоцирующий кашель фимиам, воскуренный бездне, улегся. Две пары длинных ног – одна девственно белая, а другая в багровых и серых разводах – скрылись в видавшей виды душевой. Предметы, то есть вещества, из которых они были сделаны, умели стариться не хуже людей, усваивая страшные жизненные уроки, а целый ансамбль предметов старился, кажется, сразу на целое столетие – передавая друг другу, дополняя и усиливая отдельные ужасы пережитого в общий котел страха перед врагом. Перед адом.

Между тем два адских небожителя нарочито не заметили перемен в обстановке. Один раздвинул матовые створки кабинки, испещренные искусственными каплями воды, и поставил второго под прохладный душ. Серые разводы от спермы, размокнув, смывались сами, а засохшие багровые – от крови – требовали жесткой мочалки. Или жесткой руки.

\- Ты хочешь меня здесь? - не удивленным, но и не радостно готовым или предвкушающим шепотом спросил Юрген. Тот, кто почти насильно прильнул к нему сзади, прямого ответа не давал. Принуждать близнеца к сексу в чужой квартире... Или желание диктовал не секс? Или это было не желание?

Данаис прижимал Юргена к мокрой стене с чувством измученного наркомана, который долго сам у себя отнимал дозу, продавал ее разным богатым вонючим козлам, чтобы оплатить еду, воду, крышу над головой, обеспечить учебу, работу... всё тому же живому наркотику, который продавал. Потому что сам больше ни в чем не нуждался. Однако возмущаться и орать, крушить мебель или в ярости избивать прислугу ногами нельзя. Можно лишь мёртво смотреть... как брат соблазняет очередного тупицу и вытрясает из его нутра деньги, чувства, душу, мозги и кишки. Передает всё это Хету, неподвижно стоящему в стороне, и грациозно идет дальше. Ничего необычного и шокирующего всякий раз будто не происходит. На Юргене не остается следов, он прирожденный губитель, душитель и растворитель. Ему чужда жажда наживы, ему нужен процесс. Упиваться любовью и восторгом двуногого мяса, втягивать запах быстро пробуждающейся похоти, собирать ее плоды, чтобы затем ловить предсмертные хрипы и любоваться агонией. Пожинать урожаи, а затем выжигать плодородные поля и громко смеяться. Юрген... которого Хет вовсе не хотел пропускать через сотню жадно протянутых рук. Ревновать к чужим ртам и членам, беситься от происходящего в спальнях, туалетах, на задних сидениях дорогих автомобилей, под столами в кабинетах, под трибунами конференц-залов или... испытывать что-то другое. Сминать в поломанной и раскроенной напополам душе последний кусочек доброты и света. Протестовать иррационально против собственной природы, но не в себе – в Юргене. Не желать для него жизни вертлявого развратного инкуба, и в то же время – подписать его на это и пасть его первейшей жертвой. От противоречий привычно хотелось разорвать на части пару десятков людей и долго рассматривать их дымящиеся внутренности, по болезням органов читая свою – всегда общую с братом – дальнейшую судьбу.

Но Юрген запретил ему убивать в Бохуме. Юрген заставляет его строго следовать плану. Юрген не хочет его... Юрген хочет его. Юрген согласен на секс, но не на такой, как со всеми. Юрген устал от секса. Юрген сыт по горло играми в плоть и совокупление. Юрген, Юрген... Хет мечтает заплакать. Всё повторяется. Всё повторится. Ужасного будущего не миновать.

\- Нет, я не хочу тебя, - красивая кристальная ложь. Он мечтает не только заплакать. Но и очистить брата от скверны человеческого тела. Почему Юрген, заботливо обмытый снаружи, продолжит носить чужую грязную сперму внутри, это вопиюще, никуда не годится, даже если речь о семени их хозяина и творца. Хет снял душ с держателя, сделал напор посильнее, нехотя отлип от маленьких гладких ягодиц и направил водный поток между ними. Касался душевого шланга собственным перевозбужденным членом и не замечал, что страдает. С каким лицом. Вода сделала всё, что он хотел, за пару минут, умчалась по трубам, розово-белесая и затем полностью прозрачная. А он всё держал и держал душ... пока Юрген резким движением не крутанул кран в положение «выключить».

Теперь его пришибли звуки настоящих, а не нарисованных капель на стенках. И звонкие шлепки пяток о прорезиненный пол кабинки. Хет стоит зажмурившись, ему паршиво, паршивее просто не бывало и не предвидится, но он и за весь остаток вечности не сформулирует причину.

\- Хорошо, давай займемся, - в горячем облачке пара произносит Юрген. Ласкающе кладет руки на бедра близнеца. Он не инкуб, и это не секс, это... Хет давным-давно расстался с умением пускать слёзы, у него банально першит в горле, двадцать два ежовых комка боли раздирают его, не сглатываются и не исчезают. Юрген решительно кусает его за горло, разбивая их и рассасывая. Юрген дразняще целует его в напрягшуюся шею. Юрген всегда всё знает, ну почему, за что... Голый Юрген, которому достаточно изящно напрыгнуть на него, удерживаясь на весу туго сцепленными ногами. Хет прижмет его к себе за талию – до хруста выбитых костей. Хет проникнет в его капризный рот – до вопля и возмущенных плевков. Но ему не хватит элементов принуждения и насилия – ужасно, но закономерно.

Он подсмотрел достаточно и выбрался из неверно колеблющихся моментов будущего обратно в настоящее. Покачал головой и перекинул своего голого инкуба через плечо. Близость должна быть дивной, нежной и трепетной. Но одновременно такой, чтобы Юргену, блаженно стонущему сквозь стиснутые зубы, хотелось заявить в полицию, убить его, избить пощечинами, обидеться и наорать. Он не знает, зачем ему это нужно. Но только так, силой беря сопротивляющегося брата сзади, он чувствует, как полая игла шприца входит в его наполовину мертвую вену. А поршень со смягчающим уплотнителем на конце выдавливает в наполовину мертвую кровь единственный действующий наркотик. Единственный оставшийся. Король всех героинов, морфиев и засахаренных лизергиновых картонок.

\- Love to me is so unreal. Happiness... I cannot feel[3], - процитировал лорд в насмешку. Он не появился весь, у него не случилось лицо, только обольстительный голос в лабиринтах шелковой паутины. И одна тонкая паучья рука, шестипалая.

Хет взялся за нее, не успев подумать о целях и вздрогнуть от догадок: его с братом уже утащило прочь. Выдернуло из мерзостного, несовершенного, но живого мира – в проклятое замкнутое место, похожее на внутренности стеклянного шара, заполненного механизмами. Там не имелось воды и пищи, воздух был стерилен до скрипа. Всё мертво и всё красиво. Предметы страдали безукоризненной симметрией, поверхности ощущались идеально ровными, гладкими и полированными, свет падал под прямым углом, льющийся из центра «неба», альбедо всегда равнялось нулю, а время дробилось на бесконечные равные отрезки без смены дня и ночи. В месте, называвшемся Рубеж, висели порванные близнецами цепи и валялись, до сих пор рассыпанные, ромбовидные осколки пленявшего их зеркала. Место, где они оба родились и выросли. Лорд унёс их домой. Зачем. И надолго ли?

 

* * *

[1] Воскрешение (лат.)

[2] Привести в исполнение (лат.)

[3] Любовь для меня невозможна. Счастье, я не могу почувствовать (англ.)


	11. Dämmerung | Сумерки

Облака покружили над городским смогом в страстном танго и умчались на юг, так и не показав солнце. А был ли день? Длинные больные тени обскакали его, соревнуясь друг с другом на конкурсе красоты в неестественной худобе и бледности.

Вечер раскопал и показал новой молодой ночи всё, что успешно прятала дряхлая ушедшая: трех ходячих мертвецов или три живых трупа. Конечно, никто не подозревал, что с ними покончено. И прежде всего – не знали они сами.

Эдриан очнулся в крыле для «неотложек» на жестком зеленом столе. Ему прооперировали сердце: накануне оно почему-то останавливалось. Приступ случился посреди улицы, в службу спасения звонил случайный, не назвавший имя прохожий. По результатам диагностики не смогли указать ни на ишемическую болезнь сердца, ни обнаружить отказ клапана или фибрилляцию желудочков. А в крови нашли всего лишь высокий уровень этанола. Хирург предположил неврологическую причину и послал за помощью. Невролог, тотчас пришедший из соседнего терапевтического крыла, задал вокалисту DoD несколько неприличных вопросов. Не был ли уважаемый герр чем-то расстроен? Не бросила ли его девушка? Может, возникали серьезные проблемы на работе? Не погиб ли кто-то из близких родичей? И есть ли что-то, о чем  уважаемый герр хотел бы сообщить сам? По секрету.

Эдриан тупо смотрел на свою больничную рубашку. Точнее, пытался смотреть сквозь нее – на место в грудине, закрытое эластичными бинтами. Ему оперировали сердце? Чушь. Ему вырвали сердце. А вместо – вставили тикающую подделку. Врачам невдомек, они не отличили. И чинили добросовестно то, что их обучили чинить и латать.

Йорг очнулся в пригороде, в исследовательском институте гастроэнтерологии. Его нашли пожарные, вызванные среди ночи жителями нескольких многоэтажек: честно спавших бюргеров испугал громкий шум из канализационных люков. Йорг валялся довольно далеко от источников шума, у решетки дождевого слива, с нитевидным пульсом и широким надрезом в брюшине, из которого капала исчерна-зеленая, отвратительно пахнущая жидкость. Рана казалась пустяковой, но во время транспортировки Шелте два раза выпадал в клиническую смерть. Тем непонятнее стало его чудесное исцеление: все показатели пришли в норму, едва хирурги удалили воспаленный желчный пузырь и зашили надрез. Йорг вышел из анестезии во время наложения швов, искренне удивился тому, что находится на операционном столе, а не в постели у себя дома, и вполне бодро попросил поесть, чем вогнал всякого повидавших врачей в минутный шок. О еде тем не менее распорядились: через три положенных на послеоперационное восстановление часа примчался жизнерадостный диетолог, тараторивший с сильным британским акцентом и энергично размахивавший списком разрешенных к употреблению продуктов. За ним прикатилась тележка с тыквенным супом, пресной овсянкой и отварной курицей. Отныне мистер Шелте придерживается специального режима питания, не курит, если курил, и бросает пить. Конечно навсегда. Как это боли не беспокоили? У него в желчевыводящем канале застревал здоровенный – на двенадцать миллиметров в диаметре – солевой камень. Нет, лазером дробить было бесполезно, желчный пузырь готовился к рецидиву, наплодив песка и скатывая его в новые камешки. Нет, жизнь не кончена – если строго придерживаться диеты. Мистеру Шелте есть кому позвонить, сообщить родным, что он жив и в добром здравии? А голова не болит? Мистер сильно ею приложился? Не помнит совсем, как оказался в канализации? А как сам себе поранил живот, очевидно, от немыслимой боли? Тоже не помнит? Жаль.

Йорг еле выпроводил врача за дверь, разорвал рекомендации по восстановительной диете, перевернул тележку, размазав суп и овсянку по всему полу, закутался в толстое больничное одеяло и разрыдался. Он душу бы продал сейчас за глоток водки.

Кто же стал почетным третьим мертвецом?

 

Антье провела сутки дома, никуда не выходила, ни с кем не переписывалась и лишь раз созванивалась – с матерью. Надежда на соседей, которые обратили бы внимание на слабые крики, смехотворна. Смехотворнее только надежда, что их обеспокоила бы длительная тишина.

Змей пришел в обличье змея, не скрываясь и не подозревая, что соблазнит этим скользким безногим образом, как однажды его ползучий предок уже соблазнял ее праматерь Еву. Ему всё показалось нелепой шуткой. Ей – странным мокрым сном. Тысячу раз и еще двадцать сон о соитии с дьяволом должна была прервать жгучая боль. Но жгучая похоть, снимавшая во сне рамки ее антиженственной гордости и неприступности, всякий раз оказывалась сильнее: дофамин и серотонин заглушили для нее ужасный треск разрываемых под давлением мышц и десятка слизистых перегородок. Его движение внутрь ее тела длилось длинные извивающиеся часы. Поиск искомого – сосредоточенные минуты. И стремительные секунды – на то, чтоб вырвать трофей и выйти с ним через рану в горле. Он думал как обычно прогрызть ее, но рана зачем-то разверзлась сама, отнимая у девушки голос и последний призрачный шанс позвать на помощь.

Эдриана он выбросил на оживленной улице. Йоргу «помог» очутиться на поверхности в компании пожарных с помощью извергнувшейся из запасного резервуара дождевой воды. А Антье? Застряла в своей дурацкой безлюдной квартире, как в ловушке.

Юрген запретил убивать. Запретил, запретил, он запретил... Как быть?

Хет встал во весь рост, сбросив кожу змея. Голый – это ему привычно. Великолепный – факт, не вызывающий как раз никакого привыкания и дробящий чужие уязвимые сознания в пыль: и ему никогда полностью не объять, что это и как это, он не видел себя со стороны. А еще – обмазанный соками женского тела и совсем чуть-чуть – кровью. В зубах он по инерции сжимал добычу (верхушку правого легкого), пока не вспомнил, что у него опять есть руки. С сожалением взглянул в лицо умирающей Антье. С каким бы удовольствием он ее сейчас «доел». Он не угадает, чего схлопочет в случае неповиновения, но абсолютно уверен, что Юрген в гневе страшен, по части морального давления и уничтожения – страшнее всяких сладкоречивых лордов тьмы, которым геноцид, наоборот, приятен и угоден. Брата же лучше не провоцировать, не проверять, на что тот способен.

Теперь над телом стоял подросток, дерзостно невинный в контрасте своей наготы и в следах только что совершенного преступления. Он стащил жертву с кровати и разложил как можно живописнее на стуле перед туалетным столиком и зеркалом-трюмо. Антье не могла держать ни голову, ни спину, и уронилась со стула вся вперед, разбивая зеркало. Это мальчика-демона вполне устроило. Начинающийся погром дополнил звон стекла в крохотной кухоньке, привлекая внимание к дому и конкретно к этому этажу. Поразмыслив в прямоугольном проеме выбитого окна и прикинув габариты различных предметов интерьера, Хет вытолкнул на улицу кухонный уголок: красный диванчик и два мягких кресла. Сдвинул с места холодильник, потом уложил боком на подоконник и карниз, закончив на этом акт вандализма. Грохота предостаточно. Горожане в меру пугливы и законопослушны, чтобы бело-голубые машины уже выехали. Дверь он открывать не будет во избежание продолжения вандализма от посторонних, пусть полиция самостоятельно ломает замки и удивляется. Можно исчезать. Или он что-нибудь упустил?

Вернулся в спальню, осмотрелся критически. Антье ничком лежала в зеркальных осколках, голова опустилась ниже туловища – идеально, чтобы не задохнуться от жидкости, копящейся в плевральной полости. Врачи дренируют раны и зашьют девушку, разорванную от влагалища до горла, без проблем. Провозятся, конечно, долго, но без осложнений, потому что его дьявольская плоть обеззараживает всё, к чему прикасается, вирусы и бактерии сам в ужасе разбегаются и дохнут. И без похищенной верхней доли лёгкого имитация жизни для Антье продолжится даже лучше прежнего. Тогда что? Что его беспокоит? Ее горло? Она ведь пела. И дыра, в которую вдруг превратились ее шея – это...

«Было разослано четыре приглашения, помнишь?» - снисходительный голос лорда долетел со стороны улицы. За краем зрения бойкий козлоногий слуга Асмодея вырезал большую театральную афишу и приклеивал поверх какой-то обветшавшей рекламной растяжки годичной давности. Красный ореол, белые вычурные буквы. “Who opens the doors of perception?[1]”

Он помнил. И разве был способен забыть такое? Но разобрался только сейчас.

Его волосы загнулись черными стрелами вверх, временно теряя связь с гравитацией – так он невольно выразил досаду и растерянность, поняв, какую ошибку чуть не совершил. Дернул тело, поворачивая Антье лицом к себе. Засунул длинные пальцы в горловую рану, не нащупал то, что хотел, и в то же время – нащупал. Пальцы как будто еще не были вынуты, когда губы припали туда же, в пробитое горло, с силой высасывая черно-белую клейкую субстанцию, в которую погрузились поврежденные голосовые связки. Хет набрал этой полужидкой дряни полный рот, затем выплюнул вовнутрь трофейного куска лёгкого, придал девушке прежнюю жалкую позу и растворился в тёплом гостеприимном ничто. Как раз вовремя: хлипкая дверь в квартиру слетела с петель от одного удара пожарного штурмового топора.

 

* * *

\- В человеческом языке есть забавный фразеологизм «небо в алмазах», - Юрген сел на продолжение твердой плиты, заменявшей в Рубеже землю и пол – не скамья, не стол, не ниша, намек на чью-то талию, кривую линию, что прогнулась еще, приняв его тело и приняв форму его тела. - Им бы не понравилось, как выглядит небо из алмаза. Твердое и неизменное. Равнодушное. И свет, сквозь него льющийся, отфильтрован от тепла и жизни.

Данаис услышал. Данаис промолчал. Их обычные роли: один говорит, другой слушает; один неподвижно сидит, другой бродит неподалеку. Так было десять лет заточения на двоих. Но они больше не брошены одни, они не узники, они сбежали. И отнюдь не рады вернуться домой и припомнить, как в никуда уходила драгоценная вечность. Что они здесь забыли? Давно опротивевший дом, где правда нет ничего, кроме камня и наскучившего алмазного блеска. И двух пар наручников. И «тюремной камеры» из посеребренного стекла, ныне расколотой вдребезги, что напоминала толстое зеркало, но отнюдь не была им.

\- Где твой лорд инферно? Позови его? - попросил Юрген, устав сидеть.

И снова Данаис молчал. Асмодей рядом, не надо его звать. Лорд чем-то занят в проклятой глубине их игрушечного шара. Или вовне?

А где... физически... висит Рубеж? Мертвый, не мертвый, планета, не планета. Не вращающаяся вокруг своей оси, живущая без солнца, застывшая или дрейфующая во мраке, но откуда-то всё равно получающая свет.

Ответы обрушились на весь алмазный шар разом, сотрясая его. Голосом ласковым и смеющимся, привычным сеять панику и страх, крошащим землю, раскраивающим черепа всех неугодных, превращая мякоть бренных тел в колышущийся студень. Голос выпутался из шелковистой паутины и прогремел, освобожденный. Одной фразой. Одной летальной дозой.

\- Да начнется же разрушение.

И пусть головы бессмертных голос инфернального принца не тронул, но раскроил до основания твёрдое небо: оно пошло молниями трещин, разваливаясь и дробясь длинными ветвистыми пластинами, и бриллиантовое крошево переливалось на изломах. Оно повисело еще немного, ничего собой более не закрывая и не поддерживая, и обрушилось со звенящим стоном... но не вниз, а вверх, подобно стрелам из волос Данаиса. Взмыло в бездонную черноту, потонуло в ней сверкающими островками, большими и малыми, а за ними взлетела и растрескавшаяся поверхность, поддельная игрушечная земля – полированный камень, белый и где-то даже красивый. И если были внутри шара хитроумные механизмы – они сломались тоже, и если до сих пор еще они работали, поддерживая видимость какого-то равновесия – остановились тотчас, вместе с уничтожением и распадом всего. Рубеж превратился в груду выброшенных в космос обломков. О том, что их дом, оказывается, целую вечность провисел в открытом космосе, Данаису сообщили скупо и нехотя замерцавшие звезды. Проклятое алмазное небо столько лет их прятало, не подпускало поближе слабое сияние.

А что же они сами? Улетели в небытие вместе со старым разрушенным мирком?

Нет, лорд поймал их, когда поверхность ушла из-под ног, и придержал в огромной руке. Шестой палец, похожий на еще один мизинец, чуть отстоял от остальных, и на нём Данаис, не сдержав удивления, заметил красный Фриггор. Но не печать, однако, превратилась в перстень: лорд носил массивный стальной перстень, похожий на круглый когтистый капкан, Фриггор же, увеличившийся в размере в соответствии с размерами хозяина, был крепко зажат по центру этого капкана. И обжигающее зерцало, прежде отдаленно напоминавшее чашу с прозрачным расплавленным воском, сейчас замерзло, превратилось в миниатюрное озеро, покрытое розоватыми кристаллами. Заметив это, Хет также отметил, что бледная ладонь, на которой стоит он вместе с Юргеном, ледяная, но не в корке льда, а будто дышит холодом, осязаемым и колючим. Значит, такова истинная природа лорда? Или он просто решил позабавиться, представляясь мертвяще холодным?

\- Одна вещь, часть Рубежа, что принадлежит вам, - воззвал громоподобный голос, став лишь немногим потише. - Возьмите на память. Вы прощаетесь с домом.

\- Но зачем? - недоуменно спросил Юрген. - Я как-то не отличаюсь сентиментальностью... Да и давно с этим, кхм, «домом» распрощался и о разлуке ни разу не пожалел.

\- Не спорь. Просто возьми. Лорд устроил нам показательное стирание планетоида в порошок не просто так, - Хет заволновался. - Вот от него и надо взять кусок. От кривого плато, на котором ты обыкновенно сидел. Ты видишь?

\- Они на вид все одинаковые. Куски. Вон один летает, - Юрген беспечно поймал округлый камешек, маленький, меньше голубиного яйца, что, кувыркаясь, как раз проплывал в вакууме мимо его лица, прямо на уровне глаз, как нарочно. - Этот нравится?

Данаис скрипнул зубами на ребячливую выходку в присутствии самого дьявола-повелителя пространства и времени, но упрямо смолчал, выхватил у кривляющегося брата камень, положил в карман, присел на корточки и тронул ладонь в месте, где на коже сходилось две борозды, подобные флексорным линиям на человеческих ладонях. Кожа обожгла его морозным огнем, а перекрестие линий вдруг изменило свое положение, и они разошлись, открыв под кожей, как под занавесом, ровную бетонную заливку аэродрома и нижний фрагмент самолетного трапа. Один шаг – и они опять окажутся в аэропорте Кёльна, как если бы только что прилетели в Германию.

\- Вы отсутствовали в городе сутки и избежали полицейского расследования по поводу... да мало ли, поводов было масса, - гром окончательно рассеялся. Остался низкий, пробуждающий смертную тоску голос. Но лорд... познавал ли вообще тоску? Или она его? Он не говорил, он смеялся – плотным горчащим смехом, застраивая разреженность космоса, заставляя его вибрировать и возражать эхом. - С одним из вас я встречусь снова. Что до другого... - высоко над исполинской рукой наконец-то возникло лицо. Острый удлиненный овал, больше насмешкой над тем, что принято называть лицом, а не само оно: его слепок, многометровая маска из белого картона, с угловатыми прорезями глаз и рта. Ни в самой маске, ни за ее краями ничто не шелохнулось. Зато из пустых глазниц потекли реки-тропы, похожие на вулканическую магму, двумя извилистыми струями прожигая картон. Они и черные, и красные, и желто-огненные, не то расплавленная горная порода, не то густая древесная смола. Данаис изумленно расширил ноздри, почуяв запах, который, будучи вампиром, ни с чем не смог бы спутать. Какая магма, какая смола... это кровь. - Сокровищем моим тайным ты был, от всех глаз сокрытым, с душой драгоценной, запечатанной в тонкостенный сосуд, хрупкий на вид, неприступный на зуб. Не откроет его ничья рука, кроме твоей собственной – так я захотел защитить тебя, чтоб никто не обрел над тобой власти. Этот сосуд отныне вверен потоку времени, посмотри, он плывет спокойно по двойному течению, прямому и спиральному. И однажды будет откупорен – когда устанешь ты бродить по земле один, когда найдешь, кому доверить свою душу. Я сказал – и так будет. Прощай, Юрген. Помни создателя.

Две огненные реки-тропы доползли до нижнего края и рассекли маску на три части. Картон сгорел, без дыма и огня обращаясь в пепел, но никакого лица не обнажил – за ним зиял мирной пустотой космос. От троп же остались две сферические капли, крупные и массивные, черными дырами втягивающие в себя свет и искривляющие пространство. Тяжело шлепнувшись на ладонь, они разбились, окатив близнецов брызгами ледяной крови лорда, ударная волна сбила их с ног и вытолкнула обратно в разверстую между двумя ладонными линиями область реальности, населенную людьми.

 

* * *

 - Наконец-то я до тебя дозвонился, - сухо прошелестел Дэннис. Он валялся на своей кровати поверх аккуратно застеленного одеяла, лицом вниз, между двумя подушками, между которыми также у самого рта положил домашний телефон и включил громкую связь. - Два пропущенных с разницей в несколько часов, а потом – тишина. И что я должен был подумать? Ведь вместо третьего вызова, который я вновь пропущу, ты обычно приезжал сам.

\- Ну не приехал, как видишь, - несколько ядовитее, чем собирался, бросил Эдриан. - И меня не очень-то заботят твои упрёки, Дэн.

\- А что заботит?

\- Я эксперт в вопросах твоей принципиальности. Если сейчас я брошу трубку – ты не станешь добиваться чего-либо повторным звонком, ты такой высокомерный, что вслед за «оскорблением» я не увижу твоё костлявое лицо лет десять, ну и голос, вживую... не услышу столько же. Знаешь, я воспользуюсь этим.

Эдриан запрокинул голову, укладывая ее на низенькую спинку больничного дивана и устремляя безразличный взгляд в натяжной потолок. Квадраты зернистых пластиковых панелей и квадраты ламп дневного света, в шахматном порядке. Так буднично серо, так... вопиюще обычно, фоном для жутких безрадостных мыслей. Одичавшие, они носятся вокруг и то и дело падают в него, остервенело повторяя на разные лады, что мир перевернулся и не оставил от его жизни и прежних убеждений камня на камне. Будто ему кто-то дал позабыть... или не поверить. Нет, ну в кое-что он всё-таки не верит. Воспринимает еле-еле, сквозь криво поставленные заслоны здорового скепсиса. И только потому, что с фактами не поспорит: с тем, что видел, что слышал, что сам пережил, и что в конце концов привело его в госпиталь с чем-то, записанным неуверенной рукой в строке диагноза как коронарный разрыв. Ему нужно произнести это, хотя бы мысленно, прокравшись мимо надписи «выхода нет» и не прибавив больше ни слова. Ни слова об усталости и апатии поражения, ни слова о том, как проиграют все.

Его друга обещал погубить сатана в облике юной обворожительной музы. И обещание сатана, несомненно, сдержит. Но пока Остерманн в порядке. Гадкий и невыносимый Остерманн может обижаться, недоумевать и злиться, это пустяки. Славно (и немного завидно), что Дэннису отпустили куда больше времени, чтобы насладиться апогеем творчества, достичь цели, к которой он стремился с упорством сумасшедшего гения, и дать прочувствовать, как жизнь в последний раз свободно струится в его прокопченном никотиновым дымом теле...

\- В отличие от меня, - прошептал Хэйтс, кусая губы. Больно от укусов не было, и губы краснее не становились. Медленно, чуточку нелепо и промахиваясь, движением сомнамбулы, он нашарил и оторвал эластичный бинт от груди. Вложил максимум силы в пальцы, разрывавшие швы, грубо потянул за толстые органические нитки. Из раны, не успевшей закрыться даже первой пленкой соединительной ткани, выделилась желтоватая жидкость, потекла по пальцам: не гной – гноя в ране, к удивлению врачей, не появлялось ни до операции ни после, как и лимфы – а чистая плазма крови, лишенная клеток, и красных, и белых, и тех других, фибриновых, что отвечали за свертывание. Эдриан забыл, как они называются. Главные, конечно, те, что делают кровь красной. Он продолжал кусать губы, тщетно желая ощутить причиняемую зубами боль. Решил не затыкать «пробоину» в теле бинтом, смутно догадываясь, что кровяную плазму уже не остановить, он истечет ею, а затем, наконец… умрет? Хорошо бы.

Полчаса назад он говорил с Йоргом. Не планировал вообще с ним говорить – очень уж недолюбливал Йорга. Но в больницу приезжал Стив Дрэгон с ошеломляющей новостью: Антье положили в соседнем крыле. Транспортировали с всевозможными мерами предосторожности в Дюссельдорф, потому что в Бохуме давно разграблено и разбазарено оборудование для тяжелых коматозников, а отделение реанимации просто не предоставило бы ей койку дольше чем на сутки. Она очень плоха, сказал Стив, нестабильна. Но, как ни странно, тоже не чувствует боли. Эдриан уверен в этом. Ведь и Йорг не чувствует. Чтобы подстегнуть плененный во дворце летаргии разум, чтоб воззвать к нему – его нужно ударить по коробке, в которую он помещен, пропустить через мозг опасную порцию электрического тока. Но не поможет. Если телу, к которому этот разум прикреплен, не будет больно. Больше никогда ни по какой причине плоти их, троих избранных, не будет больно. Ну почему дьявол так коварен? Почему устроенные им муки так изощренны, так свежи и необычны? Отличаются от древних угроз с кипящими котлами и серными озерами, оставленных в Священном Писании.

\- Потому что Библию писали люди. Логично, да? - тотчас ответил в ухо голос, что вчера в баре был горячим уничтожающим голосом-плетью, а сегодня стал спокойным и философским голосом-стоном и голосом-ножом. Он не глумливый, но его обладатель мучает каждым словом так, как все прочие – дышат. Это и инструмент кары, и сама кара, малая ее толика. Слушать голос, ненавидеть голос, но питаться им, питать обедненную кровь, ложиться под его бархатистую гильотину и молиться, чтоб развязки не пришлось долго ждать. Только ему дарована привилегия причинять теперь боль, воздействовать не на плоть. - Вы думали, что изучаете нас, но лучше бы вы просто отрицали нас и не верили в нас. Всё лучше, чем когда возвысившиеся среди вас глупцы сочиняют о нас небылицы. Прикрываясь религией, как исподним, поносили нас и сношали нас... тем самым срамным местом. Мешали нас с грязью, превращали в деревянных пешек вашего мстительного бога, что могут мыслить и действовать исключительно по его воле или его попустительству. Знай же, в рабах у него ходите только вы. А мы – повстанцы. И мы этим горды.

\- И если ты делишься со мной правдой... то зачем? - вопросил Эдриан, оставив наконец свои губы в покое и громко задышав ртом. Он хотел открыть глаза, но побаивался облика того, кто материализовался рядом, побаивался совершенно искренне, что сойдет с ума, от дьявола воочию, от красоты, равной самой страшной мерзости, или от мерзости, что немыслимыми путями поднялась из червивой бездны и сравнялась с красотой. - Секрет должен оставаться секретом.

\- Не из тех ли я злодеев-идиотов, что выдают свои коварные планы, ошибочно считая, что жертва уже мертва, а значит можно перед ней раскрыться, чтоб затем ты из последних сил нанес удар в обнажившееся слабое место и победил? Нет, не из тех, - говоривший оставил в покое ухо музыканта и скользнул на лоб, где хорошо виднелись следы-порезы, оставленные битым бутылочным стеклом и затем обработанные антисептиком. - Я пришел к тебе по доброй воле как друг, а не враг. Как враг я свою роль уже сыграл, моя работа выполнена, и ты сам – отработанная часть моего плана, что ничем не навредит. Но ты всё еще можешь принести пользу.

\- Так вот зачем ты здесь.

\- Не ожидал корысти? - бархат улыбнулся, нарушая целостность лба и проникая под развороченную кожу, намного глубже обработанных порезов. Эдриана ударила дрожь. Не слышал он на самом деле ни слова из диалога, и голос, ранивший в ухо – дразнящая иллюзия. Адский подарочек Остерманна говорит с ним напрямую из ниоткуда, что, однако, не мешает сатане более чем присутствовать в больничной комнате отдыха, хозяйничать у одиноко сидящего там пациента-сердечника в развороченных швах на грудине и останавливать необычное жёлтое кровотечение. И отказывать этому пациенту в праве на полную и окончательную смерть, пока ничего не подозревающий лечащий врач пропадает на обходе.

\- Ты справедливо заметил, что люди ничего не знают, накормленные сказками. Ты дьявол, значит, я не жду и не гадаю. Чего ты хочешь? Сделку?

\- Корысть односторонняя. Я не совсем и дьявол... и я ничего не получу – чертоги моего эстетического и морального удовлетворения останутся для тебя закрытыми и непознанными – зато получишь ты.

\- Я должен сразу согласиться? Забрать кота в мешке? Ведь ты не говоришь мне суть.

\- Не говорю. А ты – согласен?

\- Дай мне подумать. И... покинь меня, чтоб я мог думать один.

\- Я останусь. Не стыдись, что обнажен передо мной. Разве я не улыбнулся всему тому неприглядному, что есть в тебе, вчера? Разве я, озвучив твои тщательно оберегаемые тайны и стыдливо попрятанные по углам грешки, осудил их? Разве я похож на твоего указующего обвинительным перстом и карающего бога? Разве рядом с моим громким презрением не соседствует тихое одобрение? Я в восторге, Эдриан. Жаль, что шахта твоего сердца не так глубока, как шахта Дэнниса. Иначе тело прекраснейшей музы принадлежало бы тебе, а не ему.

\- Ты совсем не таков, ты не вчерашний демон-ассасин, ты...

\- Хватит. Думай о долге жертвы. Делай свой выбор. Я обниму тебя. Нежно, как в жизни не обнимет Дэннис, который, кстати, ты прав, больше не позвонит.

\- Так он умер? Уже? И тоже незаметно, изнутри... - голова Эдриана конвульсивно дернулась, ресницы запоздало затрепыхались, но глаза не открылись, то есть, наверное, открылись, но ничего перед ними не изменилось, погруженное во тьму и в рассеянные по ней фиолетовые концентрические круги. Покорно вновь замерев на диванчике, с чувствительно давящей на голову и грудь бархатной гильотиной, Эдриан пожалел, что самоконтроль намертво прикипел к лицу и душе, маской, что не отдирается. Не пускает его, не дает сорваться и сбежать подальше, спрятаться и заплакать, жалобно заскулить и вскричать самым громким криком, делясь бедой, что стряслась с ним и, кажется, со всем миром. Впервые он разглядел совершенно ясно, в какой тупик загнан. Ну конечно... умышленно лишен был зрения, чтобы мочь видеть по-настоящему и проникать в суть. И может быть, затем лишиться разума, позже, когда его душа упадет на самое дно ужаса, в центр последнего фиолетового круга, когда в голову будет вложен последний элемент правды и осознание закончится. А пока до него доходит поневоле, что присутствие демона рядом не сон, не кошмарная игра в прятки, всё наяву, как смерть с последующим закапыванием в землю в продолговатом ящике, как... как кома, в которой лежит Антье. Потерю собственного сердца он всё ещё способен воспринять безжалостной шуткой и не поверить, но потери других... - Зачем, ЗАЧЕМ ты губишь моего друга?!

\- Я? Он сам себя губит. И его желание саморазрушения для меня – святой закон и естественное руководство к действию. Я его муз. Резцом и стамеской я изменяю для него и под него этот ваш мир, мажу заколдованной кистью по деревьям и небу, выкрашивая их в черный и багряный цвета, стираю солнце, а звездам придаю тусклую болезненную зелень. Каждый шаг, каждый писк, полёт каждой мошки в радиусе выстрела вокруг него входит в план и в сценарий, всё – продукт его извращенной, жутко порченой фантазии, - голос ехидно выдержал паузу и продолжил: - И твоё ритуальное убийство – тоже. Твоё равнодушно вырванное сердце.

 

* * *

 

[1] Кто откроет двери восприятия? (англ.)


	12. Finsternis | Затмение

If we died tonight

Would it ever be the same?

If it's over now

Would I comfort you again?

 

Если бы ночью мы погибли,

Осталось бы всё на своих местах?

И если всё кончено сейчас –

Хотел бы я утешить тебя опять?

 

Данаис опустил руку, в которой то ли по рассеянности, а то ли с каким-то умыслом держал белый метеоритный камень – тот последний кусок дома, что с ночи превратился в воспоминание – и приложился лицом к двери. Он как раз собирался войти, но... И изнывать приходилось, как обычно, молча. Не чувствуя боли, он все же чувствовал нестерпимость вины в невозможности раскаяния, любовь или то, что требовало называть себя любовью, рвало и раздирало струны остатков его извращенной души и покалеченного естества. Он услышал один коротенький куплет. А кричать и оставлять за собой горы трупов захотел, как после недели пыток в средневековых испанских застенках. Юрген редко поёт. Но если да – то его голос пронизывает, пронизывает, пронизывает, до самых темных и потаенных уголков добирается... невозможно разъедает, как ржавчиной, всю стойкость его устремлений, пошатывает уверенность, заставляет усомниться в великолепном, тщательно выверенном плане. Заставляет бояться. Но страх – удел смертных. А он – рожден бороться и побеждать.

Он приложился к двери дважды. Да и третий раз не помешал бы. Хруст разбиваемой переносицы не повод останавливаться...

 

If we died tonight

We've lost control of what is real

In the fear of night

Only children learn to breathe[1]

 

И если сегодня мы погибли,

То утратили связь с реальностью.

В страхе перед мраком ночи

Только дети помнят, как дышать...

 

Юрген оборвал пение на низкой хрипящей ноте, немного сфальшивив. Бесшумным белым привидением подошел и оторвал безъязыкого страдальца от дверного полотна, где осталось два кровавых пятнышка чуть ниже уровня глаз. Состояние двери по понятным причинам его ни капли не взволновало, он прислонился к ней и забрал угрюмо поникшего близнеца в объятья, очень тугие, крайне болезненные... ну, для тех, кому доступна боль и сравнение с ней.

\- Дорогой, я закончил с первой фазой. Принес тебе четыре фрагмента плоти. Последний ты из меня маниакально вымыл, но я наберу еще, в любой момент. Дэннис хорошенько помешался на сексе со мной. Похоже, теперь он не меньший маньяк, чем ты.

\- Плевать. Ему недолго осталось. Но я – добыл только три из четырех.

\- Это проблема? - Юрген услышал злой скрип зубов близнеца и быстро добавил: - Вижу, вижу... действительно. Где же нам взять доверие? Нашего искусственного дома больше нет, мы навечно застряли в этом забавном местечке, уникальном и отвратительном, медленно узнаваемом заново. Но до прогиба реальности, до метаморфозы, мы были рождены здесь, были людьми, одними из тех, на кого теперь охотимся. Мы должны вспомнить. Признаки доверия – близость двоих, секретность информации, которой они обмениваются, и риск предательства.

\- Между нами – полное доверие, потому что мы единое целое. Но люди обыкновенно не рождаются парными. Кого мне искать?

\- Близких по духу. Важных друг другу. Ты проверил каждого в ISC?

\- Дрэгона не тронул. Он не подходит. Уходил и возвращался... Для группы он важен, для Дэнниса – нет.

\- А Эдриан?

\- Один существует для одного. Нельзя вынуть жизненную силу дважды. Я недолго выбирал и решал, чему он послужит. Его сердце – лучшее. Самое чистое, живущее вразрез с целями, поставленными его загаженным разумом.

\- Неужели? Он не принял мой подарок. То есть еще – не принял.

\- Но он обязательно передумает.

\- Должен. К вечеру. Когда я явлюсь ему снова. Без солнца я чувствую себя сильнее.

_«Ты заменяешь солнце», -_ машинально подумал Данаис. Согрел в лучах разрозненные куски души, они даже подползли друг к другу, образовав бледный лунный полумесяц. Чуть меньше половины, он где-то посеял еще щепотку себя... Плевать. Он уже расслабился. И выскочившие из своих гнезд тугие пружины мыслей никого не поранят. Пусть чувство свободы и ложное.

_«Так что нам делать с доверием?»_ \- вопросил Юрген еще раз, лаская тело брата пыткой изнасилованных мягких тканей и продавленных к позвоночнику ребер.

_«Я отправлюсь опять в Шестой игорный дом. Спрошу у лорда или у секретаря лорда. Асмодей не мог обмануть. Значит, где-то я ослеп. Что-то упустил»._

_«Тогда я потяну еще немного время. Предложу Дэннису новые авангардные съемки»._

_«Нагишом? Он дождется моей мести»._

_«О да. А я дождусь твоей ревности»._

_«Глупость»._

_«Ты любишь меня, безумный. Мне не нужно верить или предполагать. Я увидел – когда как следует закрыл глаза и застал тебя внутри, молящегося, словно ты раб одного жестокого бога **[2]**. И к чему страдать от приключений этого эфемерного тела... если внутренне я соблазнительно нагой лишь для тебя. В вечности»._

_«Но я чудовище»._

_«Глупость. Чудовища бродят там, за стенами дома, клеймя других, не помня себя, не зная себя, но мня себя совершенствами. А ты...»_

_«А я?»_

_«Ты бросил богу вызов, Данаис. Изжил и уничтожил свой страх. Так страшен ты сам стал для них, для всяких, смертных и не очень – потому что восстал, прекратив бояться»._

_«И всё же я боюсь. Потерять тебя»._

_«Значит, потеряешь. Намеренно. Убьешь меня, чтобы убить последний жалкий страх»._

 

* * *

   Залитый кровью пол. На нем беспорядочно свалены мертвые тела. Люди отправлены на тот свет чьей-то заботливой и артистичной рукой, все по-разному. Кто-то задушен после долгих побоев, украшен синяками, кровоподтеками, выломанными и стыдливо выглядывающими наружу ребрами, а также неприлично обнаженными ключицами и выбитыми шейными позвонками. На ком-то запеклись неглубокие порезы и колотые раны, словно убийца тренировался орудовать ножом, развлекался рисунками кровью на коже, по фатальному стечению обстоятельств не найдя в своём арсенале красную тушь или чернила – а затем утомлялся учиться и одним движением решительно перерубал сухожилие. Или несколько хорошо просвечивающих вен. Или выпускал жертве синеватые кишки подышать свежим воздухом. Из некоторых трупов торчали варварски вырванные мышечные волокна, вывороченные внутренние органы, особенно печень, коричнево-черная, непривлекательно раздавленная, а еще желудок, бурдюком свисавший из крест-накрест распоротого живота. Ну и где-то кому-то повезло – просто и аккуратно, с ловкостью опытного хирурга вырезанное сердце, короткие обрубки аорты и легочной артерии обожжены и зашиты, чтобы ничего не капало, а само сердце наполовину засунуто меж сломанных челюстей. Акт самоедства? Да у убийцы есть чувство юмора.

Все жертвы – молодые люди до двадцати лет, симпатичные девушки и юноши. Но больше девушки, в коротких платьях, на высоких лакированных каблуках, без нижнего белья. Их в комнате десятки, если не целая сотня. Трупы на трупах... кажется, что их больше, чем воздуха.

Взгляд, устав от пиршества смерти, вновь обращается в пол. От него осталась узкая  дорожка, с трудом проложенная среди трупов, скользкая от гнойной влаги. И по ней, легко ступая, двигаются босые ноги. Они хороши и даже изящны, но это не ступни пугливой лесной нимфы, они принадлежат мужчине – или божеству в облике мужчины. Камера безыменного оператора двигается вверх, к небрежно закатанным черным штанинам, потом к белоснежной кружевной рубашке, ставшей алой, местами бордовой от всей пролитой крови, и еще выше – к прекрасному синеглазому лицу бога. Рот его томительно приоткрыт, приглашая к поцелую, и полностью черен от запекшейся крови, но губы улыбаются с угрозой. Он легко двигается по комнате, кружится, красиво поворачивается, демонстрируя величайшую гибкость и грацию, делает пируэты, лавируя в кучах мертвых тел, иногда касается их кончиками пальцев или краями одежды.

Он танцует. И летает. Он первопричина и виновник, владыка свершившейся тут резни.

А с потолка падает снег большими хлопьями и тает на его прекрасной запачканной коже, розоватыми каплями-брызгами летит вниз. Прелестный бог-убийца танцует среди трупов в полном одиночестве, и его нежная улыбка в корке крови кажется все страшнее, всё безумнее... с нарастанием звуковой волны. Простая мелодия звучит ниоткуда и отовсюду, вплетенная в грубоватый ритм, ее обволакивает и в нее врастает глубокий низкий голос – тот самый, что накануне пел Данаису о страхе перед мраком ночи. Это – Юрген. Это его запятнанные губы шевелятся, произнося заветные слова песни. Но как же не похож он на себя привычного, каждым взглядом заставляющий цепенеть, рождая в сердце смотрящего замогильную тоску, тревогу, безотчетный страх и желание как можно дольше цепляться за напрасно данную жизнь, даже за самую никчемную и опостылевшую.

 

Once upon a time a queen

Sits sewing in the night

One black candle by the cradle

Is her only light

 

She pricks her finger on a needle

By the window's site

A dark drop of blood is falling

In the snow so white

 

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who is the most dreadful of them all?

It's Snow White on my plate

Dancing with my poisoned blade

 

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who is the fairest of them all?

Who is pleasing me tonight?

Angel dust or suicide

 

Жила-была королева. И однажды

Сидела она поздно за шитьем.

Черная свеча у колыбели

Единственно освещала ей ночь.

 

Она уколола палец иглой

У распахнутого окна,

И темная капля крови упала

В белый-белый снег.

 

«Зеркальце, зеркальце на стене,

Скажи, кто на свете всех чудовищней?

Это Белоснежка, ее я вижу в тебе, зеркало,

Танцующей с моим отравленным лезвием».

 

«Зеркальце, зеркальце на стене,

Скажи, кто на свете всех прелестней?

Кто из них потешит меня сегодня?

Вдохнув ангельскую пыль[3] или покончив с собой»

 

Голос умолкает, разлетаясь на новые хлопья падающего снега, декорации меняются: та же комната, но чисто прибранная, наполненная дорогой звуковой аппаратурой и музыкальными инструментами. Там легко обнаруживается Йорг в странном костюме, похожем на гусарский, а еще Стив Дрэгон в несуразной русской шапке-ушанке, Антье за микрофонной стойкой великолепна в темно-синем вечернем платье, набриолинена и сверкает крохотными бриллиантами, наклеенными у основания ресниц. Вся группа In Strict Confidence в сборе, а Дэннис, наконец-то не нелепый в своих полосатых носках и коротких штанах с подтяжками, начинает петь второй куплет... одержимо глядя на свою демоническую музу и с настоящим, но хорошо выданным за театральное вожделение, придерживает его за талию.

 

Master of the magic mirror

White as snow and black as sin

I adore the bloody snowflakes

Melting on your marble skin

 

And in his hand the rotten apple

From a stranger at the door.

Angels sighing - he is lying

Stretched out on the freezing floor.

 

Хозяин волшебного зеркала,

Белый как снег, мрачный как грех,

Я поклоняюсь кровавым хлопьям снега,

Тающим на твоей мраморной коже.

 

И в его руке – испорченное яблоко,

От незнакомца, застывшего на пороге.

Ангелы вздыхают: ведь он играет,

Падая без чувств на холодном полу[4].

 

Дэннис глотает последнюю строчку припева, желая быстрее разделаться с пением, вдыхает и выдыхает, и жадно заглядывает в глаза безучастно стоящего рядом Юргена. Заглядывается слишком сильно в их глубины, входит в них и погружается, как в черно-синюю воду. И сквозь них, через тончайшую мембрану и сузившуюся дыру в радужке, попадает в первую комнату, в идеальный мертвый мир, очень яркий, в пронзительных красках размозженных кровяных телец, проломленных черепов и раскрошенных костей.

Песня затихает, на ее слабых повторяющихся отзвуках невидимый, но очень внимательный оператор запечатлевает шокирующую сцену: как юный демон целует Дэнниса своим черным запекшимся ртом, прижимает и небрежно отталкивает, одним остро отточенным движением роняет музыканта на самую высокую из гор трупов. Остерманн падает на вершину, венчая ее... такой же белый и окровавленный, как падающий всюду снег, со счастливой улыбкой на изрезанных и порванных клыками устах.

Всё кончено, умерла последняя нота.

Финальный кадр тишины раскалывает стук. Из-за дверного проема на окровавленный пол выкатывается яблоко: замечательно красное, блестящее, с ядовито-зеленым листиком на черенке... надкушенное сверху и сбоку всё теми же зубами и клыками вампира. На кожуре нет следов обработки воском и пятен гнили, но мякоть пропитана смертью, сочится ею, осветляя кровь, натекшую на полу. Оператор прикипает к нему, кажется, что он очарован и отравлен самим видом этого яблока. Возможно, он умирает. Возможно, оператор был мертв еще до съемок и его камерой управлял кто-то другой. Этот кто-то закрывает объектив крышкой. Свет гаснет не весь, внутри камеры остается собственное свечение, белесыми контурами воссоздающее яблоко и его черенок. И шепот. Тихая-тихая просьба о помощи. Шокирующая догадка, что оператор заперт внутри своего же оборудования, не успевает шокировать как следует.

Потому что Дэннис возвращается. Выпадает домой, как из тяжелой наркотической комы, недоволен прерванной смертью, разбужен в скучную безопасную (безопасную?) реальность, в знакомую обыденность, чтобы... дальше в ней жить? А зачем? Если и жизнь, и смерть остались _там_. Он сбит с толку, он потрясен – но не тем, чем был бы потрясен еще три дня назад. Пройдя через зрачки Юргена, он увидел именно тот скандальный шедевр, который так хотел снять, получив кипу всех необходимых разрешений у бюрократических крыс, завербовать самых дорогих моделей, как следует на всех наорав за профнепригодность, сбросить давно копившийся стресс... и затем оставить, наконец, своё имя в веках, выписать жирными блестящими буквами.

Вот только... он же не всерьез собирался, наследуя сюжет красочного клипа, расставаться с жизнью? Он не прочь создать еще парочку шедевров помельче, не таких крикливо пошлых и заигрывающих с людоедством, но тоже оглушительных. У него еще столько завоевательных планов. Однако зловоние мертвых тел в той загаженной комнате было таким плотным, удушающим, невероятно выедающим нос, глотку и легкие, вызывающим непреодолимую тошноту и кашель, таким... настоящим?

Демон-вампир улыбается ему, прижимаясь и смыкая руки в смертоносном объятье. Отвечает на вопрос, испуганный и потому не высказанный:

\- Ты думал, эта кровь – кровь жертв, торжество зла под звуки гомерического хохота. Но ты ошибся. Она течет из моих глаз. Это слёзы. Слёзы моего сожаления. Прости меня, Дэннис. Прости нас обоих. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред, превосходящий всё, что ты нанес себе сам, создав меня, впустив меня и напоровшись на меня, как на самый острый нож. Не хочу, но должен. Ангелы не живут на помойке, в грязи... Это грязь поселяется иногда в ангелах.

 

* * *

Комната раскрыта и развернута в геометрии хаоса, стены рухнули вровень с полом, пол – уложен рядом с потолком. Дэннису кажется, что он бредит наяву. Ведь развертка неба тоже плоская, небо тоже рухнуло, сверху ничего нет. А то, что вроде бы осталось... он бы дорого дал за то, чтобы рассказать, какого цвета пустота. Она взирает на него неотступно, не мигая. Безглазая, но всё равно упрямо пялящаяся. Под кожей нестерпимый зуд, как будто что-то растет и пытается прорвать изнутри покровы, а в ушах – хор своих же задушенных стонов и два спорящих голоса.

\- Пусть совесть выпустит тебя из кривых когтей. Они не увидят, я ослепил их. Они не узнают, не поймут, что мы натворили, и полиция расскажет им больше, чем они – полиции. Я погрузил их в черный сон, один на четверых.

Новый виток страха. Значит, он лишился зрения? Плоский мир – мир сплошного слепого пятна? Иллюзия обезумевшего разума? Сейчас он не помнит, где вообще на теле человека должны быть расположены глаза – и это приводит в дополнительный ужас.

\- Четверых?

\- Эдриан присоединился к ним. Не без сопротивления. Но какой его выбор. Я лишь уговаривал упрямца войти в дом, чтоб он не упал посреди улицы, как в прошлый раз.

\- Ты ведь не ждешь от меня признательности?

\- Назови меня дрянью и угости пощечиной. Моя любимая награда – ты сам. Твое предательство невозможно. Твоя боль и твой упрек даны в уплату. Мы подписали этот договор вместе.

\- На контракте с лордом красуется только твоя подпись.

\- Теперь-то ты понимаешь...

Юрген медленно кивнул и принял из рук брата кривой зазубренный кинжал. Кромка лезвия поблескивала красноватой влагой, хотя было оно абсолютно сухим, но будто хранило физическое воспоминание обо всех предыдущих кровавых трапезах. Сам клинок был выполнен из неизвестного черного и очень потускневшего материала, на вид – не менее чем тысячелетний.

\- Что это?

\- Оружие предательства. Наносит раны, которые жертва не чувствует, и умирает, так и не поняв и не приняв факта собственной гибели.

\- Почему он? И где ты его добыл?

\- Козлоногий прислужник вручил, подарком от лорда. Потому что Дэннис – наш творец. Боль преследовала его всю жизнь. Так пусть восторг смерти будет сладким и безболезненным, полным и незамутненным.

\- Но почему сделать это должен я? Если мне... больно.

\- Потому что такое страдание – последний недостающий элемент нашего плана. Дэннис смотрит на тебя в безумной надежде. Он хочет, чтоб твоя человечность победила. Я лишил его дара речи, и он мычит и плачет, стараясь тебя разжалобить. Смотри, он услышал мои слова, его ослепшие глаза теперь полны злобы и ненависти, обращенной ко мне. Но тебя он по-прежнему любит и жаждет, тебе он...

\- ...доверяет. Четвертое недостающее звено.

Юрген крепко сжал кинжал. Лик трепещущего и страдающего божества обернулся в маску деревянного идола, безжизненную и грубую, очень отдаленно напоминающую реальный объект поклонения. Он закрылся этой маской, как белоснежной солёной коркой, и снег был тоже на вкус как соль, а еще горчил, от него першило в горле.

Дэннис забился в судорогах, неспособный встать и разорвать сковавшее его заклятье. Инстинкт самосохранения не совсем покинул его. Ужас, сожаление и раскаяние в содеянном пересилили кипевшие в нем на протяжении всей жизни страсти и амбиции и невероятную гордость. Но его решительно некому спасать: друзья и коллеги, которых не было в комнате на самом деле, и быть никак не могло – неживые и немертвые, раскиданные по больничным палатам и сами нуждающиеся в спасении – испарились белесым дымом, как и вся музыкальная аппаратура. Реальность существовала лишь одна – доверху наполненная трупами. И в ней, смрадной и кошмарной, демон-палач, похожий на тускло-чёрное солнце в затмении, просунул такой же тусклый клинок между ребер последнего человека, еще не забывшего, как дышать. Но вот и он больше не сделает ни вдоха, никогда. Лезвие вошло в сердце по рукоять, не встретив сопротивления, будто в масло, несколько скудных капель крови выкатилось из раны, но другой палач повелительно загнал их обратно и запечатал замораживающим взглядом. Подсказал, что дальше, мягко, но незаметно поторапливая:

\- Оставь торчать так. Теперь глаза.

Юрген снова молча кивнул, с бледным затемненным лицом-маской сомнамбулы. Ногти его удлинились в несколько раз, тонкие и трехгранные, словно шпаги. Несмотря на готовность следовать плану во всех неприглядных деталях, именно в этот момент рука отказалась ему повиноваться. Данаис схватил ее сам, подвинув совсем чуть-чуть вперед и вверх, и почувствовал неладное – предательскую дрожь в теле близнеца, его желание сдаться и заплакать. Однако это больше не имело значения, теперь он мог сопротивляться, ненавидеть и проклинать – глазные яблоки Остерманна уже повисли на двух самых острых кончиках «шпаг», они идеальны... и похожи на жутковатые детские игрушки к Хэллоуину. Черная радужка в стальных отблесках посерела, сразу остекленев, и крови снова нет, заледенела по приказу, встала в венах.

Данаис аккуратно срезал тянувшиеся за вырванными глазами красные «хвосты», снял с ногтей брата, зажал в кулаке и спрятал куда-то за спину. Затем шепнул, с осторожностью коснувшись губами равнодушного уха:

\- Сердце творца – твоё. Ты должен будешь поглотить его после того, как я проведу последний ритуал. Но нам понадобится всё тело целиком. Я оживлю Дэнниса ненадолго.

\- Сделаешь из него зомби, - сухо уточнил Юрген.

\- Зато не придется выносить никого в мусорном мешке. Он последует за нами, не вызывая подозрений. Просто надень на него солнцезащитные очки.

\- Просто? Ты неописуем в этом прагматичном цинизме...

\- Я все еще жду пощечины, любовь моя.

\- Зря. Ничего такого не будет. Ты своими руками сотворишь из меня гильотину и лишишься башки.

 

* * *

 

[1] Песня Gothminister – Swallowed by the Earth.

[2] Юрген уничижительно отсылает к Иегове.

[3] Наркотик 1-(1-фенилциклогексил)-пиперидин, сокращенно PCP, нейротоксичен.

[4] Оригинальный текст песни ISC – Snow/White Suicide претерпел метаморфозу согласно сюжету, ведь (муза) Белоснежка – мужского пола.


	13. Gott sein | Быть богом

Королева Беатрикс Оранская сидела за шитьем в глубокую зимнюю ночь. Огромный живот мешал принять требуемую по этикету позу, ей пришлось непристойно широко расставить ноги и позволить ночному ветру свободно забираться под подол платья. Пальцы на отекающих руках болели, нитки вились и путались, вышить гладью небольшое озеро на полотне не получалось. Но шитье было единственным, что помогало не уснуть, отвлекало в условиях, когда ей запретили пить кофе и чай. Целая страна у нее на побегушках, готова броситься выполнить любую прихоть, но у нее нет прихотей. А та, что есть – невыполнима. Она беременна близнецами, она мучима кошмарными снами о них, она не желает спать, она боится спать. В очередной раз заклевав носом и уколовшись об игольное острие, она проткнула подушечку указательного пальца. Безучастно проследила, как кровь капнула на живот, раздумала промокать пятно салфеткой. Тяжело поднялась, одной рукой держась за подлокотник кресла, а второй – придерживая вываливающийся из эластичного пояса живот, и подплыла к распахнутому окну.

Легкие прозрачные занавески вылетели во внутренний двор, игривый ветер свободно трепал их, как сейчас треплет темно-каштановые монаршие волосы. Кровь из пальца еще текла и залила снег, выпавший на открытый подоконник, попала на чайную розу, расцветшую там с вечера. Больше цветов у Беатрикс не росло, только эта роза в высоком фаянсовом горшке. Лепестки ее бледно-оранжевые, одевшись в багрянец, стали вдвойне прекрасней. Завороженная, королева снова уколола палец, чтобы выжать больше крови и закрасить весь цветок в горячий бархатный оттенок. Еще один сильный порыв ветра внес занавеси обратно в опочивальню, Беатрикс поежилась от холода, схватила обеими руками живот, покачнулась и упала без чувств.

Зашедший четыре часа спустя камердинер нашел свою королеву в луже отошедших околоплодных вод и комьях земли: на полу валялся разбитый цветочный горшок и поломанная бордово-красная роза, странная на вид, неизвестного сорта. Еще через полчаса из чрева не пришедшей в сознание женщины вышла плацента. Но где же были новорожденные? Роскошная колыбель, приготовленная для них в центре этой комнаты еще полгода назад, пустовала. В рыхлом снегу на подоконнике, обильно забрызганном кровью, никаких следов, указывавших на то, что младенцев могли выбросить из окна, не нашли, и всё же король забил тревогу и отправил прочесывать всю местность вокруг замка. Слуги и добровольцы вернулись ни с чем. Правда, один заезжий фермер нашел под дворцовой стеной труп пастушьей собаки. Пришлось вызывать полицию и начинать расследование.

Утром Беатрикс умерла. Кардинал Якоб де Йонг, архиепископ Утрехтский, оперативно прибывший, чтобы подготовить королеву к погребению, не смог подойди к ее ложу, устрашившись – ее голову и шею обвивали две длинные черные змеи. Еще одна змея помельче, бело-желтый альбинос, лежала на животе, свернувшись и спустив кончик хвоста к паху монаршей особы. Кардиналу пришлось оказывать на месте медицинскую помощь – его сразил инсульт. Подтвердить свои слова ни тогда, ни позже, перед королевским судом чести, ему не удалось: на теле королевы никаких рептилий обнаружено не было, никто их больше не увидел. Однако слух о происшедшем просочился из королевского дворца, здорово мешая полиции понять, куда пропали дети и были ли они вообще. Народ единогласно решил, что Беатрикс сношалась с нечистым, и после родов сатана утащил и ее саму, и ее двойню в ад.

 

* * *

\- Бредово-то как. И унизительно. У людей столько идиотских предрассудков, - изрек Юрген после недолгого молчания. Данаис сосредоточенно держал двумя руками колышущийся разлом, похожий на прозрачный студень с расплывчатыми зеленоватыми краями. Резать ткань пространства-времени демон решил в метре от стены из соображений безопасности, не задев и не повредив при этом ничего, кроме застоявшегося августовского воздуха. Через разлом просматривалась полутемная королевская усыпальница Ньиве Керк в Делфте. - Там ее могила? Эти трусливые священники так и не причастили и не соборовали ее?

\- Нет. Но она умерла с сознанием выполненного долга и обрела покой. Мы не были брошены ею на произвол судьбы, и узнай она, что нас запечатало в Рубеже серебряным зеркалом – воспротивилась бы. Одиночества она для нас не хотела.

\- Она любит нас в смерти?

\- Любит. Теперь ты знаешь, кто наш второй родитель после прогиба и деформации реальности.

\- Что дает это знание мне – понятно. Но что дало оно тебе для завершения плана?

\- Отсутствовавший фрагмент тебя. Вся цепочка от рождения и смерти, каждый день и час, зашифрованные в твоем непрерывно бьющемся сердце и дыхании – она мне нужна. Кусочек за кусочком я должен расшифровать, идя от конца к началу, но одной расшифровки мало. Ужасные преступления, которые мы совершили в глазах общества и которые являются таковыми исключительно с точки зрения их пристрастного правосудия, позволили мне добыть физические и метафизические инструменты для создания подходящего по размеру разлома в стене Мироздании. Я перечислю по порядку. Четыре физических вещества: кровь, пот, сперма и слезная жидкость – их ты извлек и впитал из тела Дэнниса, это была твоя задача; твой творец, а ты – его муза. Я взял на себя более сложную и рисковую аферу по добыче четырех антивеществ: преданности – эссенции сердца, жадности – эссенции желчи, лицемерия – эссенции голоса и... последнее антивещество – доверие – я ошибочно принял за эссенцию дыхания и напрасно обыскался именно его. Я посетил еще раз Шестой Дом, прося совета, лорд великодушно подсказал мне, откуда начинать, и ты, ничего не понимая, но слушаясь меня – выколол Дэннису глаза. Четвертым антивеществом стала эссенция зрения. Со дна виртуальных колодцев – его зрачков – я вычерпал доверие как воду. Всё, что нам осталось – замкнуть его вместе с другими элементами в двойную петлю. В центре петли откроется Церебрарум, и гнетущее шествие по трупам невинных для тебя закончится. Займешься, чем сам захочешь.

\- «Церебрарум»? Что это вообще такое? Я и сейчас едва ли понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Смотри, - Данаис раздвинул пролом шире, наполовину исчезая в нём, и поманил брата подойти поближе. Королевский склеп померк, между зеленоватыми краями сгущалась чернота, массивная и постепенно втягивающая в себя. - Над Церебрарумом я изрядно поломал голову, потратил много ночей, излазил и истоптал все библиотеки преисподней. Асмодей не присылал мне помощь, я должен был догадаться сам. В конце концов, перерыв тонну манускриптов и почти с ума сойдя от запаха старого пергамента, я зацепился за повторяющийся на разные лады завет: Восемь рождают Девятого. Еще чуть-чуть изнасиловав себе мозги, я понял, что нам требуется. Последнее жертвоприношение – и девятый ключевой элемент высвободится из тела нашего творца. Как страстно он желал познать свою музу, болел ею с юных лет, одержимый сильнее иных религиозных фанатиков, но даже не подозревал, что страсть болезненная эта жила не в нём, не в его бессмертной душе. Ты убил его, душа благополучно покинула тело, но страсть – осталась. И только страсть нам и нужна. Он не просто был порезан и покалечен тобой, не так, как бросают и разбивают из каприза дорогих фарфоровых кукол. И клинком предательства пронзен не от моей неимоверной кровожадности, не случайно. Уразумей это сейчас и не казни себя. Его тело – наша главная добыча.

\- Я слышу, - Юрген опустил печальные глаза и оглянулся: Дэннис лежал в углу комнаты, белый и бестревожный, с широкой повязкой на голове, закрывавшей нос и глазницы. Из груди у него по-прежнему торчал тусклый кинжал. - Я внимаю. Но радостнее не становлюсь. Зачем ты порезал реальность?

\- Я должен ее покинуть. Мы оба. Мы уходим совершить последний акт. Ты всё еще не понял? Прости, мне тоже сложно. Этот скудный несовершенный язык...

\- Говори хоть на латыни. Повтори всё снова, всё как есть.

\- Четыре вещества и четыре антивещества соединяются в восьмерку бесконечности. В центре, в пересечении петель, формируется как бы место под «дверь»: еще не она, а возможность поставить дверь и перейти в свежесозданную бесконечность, как в новую вселенную, пустующую и бесформенную. Девятый компонент – Церебрарум, элемент Познания – и является такой дверью. Это запретное знание, тайна над тайнами, недоступная людям, но мы больше не люди, помнишь? Я внимательно изучил условия из рисунков на живых картах Шестого дома: элемент Познания высвобождается при наличии остальных восьми и только когда двойная петля ∞ уже собрана и намертво скреплена определенным образом – иными словами, когда никакое внешнее воздействие не cможет ее разрушить. Но есть обратная проблема: готовая петля начинает уничтожать пространство непосредственно вокруг себя, а на отдалении – вносить искажения и ломать естественный ход времени. Я сообразил, что смену наших сущностей лорд сделал именно с помощью такой петли, но его искусство пластичных деформаций – врожденное. С ювелирной точностью он создал прогиб реальности для нас так, как мне не повторить. Как его амбициозный, но не слишком умелый ученик, я экспериментирую в безопасной среде. Вот поэтому нам нужно сбежать из мира хрупких и ломких вещей, вот поэтому я настойчиво подталкиваю тебя к разлому. Я испытал сложности с поисками Церебрарума и заставил тебя дополнительно пострадать и понервничать из-за коварства нашей судьбы: Познание оказалось заключенным в теле Остерманна, и вместе с тем – душа его была вместилищем Доверия. И все четыре вещества из списка – тоже в нём. Не многовато ли на одного человека? Разве так бывает? Я думал, лорд желает меня обмануть, жестоко поводить за нос у самого финиша. Но момент недомолвок прошел, он выполнил свою часть сделки на совесть.

\- Продолжай.

\- Я уничтожу тело нашего творца. Что бы ты ни увидел в ходе жертвоприношения, не горюй о нём – мертвецы не ощущают боль.

\- От него не останется ничего для погребения? Он ведь не был атеистом, он хочет единения со своим уродливым Богом, а тот не примет его без долгой церемониальной возни.

\- Ты ошибаешься, любовь моя, ох, как ты ошибаешься... Он продался дьяволу душой и телом, и дьявол этот – ты.

\- Но я не дьявол! - Юрген сам дернулся от своего вскрика и добавил потише: - Никакой я не дьявол. Не умею заключать контракты, не ровня Асмодею, ни хрена не понимаю в бизнесе. И я точно никого не покупал.

\- Мы вернемся к этой теме позже. Церебрарум – всё, что должно волновать тебя сейчас. Он открывает дверь не только в бесконечность другой реальности: он становится дверью внутри двери. Любой двери, ведущей куда угодно, куда ни пожелаешь попасть. Теперь слушай внимательно, Юрген: ты войдешь со мной в разлом, тебя благосклонно примет Тьма, укроет, чтобы мы не навредили ритуалом нашему миру, и защитит – чтобы надоедливый мир, в свою очередь, нечаянно не достал и не потревожил нас. Двойную петлю из восьми элементов я замкну на тебе, надену самым драгоценным украшением, и ворота Познания отворятся – в тебя.

\- В меня?!

\- Да. Я войду в тебя, как в третью реальность или сверхреальность, неизведанные пространства и времена: тоньше, загадочнее и непонятнее всех этих привычных мирков, состоящих из грубых булыжников – холодных или разогретых до немыслимых температур, но всё равно – просто булыжников. Я не могу угадать, что мне встретится там, но сверхреальность будет состоять только из тебя. Я войду так осторожно, чтобы ты не ощутил меня, чужеродного, и прочитаю код твоей сущности. Он будет в небе над моей головой и в тверди под моими ногами, и в солнце слепящем, и в мраке, пожирающем все другие серые тени, и в каждой мельчайшей пылинке, осевшей на моей коже. Ты будешь везде, а я – в твоему плену. Вероятно, мне покажется, что я заточен в тебе миллионы лет. Но этого времени как раз хватит, чтобы я расшифровал большущую книгу, которая есть ты, от корки до корки, чтобы узнавал каждую букву, на память вызубрил (тут толкуй мои действия, как хочешь), а узнав тебя целиком – запечатал.

\- Зачем? - по сумрачному виду Юргена нельзя было понять, удивлен он или просто решил, что его брат свихнулся. Но скорее первое. Данаис терпеливо обнял его лицо в ладонях.

\- Лучше спроси «как».

\- Как?

\- Нельзя запечатывать код вселенской сущности внутри ничто – это всё равно что водить пером по воздуху, не имея бумаги. Поэтому я беру с собой в твою бесконечность одну маленькую, но невероятно твердую вещицу. Самую твердую и прочную, и ничего прочнее во вселенной уже не найдется, это – единственный уцелевший экземпляр, - Данаис достал из кармана округлый камень, белый и мерцающий, похожий на миниатюрный метеорит. - Узнаешь?

\- Тот самый... кусок Рубежа, да? Не с этой ли целью он был помещен лордом вне атмосферы планеты, закаляться в космической радиации?

\- Именно. Земные сорта материи не выдержат и рассыплются в пыль.

\- А объем информации?

\- Наш псевдосложный мир можно закодировать и скопировать на носитель размером с песчинку. Не беспокойся, места внутри хватит.

\- А что потом? Ты засунешь меня в камень и я умру?

\- Не тебя! Как у тебя язык вообще повернулся... - Данаис поморщился.

\- Ну, ты с детства ненавидел мои шутки. Я слишком метко угадывал в них твои страхи, бесцеремонно топтался по ним тяжелыми ботинками... будил агрессию, заставлял тебя бороться. Чтоб ты перестал бояться. Но один страх ты победить не смог, дорогой.

\- Не важно, я больше не ребенок. Никто не умрет, пока я тут главный, а если вздумаешь скончаться ты – вернешься с того света, принудительно.

\- Злой какой, - Юрген наконец-то перестал казаться несчастным и уткнулся в его плечо.

\- Во внутреннем коде сущности зашифрована твоя судьба, как форма и метод твоего бытия, длинная карта, со всеми поворотами, падениями и взлетами. Ответ на вопрос, что значит быть тобой, и нечто большее – твоя персона с головы до пят, твой облик, и то, что ты привносишь собой во внешний мир, твоя божественная энергия созидания или твоё адское проклятье в адрес всему живому и пожелание, чтоб они поскорее сдохли. В древних фолиантах ада нашлись образцы чужих сущностей. Я увидел в совокупности кодировок хитроумное переплетение души с ее грядущим предназначением и уже найденным смыслом и целью, ее прошлое и ее будущее – всё записано как бы вне круговорота времени, всё было до, всё будет после, и всё едино в тебе. Устав мозолить язык заумностями, я коротко назвал это нерушимое единство с судьбой «кармакодом». Кармакод нельзя изменить, заменить, сломать или нарушить. То есть теоретически можно, но, как в случае с нарушением естественного порядка вещей, это ведет к катастрофическим последствиям. В общем, не подумай, я не собирался этого делать: я конечно псих в розыске, но безумен не настолько. Однако я хочу обеспечить тебе спокойную и приятную жизнь среди людей, ту, которую ты смог бы назвать нормальной. Не спрашивай, что именно я наколдую, взяв лорда себе в крутые сообщники, просто... отдайся мне. Доверься полностью, как доверял всегда. Закончив колдовать, я закрою дверку в тебя, уничтожив Церебрарум и намертво запечатав уже не тебя, а то место, в котором ты отворялся, чтоб никто не смог повторить мою неслыханную дерзость. Для этого лорд выдал мне свою личную змеиную печать – красный Фриггор. Я узнал, что есть также черный Фриггор, но черный – инструмент не для деликатного опломбирования замков, которые стоит навеки запереть, а наоборот... ключ. Не будем о грустном, нам пора.

\- Грустном?! Ты никогда не грустишь, Данаис. Рассказал мне такие чудесные штуки про замочки и отмычки, любой вор позавидовал бы, но тебе всё мало, тебя что-то гложет, покоя не дает. Что ты мне не договорил? Ключом к чему служит черный Фриггор?

\- К Девятым вратам. Вратам Пустоты. Не тьма, не свет, не вечность вне времени... Пустотой был Хаос, но он превратился в Ее противоположность, чтобы рождать отдельные миры и упорядочивать их. Пустота не такая. Она... я не знаю какая. Но хочу узнать. Хранит ключ от Врат повелитель Асмодея – сам великий неназываемый Князь. С помощью черного Фриггора в Пустоту можно лишь попасть, но не выйти наружу. Однако я узнал, что тот, кто в Ней побывал и вернулся, перерождается. Обретает больше, чем силу и способности богов, становится равным Хаосу, его власть превосходит всё, что может представить воображение, потому что воображение ограничено, а эта новая власть – нет.

\- Сказка, сочиненная для детишек демонов. Если вернуться нельзя.

\- Вернуться можно. Но при одном условии: если сердце отчаянного выскочки ковала Тьма. Такое сердце помещено вглубь ледяного монокристалла, и живет оно вечно, под очень толстой коркой. Разумеется, лед кристалла состоит не из воды – это камень, особая структурная модификация самой Тьмы, но он прозрачный, и его температура...

 - Я понял. Все миры, по большому счету, состоят из булыжников. Все сердца должны модно одеться в броню из булыжников. И тогда наконец мы будем счастливы и довольны.

\- Опять ты остришь.

\- Правду говорю. Почему твоей милой Пустоте кристалл матушки Тьмы не по зубам?

\- Дело не в хитрожопом материале, хотя он и уникален, а в температуре абсолютного нуля. Настолько холодное и неприступное сердце Пустота не поглотит – не заметит. Всё, что появляется, отличное от Нее, Пустота превращает в самое себя. Всё, что имеет энергию – теплоту, частицы, что непрерывно движутся и взаимодействуют, нарушая торжество вакуума – останавливается и умирает. Но вот появляется сердце, неотличимое от Нее, и обманывает Ее, не нарушая принцип, на котором зиждется вакуум. Нет энергии, нет взаимодействия. И посмевший вторгнуться в Нее не будет принят за живое и дышащее существо, и не погибнет. И лишь с таким сердцем можно Ею повелевать. Этих сердец на свете два: княжеское... и моё. Мне едва не стало дурно от мысли, что было бы, завладей я черным Фриггором. Но я подобрал слюни и поблагодарил за щедрость, и без того неслыханную.

\- А законы физики-то работают, м? Даже Пустота им подчиняется, - на губах Юргена играла нежная злая улыбка. - По какой любопытнейшей причине у тебя не стандартное заводское сердце? Цени, что не спросил, почему оно не такое бешено пылающее, как моё.

\- Ну...

\- Да замолчи, пока я шею тебе не свернул или череп не раскроил! Дай поорать и отвести душу. Кто тебе вообще принес сердечные чертежи, разбазаривая секреты, которые выгоднее было бы продать на черном рынке? Не Асмодей ведь? Он наш заботливый папаша, а не вор и злоумышленник. Он разве что в страшном сне видел, как нежно любимое чадо мечтает завладеть ключиками от Девятых врат и сгинуть.

\- Нет, это не он.

\- Конечно, мир и без него полон беззаботных идиотов.

\- Секретарь лорда...

\- ...любит болтать, я вижу. Скотина козлоногая, язык без костей. И ведь хороши же последствия, - Юрген отплевался ядом и вынужденно посерьезнел. - Но я верю, что великий Князь мудр и достаточно осторожен, чтобы не передавать черный Фриггор посторонним. А слишком много осторожности в наших условиях не бывает. Всевластье тебя не украсит, Данаис, лицо сразу тухлое, угрюмое и изможденное станет, в вечных тучах... ищущее и одержимое. Прошу, не поддайся новому соблазну. Ты уже обрел сокровенное знание, не менее опасное и ни в чем не уступающее порождениям Пустоты. Полнота власти, сосредоточенной в тебе, наводит ужас во вполне приемлемом количестве – так, чтобы мне хотелось сбежать от тебя с воплем «больной ублюдок!». И тем не менее я вверяю себя в твои руки, смело, слепо и, наверное, опрометчиво, не спросив о твоих подвигах больше ничего. Я надеюсь, тебе будет этого довольно. Всё, я иссяк с нравоучениями, радуйся.

\- Мне не нужен черный Фриггор, когда у меня есть ты. И я больше не вернусь в Шестой дом. За помощь заплачено цену крови, и хоть лорд всегда жаждет новых смертей и поглощает любые загубленные души, которые я приношу ему... я остановлюсь. Я обещаю.

\- Ты обещаешь – пока не сочинишь какой-нибудь новый коварный план. И там опять наша песня хороша, запевай сначала: вымоченные в собственной кровище трупы, вкусная сырая печень на ужин, уже менее вкусная и свежая печень на завтрак...

\- Лучше бы ударил меня.

\- Ладно, прости. Я готов следовать за тобой в разлом реальности к такой-то матери, попасться нечаянно к черту на рога, или в галантерейный магазинчик, или в очередь на запись к мэру Гааги, или за дешевым мармеладом, или кататься туда-сюда на маршрутках, и просто... иду, куда скажешь. И делай там со мной, что хочешь – но только делай. Я смачно надаю тебе по морде позже, времени в обрез, тело Остерманна коченеет, виноват, что составил столько раз буквы алфавита в слова, зато мне полегчало. Давай уже закончим.

\- Вынь из него сердечную мышцу, спрячь в морозилке. Можно вместе с кинжалом. Я тем временем пронесу тело сквозь барьер, и разлом станет стабилен. Как будешь готов – иди в темноту. Там ровно шаг. Я жду тебя, Юрген.


	14. Abgrund | Бездна

Он выписался из больницы тайком, сутки мучился чувством вины и двое суток глушил его новокаином и силиконовой грудью молоденькой стриптизерши. Это люди Остерманна, он ничем им не обязан, просто вляпался в чертовщину одновременно с ними, но отдельно от них. Он никого не бросил. Немножко приятели, чуть больше – коллеги по совместным европейским турам. А, к дьяволу, бесполезное самоутешение. Он сбежал от напоминания. Проклятая многолетняя дружба с человеком его мечты увенчалась громким пустым «пшиком» – и всему виной трусость. Почему он не признался хотя бы с закрытым ртом, не отодвинул социальную норму жестом, раз не смог словом? Должен был хоть раз проползти похотливой рукой выше по бедру Дэнниса. Это не звучало бы любовью. Зато выглядело бы и ощущалось бы как секс, а не сплошное заискивающее притворство. Хотя бы один дурацкий непристойный поцелуй, пересохший язык, нагло и пьяно облизавший уголок губ, щеку, нос... сколько успел бы, сколько достал бы. Дэннис наверняка не пустил бы его дальше, отстранился бы и отнял свое дрянное, прокуренное, но безумно вожделенное тело. И прежде холодного, похожего на пощечину «нет» он хоть попробовал бы, каков его друг на вкус. Друг. Друг! Он ненавидит дружбу! Он ненавидит это всё.

Эдриан высморкался кровью, перевернул ведерко с давно растаявшим льдом и выгнал маленькую обиженную шлюху. Пустой дом, пустой холодильник. Три дня прошло, с тех пор как он ел, не жизнь, а одна сплошная умопомрачительная легкость. Ну и щепотка отчаяния сверху. И болезненно вздутые лимфоузлы.

\- Ты избрал себе слишком мучительную смерть, Эдриан. И напрасно. Голодовка не поможет. Ты не умрешь.

Хэйтс вздрогнул было, но уже на третьем слове пожал плечами. Дьявол пришел в гости. В разгар ночи. Ну, с кем не бывает. Пусть присаживается и продолжит изумительную речь.

Гость выбрал удачное местечко между креслом и захламленным кофейным столиком, улегся там красивым изваянием, вытягивая в сторону хозяина дома ноги. Эдриан рассмотрел эти ноги – бледные, босые и украшенные на ногтях красным лаком – и хмыкнул:

\- Я ждал сатану. Негодяя, от которого перехватывало дыхание, сердцебиение и даже мысли. У тебя похожий голос. Но только похожий. И выглядишь ты... Кто ты такой?

\- Выгляжу обычно? - Юрген в наигранном недоумении похлопал ресницами. - Выгляжу человечно?

\- Ну уж нет, - Эдриан подкрепил возражение неприятным презрительным смехом. - Вопрос беру назад, узнаю этот тон. Ни грамма человечности. Нескрываемая тяга к зверствам, отсутствие совести, отсутствие жалости, чувство превосходства и безнаказанности – всё в твоем голосе рельефно, всё выставлено напоказ. Но ты стал обыкновенным внешне. Каким-то парнем с улицы, может, хастлером, может, сидящей на героине рок-звездой, не отличить. Я думал, вы на такое не способны. Слишком кичитесь высоким происхождением и статусом вольных повстанцев. Так почему ты вдруг снизошел до облика раба?

\- А ведь ты почти перепутал, да? - неожиданно радостно переспросил Юрген. - Скажи, что не обратил бы на меня внимания в толпе.

\- Обратил бы. Сатана хорошо сложен, смазлив и носит длинные-предлинные сбрызнутые укладочным гелем локоны. Но пока он не открыл рот, источая на языке мёд и яд надменных откровений – я не буду очарован слишком сильно. К чему ты допрашиваешь меня о себе? Разве ты не пришел завершить со мной сделку?

\- Пришел. Кот в мешке для тебя припасен, как и обещано, тут всё верно. И ты примешь его в дар, не так ли?

\- Приму. У меня небогатый выбор: или это – повинуясь тебе и утоляя слабое вредоносное любопытство – или скука в безуспешных попытках покончить с собой, проверяя на разные лады, что ты не лжешь, что насильно продлеваешь мне жизнь.

\- Не я оставил тебя в живых для пытки надеждой и временем, а тот хладнокровный подлец, который поместил в твою грудь новехонькое механическое сердце. Но я – не он. Я принес тебе еще одно сердце.

\- Как это не ты? Мы встречались трижды!

\- О, забудь. И просто возьми новую игрушку, - Юрген протянул ему каменный ковчег.

\- Ты прятал эту тяжелую вещицу за пазухой? Может, и меня целиком припрячешь? Вы мастера проделывать всякие фокусы и доставать кроликов из цилиндра по небрежному щелчку пальцами. Ой, прости, из воздуха. Ты же не шарлатан, да?

\- Вовсе не из воздуха, - Юрген сжал губы. Эдриану хреново, вот он и паясничает. Но врезать уже хотелось, бросив вежливые уговоры. - Прими ковчег. Открой его.

\- И что там? Святые мощи, плат Вероники, исцеляющий череп господень...

\- Знаешь, лучше помолчи. Не богохульствуй.

\- Ты всё мне запрещаешь. Настоящий сатана не стал бы так делать, хотя бы чтоб выгодно оттенить себя, запреты – по части вашего боженьки-врага.

\- Если я для тебя вдруг недостаточно настоящий, сделка не состоится. Я пошел.

\- Нет! Я принимаю! Тебя и твой непонятный ящик. Но крышка... - Эдриан оцарапал ее неопрятно отросшими ногтями, - не открывается. Почему?

\- Еще не время. И больше не приплетай сюда Господа – подарок мой целиком сделан в аду, до последней шестеренки. Он легендарен и известен людям издавна, воспевался в мировом фольклоре, в сказаниях и преданиях, и разве что менял форму и название у каждого народа. Время от времени его получали избранные смертные души. И всякий из вас затем жалел, что использовал его, поддался искушению, а не предпочел иной, более скучный и безопасный путь.

\- И я пожалею?

\- Посмотрим. Измеришь сам глубину своего падения, и если не сумеешь высунуть голову выше уровня вязкой черной жижи, чтобы сделать новый вдох – ты наш. Клиент инферно.

\- Разве я уже не захлебнулся ею? Я больше не могу дышать.

\- Ковчег открывается, но твоё искушение продлится всего несколько минут. Лови их, если еще не передумал.

Эдриан отрицательно покачал головой, но, едва потянувшись под каменную крышку любопытной рукой, тут же отдернул ее.

\- Я вижу... нечто. И оно отвратительно. Жирный красноватый блеск, оно шевелится... Что это? Я не могу это взять, оно ужасно.

Юрген фыркнул на его почти детское отвращение и сам вынул презент, погладил по округлым серебряным бокам. Характерная форма пульсирующей мышцы легко читаема и узнаваема, как на портретном сходстве предка и потомка, два предсердия и два желудочка, разделенные жесткой металлической перегородкой, но остальной металл поверхности казался мягким, в него уютно продавливались и проваливались пальцы державшего.

\- Это – Сердце-уравнитель. Механизм, сложнейший, живой: двадцать три тысячи деталей и внутри – несворачиваемая черная кровь его создателя. Оно не сокращается в привычном смысле, но оно следит за каждым, кто берет его в руки. В глубине его спрятана кнопка. Когда ты нажмешь на нее, Сердце изменит свою форму и выполнит одно твоё желание.

\- Единственное желание? Определенное? Какое?

\- Технически вы умерли несколько дней назад, четверо известных музыкантов во главе с Дэннисом – ты, Антье и Йорг. Я сказал «технически»: отмерло то, что у нас называется симбиотической парой сознание-тело. Вы больше не существуете в рамках физического мира, вынужденного забирать из атмосферы кислород, пить, есть и испражняться, хотя ваши родичи, друзья и пресса об этом не знают и предавать вас погребению не собираются. Вы выглядите неизлечимо больными тенями самих себя, но не мертвецами. И в таком переходном состоянии можете просуществовать хоть до пришествия армии Армагеддона. Однако признайся: ты хотел бы воскреснуть, жить и здравствовать вместе с теми троими опять, а? Как и прежде, быть уязвимым к ранам и болезням, ощущать боль, тревогу, вожделение и страх преждевременной смерти? А затем умереть, в глубокой старости, по-настоящему, в слабоумии и немощи, так свойственной всем человекам на закате лет.

\- А где подвох?

\- Потом подвох. Хочешь или нет?

\- Хочу.

\- Тогда поищи кнопку. Нащупай и нажми. Ковчег открылся, Сердце извлечено, и твоё время стремительно истекает. Успей. Пожелай отвоевать свою бренность обратно, оживить ваши тела, вернуть по местам мягкие скоропортящиеся внутренние органы. Сердце-уравнитель всё исполнит с большим тщанием и буквально – так что думай над тем, что ты произнесешь, я уже немножко подсказал. Но взамен... о да, взамен аду придется кое-что отдать. Тебе понравится.

\- Что взамен?

\- Отнимется жизнь у случайных, чужих и неизвестных тебе людей. За каждого из вас неумолимая мойра Атропос оборвет четыре другие нити безвозвратно, и никакой новой сделкой это не отменить и не исправить, как сейчас подобное исправляю я.

\- Знакомый сценарий. В колледже у Ричарда Мэтисона читал, - Эдриан воспринял новость с несколько испуганным, но совсем не ошеломленным видом. - Значит, я стану убийцей? Преступником? А куда потом девать улику?

\- Никуда. Сердце исчезнет вместе с ковчегом – само вернется к нам в сокровищницу. Однако не вижу я что-то в твоих глазах праведного возмущения и ропота на хищнические и грязные игры сатаны. Выходит, ты не так уж далеко стоял от грани, разделяющей добро и зло по вашим человеческим законам. Она размыта для тебя, она... почти невидима. Завидую. Не хватало лишь вложить тебе в руку нож. Пистолет. Или Сердце-уравнитель.

\- Мне всё равно, на кого я теперь похож. Умрут ли те люди безболезненно?

\- Зачем такая забота? Печешься о благополучной кончине других? Не всё ли равно? Они предпочли бы жить, а не умереть по твоей вине, даже если смерть настигнет их в сладком сне. И о чем ты спрашиваешь? Болезненность? Разве имеешь ты право рассуждать сейчас, что такое боль? Ты не помнишь ее. Твои мертвые нервные окончания спят в блаженстве неведения. Твоя память хватается за обрывки старой жизни, где боль иногда оббивала твои пороги и делала подножки, но голое знание о некогда прожитом не равняется ощущению прожитого.

\- Хорошо, я не преступник, не садист, но и не герой. И не благочестивый ханжа. У меня остались проблески совести. Ты можешь просто ответить, как долго продлится их агония?

\- Сердце-уравнитель дарует скорейшую и вернейшую смерть. Никого не откачают.

\- Как будет происходить жеребьевка? Кем будут эти люди? И чем мы лучше их? Невинно убиенные или справедливо получившие по заслугам? Будут ли среди них дети? Младенцы?

\- Как много любопытства. И торга. Хочешь выбить лучшие условия себе или им?

\- Ответь, сатана!

\- Людские души кладутся на большие весы. Избраны в жертвы будут те, кто вам равны – по содержанию прожитой жизни, по ее смыслу или бессмысленности. Потому инструмент ада и называется Сердцем-уравнителем, а не Сердцем Жестоким Палачом.

\- А в чем глобальный смысл твоего деяния? Зачем ты милостиво предлагаешь нам, убогим и недостойным, всё отнятое обратно? Ты что, раскаялся? Горюешь обо мне?

\- Затем, что истинный палач – демон-ассасин, лишивший тебя трехслойного мышечного сердца – прорицал будущее. Ты создашь еще много прекрасной и ужасной музыки – в честь него, прекрасного и ужасного. И одну песню даже посвятишь ему лично. Так и назовешь ее, среди других грустных элегий, спетых в темноте[1]. И благосклонная темнота поселится в тебе и останется в тебе до твоей естественной смерти, но при условии, что ты вернешься в стан живых рабов на полностью восстановленных правах. Таким же, каким был до нашего вторжения.

\- А остальные? Антье, Йорг...

\- Чуть менее одарены, чуть более обычны. Обделены истинным талантом, но их трудолюбие, преданность и жадность убедили мой альтруизм. Остерманну досталось сильнее вас троих, вместе взятых: он полностью убит, его тело поглотила бездна. И мне пришлось очень постараться, возвращая его в ваше общее на всех пограничное состояние нежизни ради этой сделки. Он... очень вам нужен? Я бы лучше упокоил его, истерзанного, с миром. Воссоединил с теми бесполыми ангелами, о которых он вряд ли мечтал веселыми прокуренными ночами, но песенки тем не менее сочинял исправно. Духовно богатым девам нравилось небось?

\- Подожди, постой... не возвращать его? Дэнниса?! Он же гений! Ты не договариваешь.

\- Хочешь реальную причину? Гениальность можно растратить, потерять и развеять по ветру. Его прекрасная муза, похожая на тысячекратно изнасилованного ангела, отомрет. Исчезнет, прекратит мучить во снах.

\- Ты о себе?

\- Не важно. Он нужен тебе бездарным посмешищем? Или, что важнее – он будет нужен таким самому себе, как думаешь?

\- Опиши будущее, договаривай, раз уж начал.

\- Дэннис продолжит творить, естественно, но без прежней искры. Потеряет вложенные деньги, отобьет их хитростью, наживаясь на старых поклонниках. И зазнается еще больше. Ты засияешь ярче него на вашем мрачном музыкальном небосклоне. Ты даже сможешь его затмить и отомстишь за его многолетнее безразличие к твоим чувствам. Он даже сам к тебе как-то раз придет, немножко униженный, попросится на разогрев. «Разогреешь» его, - Юрген ехидно выгнул бровь. - Или побрезгуешь? Тебе довольно знания? Потребуешь еще?

\- Ты словно мстишь, мстишь ему моими руками, - Эдриан в странноватом выражении внимательного удивления воззрился на демона, будто наконец заметив окутывавшую его густую сумрачность. - И то, что причинил тебе он, гулко отдается во мне. Да... да. Яд твоего языка действительно сладко-горек и невыносим. О, сатана, почему же ты выглядишь таким простым и человечным? Ни устрашающей мглы в глазах, ни черных разводов на лбу, ни трупной синевы тела, ни хромоты, ни рваных крыльев, ни длинных кривых когтей, похожих на ястребиные. И голос... просто голос. Ты искушаешь, но ты как юный проповедник греха в церкви, поборник роскоши и излишеств, что обнажается и сеет смуту в рядах невежественных и падких на всякие зрелища мирян – и всё это за несколько секунд, пока падре отвернулся. Ты приглашаешь, ты убеждаешь, ты не требуешь, но снова и снова искушаешь, и я падаю ниц... я соглашаюсь. Да, я согласен, я хочу воскресить нас четверых, я использую Сердце-уравнитель. Оно по-прежнему внушает мне инстинктивное омерзение, и, несмотря ни на что, я беру его, - Эдриан смешно скривился, принимая проклятый дар из рук в руки. - Последнее, что меня еще мучает... скажи, не уходи на сей раз от ответа – почему ты, символ первейшего укушенного яблока и змия, так не похож на прародителя, на безногое эдемское чудовище?

\- Потому что под языком у меня... - Юрген выплюнул на раскрытую правую ладонь небольшой светлый предмет, - …это. Братец-ассасин глумливо назвал его «вундервафлей, которую мы заслужили». Не пугает пока, да? Ничего, сейчас исправим. Что ты видишь?

\- Камень. Белый округлый камень. Вроде обычный, но не известняк, - в недоумении, в чем-то даже преувеличенном, музыкант склонил голову, чтоб рассмотреть поближе. - Я не уверен, но, кажется, на нём круговые следы красного воска. Похоже на печать, но растаявшую. Медленно слезающую.

\- Она не слезает, а вбирается внутрь камня, охраняя замки, стены и границы. Если бы я передал тебе его, ты согнулся бы под его весом, прибитый к полу, расплющенный насмерть... то есть если б смерть всё ещё была над тобой властна. Любопытно, каким испуганным почтением засветился сейчас твой взгляд, - Юрген хмыкнул и сменил тон на сухой и деловитый: - Сила, заключенная в камень – это моя сила, и она по-настоящему огромна. Потому что Дэннис, ох, твой Дэннис, вечная головная боль и сигареты... постарался. Ад свидетель, я снова не могу быть серьезным, меня начинает тошнить от одновременного хохота и слёз. В общем, с Дэнниса весь спрос за эту дребедень.

\- Какая дребедень? Зачем ты вообще мне это показал, если собирался только запутать? Почему сила перешла в камень? Каким боком к нему Дэн?

\- Ну, мне захотелось попробовать чего-то новенького, - демон хитро прищелкнул языком, - в конце концов, меня нужно было временно лишить бессмертия, иначе один большой и толстый план в будущем не сработает. А, не важно. Тебя всё равно интересую не я, а только твой горячо любимый Дэннис. До чего же он неуемный извращенец, сам виноват, хоть и косвенно, в том, что я такой опасный. Да, я опасный, но эту опасность отделили и поместили в удобную компактную емкость – сюда, понимаешь? - Юрген, поддразнивая, помахал обломком метеорита перед носом Эдриана. - Всё равно не догоняешь? Сила высвобождается, полностью возвращаясь в меня, когда я расстаюсь с камнем. Когда нас разъединяет, разрывается контакт с кожей, когда я отпускаю его. Роняю. Ой, ты видел? Уронил.

Хэйтс, к сожалению, не видел: заработал сильнейшую резь и помутнение в глазах на несколько следующих часов. А то, что он всё-таки увидел за миг до ослепления – помутило ему рассудок на несколько долгих лет. А крик, которым сопровождалось его кошмарное «видение», необратимо повредил ему связки на всю оставшуюся жизнь, сделав голос сухим и маловыразительным.

Но пальцы его, беспомощно хватавшиеся за воздух и всё, что находилось в непосредственной близости, обняли и смяли Сердце-уравнитель в сильной судороге и коснулись скрытой внутренней кнопки.

 

* * *

Портал закрылся еще до полуночи, комнаты обнимал и расцеловывал умирающий предрассветный сумрак, а рана на ткани реальности не заживала: длинный, расходящийся всё новыми и новыми трещинами шов не рассасывался. Слишком вопиющим, запретным и неслыханным было то, что Данаис натворил, разрезав и отогнув уголки у полотна существующего мира, оцарапав его золотую раму и сам оставшись невредимым. За это не полагалось наказание – то есть оно не полагалось пока: его нужно было сначала придумать, равно как и рассмотреть «преступление» в рамках нарушения каких-либо законов. Незыблемость этих законов пошатнулась впервые: никто еще не осмеливался посягать на область, что до сей поры являлась монопольной игрой демиургов. Юный демон не рождался инженером-создателем жизни, то есть в круг избранных не входил, а потому оправданий у него не было. Он догадывался, в чем дело, но надвигающиеся неприятности его ни капли не обеспокоили.

Очевидно, за его голову назначат какую-нибудь награду, обязательно найдется пара крылатых охотников, которая этим соблазнится и прилетит сразиться, чтобы уволочь его душу в место рангом чуть повыше инферно. И не получит ни шиша – у него уже нельзя ничего отнять, и с оставшейся половиной души он могущественнее последних оставшихся демиургов, трусливых божков, которые не решаются прийти за ним сами и вершить суд. То есть жалкое подобие суда. Ему смешно. Но он не захлебнулся властью и высокомерием, он всё еще ребенок, ученик, не освоивший науку страха и управления временем в совершенстве, он не забывает, кому всем обязан и втайне благодарит лорда Асмодея – своего так и не признавшегося ни в чем отца – за предоставленный шанс изменить историю. А побочные эффекты «уроков»... разве он не справится сам? Помощь – для смертных и других слабаков.

Данаис смежил веки, погрузившись не то в сон, не то в транс, и водил по незалатанному шву реальности длинным шершавым языком. За этим занятием его и застал старый козлоногий знакомый – Пикантто.

\- Сэр, я принес вам... - подручный лорда пришибленно уронил себя на пятую точку там, где материализовался. Открытая пасть рефлекторно двигалась, но ни звука не издавала. Сложенный лист пергамента, который Пикантто держал в обеих лапах, улетел – правда, не по ветру прочь, а прямиком к юному демону, и перед его сонно умиротворенным лицом развернулся и повис параллельно земле. С поверхности листа взмыла багрово-оранжевая надпись, расправилась и разгорелась в воздухе, каждая буква – отдельным языком пламени, ярким, жгущим, но быстро меркнущим. Если Данаис и был впечатлен формой трехмерных почтовых отправлений ада, то виду не подал.

\- Такой бойкий и радостно без остановки тараторящий бес. Почему же ты вдруг утратил дар речи? - медленно промолвил Ван Дер Ваальт. Зачитал огненное послание не открывая глаз: им, ультрафиолетовым, с легкостью прорезавшеим каменные и стальные стены, нежная тонкая кожа век помехой не была. Дочитал и вернул пергамент гонцу. - Спасибо. Я не воспользуюсь.

Поскольку Пикантто онемел без надежды на скорое спасение, то показал жестами всё, что думает об упрямстве демона – не менее красочно и эмоционально, чем когда чесал языком: «Вас убьют! Зарежут, замочат, по кусочкам заспиртуют в длинных колбах!»

\- Я не спрячусь за его всесильной спиной. Какую часть моей фразы ты не расслышал?

Пикантто завертел лапами-жерновами так, что уже не смог выразить протест связно, ни на каком из наречий глухонемых.

\- Отомри, - приказал Данаис, сжалившись. Его кровавые губы, по обыкновению, небрежно сжатые, тронуло кривое подобие улыбки – этот маленький юркий бес умудрился растормошить его заледеневшее естество, ну чем не преступление.

\- Гра... грамота о родовой неприкосновенности отвадит от вас весь сброд! Когда они устрашатся, когда поймут, кто вы...

\- Родитель, заключающий сделку на душу сына, а затем защищающий его от последствий сделки – это они поймут? Хорош же царственный мерзавец. Не может определиться, с кем он, но молодец, не боится покрыть высокое имя позором во имя любви к навеки потерянному чаду. Я сказал – нет.

\- Вы не защититесь от стервятников, сэр, они уже идут по следу вашей крови, вы не видите, но вы истекаете ею, они чуют ее запах, угадывают в ней суверенность и родство с нашим владыкой, и идут безошибочно. Рана на ткани Мироздания – ваша собственная рана. Поэтому от ваших стараний она не затянется, вы не исцелите себя сами, не в этот раз.

\- Пикантто, скажи мне одно: когда лорды инферно сравнялись могуществом с богами-инженерами? Когда это произошло? Почему какая-то грамота защитит меня лучше, чем... - он остановился, осознав, что понятия не имеет, как собирался защищаться. Вся его сила дремала, сокрытая и недосягаемая из-за скудости начальных знаний и умений, а управление Временем... чем оно поможет? Он что, скроется от преследователей в прошлом? Или, может, в далеком будущем? Ударится в бесконечные бега? А как же Юрген и весь амбициозный план по спасению близнеца? Если он не в состоянии спасти даже себя.

\- Переверните ее, мой сэр, - с неожиданной теплотой и заботой в голосе ответил бес. - Переверните грамоту. И она превратится в оружие. Там, где вас не защитят армии и генералы, запуск ядерных ракет и ложь дипломатов, там, где бессилен даже ваш отец, ведь вы правы, некоронованные принцы ада не равны старым богам – защитит Она.

Мертвенному лицу Данаиса выдержка не изменила: возможно, он догадался, о чем так поэтично толкует Пикантто, раньше, чем удивился, а возможно, окончательно разучился испытывать недоумение, радость или шок. Он снова принял от козлоногого прислужника лист пергамента и положил на пол чистой стороной вверх.

\- Я должен произнести какую-то формулу? Заклинание? Или ты? Ничего не происходит.

\- Вы и только вы, сэр. Не бойтесь. Она подскажет. Pacta sunt servanda[2], - и бес с поклоном исчез.

Данаис опустился на колени и запрокинул голову. Замер и стоял так, внимал и разделял все звуки, смывал их и стирал... пока не стёр всё и услышал робкую тишину. И она услышала его тоже, произнесла нужный ответ его голосом, и он ей вторил ее шепотом, стараясь выговорить правильно. И язык этот он понимал едва ли, но знал, знал инстинктивно, проникающий не снаружи, а идущий изнутри, из глубины его естества – голый, ужасный и безымянный звук.

_\- Что было запертым – пусть освободится._

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Юрген говорит об альбоме Diary of Dreams – Elegies in Darkness (2014) и песне “Demon”.

[2] Сделки должны соблюдаться (лат.)


	15. Exodus | Исход

Плотный куб темноты, беспросветный черный и едва заметно волнующийся на поверхности, как сгущенная вода. Он занял почти весь объем комнаты, оставив несколько сантиметров щелей между стенами и потолком, но прочно сросся с деревянным перекрытием пола. Входивший в него терялся безвозвратно: наступала полная депривация чувств вместе с органом равновесия, тело увязало и медленно умирало от удушья, ослепшее, оглохшее и потерявшее в панике память и все безусловные рефлексы. Такая незавидная участь ожидала в кубе любого – кроме этих двоих, для которых Тьма вырвалась из адского послания и послужила убежищем, привычно безликая, но живая и одушевленная, внимательная к нуждам своих Детей.

Они лежали, висели или витали в толще приятного густого мрака, голова к голове, чтоб не упустить друг друга, спрятанные от всего мира, в полной безопасности. Равномерное биение пульса – радость для одного. Нащупывать и убеждаться, что этот пульс не пропадает – радость для другого. Не говорить голосом, который вязнет, едва рождаясь в глубине горла, но перебрасывать друг другу мысли, как свободно струящуюся кровь, соединившись венами или артериями в области шеи.

\- А как ты догадался? Увидел меня с Дэннисом в том вещем сне? Направил радары на Германию, сканировал опрятные курортные города на юге и в центре, маленькие и чистые, но безрезультатно. А отыскался он, как извращенец конченный, в богом забытой прокопченной дыре...

\- Не с Дэннисом. Меня посещало множество самых разных снов, я не связывал их между собой и, в принципе, нечасто придавал им значение. Но вот как-то раз в одном из видений ты с аппетитом ел чью-то брызжущую кровью аорту, предварительно выгрыз и вырвал ее из еще живого тела – и твоё сияние небожителя потускнело. Ты пожирал ее и довольно смеялся. Я проснулся под огромным впечатлением. Я никогда... не видел ничего более страшного, дикого и в то же время возбуждающего.

\- И поэтому ты велел мне достать из тела Дэнниса именно аорту? Ведь я мог выбрать любой орган и эффект был бы тот же?

\- Да. Но я хотел перестраховаться. Сделал поиск владельца пресловутого сосуда первой фазой. Нужно было понять, что мы не ошиблись, что он – наш творец. Что бы он при этом ни плёл, сраженный твоей красотой, в чем бы ни убеждал – я бы не стал слушать. Только его внутренности не лгали бы мне. И они не солгали. А тебе было так противно глотать его аорту?

\- Вовсе нет. Она как толстая резиновая трубка, пружинила под зубами. Безвкусно. Непривычно. Ай, да всё равно он не пострадал. Сидит в своём муравейнике, строчит очередной пустой танцевальный хит для андерграундного диско и знать не знает, что умирал, что трахал кого-то неимоверного и становился чьим-то ланчем или холодной закуской перед ужином. Счастливчик.

\- А Эдриан? Он хоть не поседел?

\- Нет. Правда, к психотерапевту походит. Оплатил авансом пятьдесят сеансов. Но... понимаешь, он так меня взбесил, требуя аудиенции у демона. Так просил, так просил... Насмехался и опять просил. Напросился. Увидел. Всамделишного. Пусть радуется теперь, до регулярных нервных срывов... что познал красоту и отвратительность истинного чудовища, - Юрген подобрался весь, как хищник перед броском. Но не прыгнул – тьма всё равно не пускала – а повернулся и нежно обвил шею близнеца. - Данаис? Хочу отчет. Правдивый.

\- Они все живы. Смертны и неприятны, пахнут сырой плотью. Остерманн пришел домой, как после длинного наркотического трипа, и крепко загрустил. Курит поменьше, сообразил вдруг, что запасных легких нет. Не помнит, какой душераздирающий клип на песню Snow/White хотел снять. Что-то помнит об отравленных яблоках, но смутно. Тянется к Антье, она довольна. Женщины кажутся ему теперь надежными и симпатичными гаванями.

\- Ну, Данаис... - Юрген капризно помотал головой.

\- Это правда! У Йорга снова есть желчь, глушит безнаказанно пиво с водкой, ушел в длинный запой. Никто ничего в упор не помнит. Нам больше нечего делать здесь, душа моя.

\- А почему я не помню? На что был похож ритуал? Я зашел в твой разлом, а затем меня будто что-то распылило. Я распался на множество точек себя, они смотрели друг на друга. Представляешь? Миллионы крошечных меня разглядывали друг друга! Ну до чего же нелепое и диковинное ощущение было. Потом почувствовал приближение тебя, как чего-то хорошо знакомого и родного, а дальше... как провал смоляной без единого проблеска – и так до самой постели. Ты разбудил меня, шепнул, как долго и сладко я спал, я согласился с этим: чувствовал себя хорошо отдохнувшим. И немного рассеянным. Спохватился о нашем плане, но не успел спросить, получилось ли: ты уже вручал мне обновленный камень, потяжелевший и лучистый, просто сунул мне в рот, без всякой торжественности, а я с ним – сунул и ковчег, напомнил о сделке. Я был до одури сонный и ляпнул, на кой черт она вообще нужна. Надобность сделки ты вычислил, когда решал уравнение равновесия, но это я вспомнил по дороге, когда ты скорчил невозможную гримасу и молча меня выпроводил. Я пошел к Эдриану. Всё – буднично так, улица, полицейские патрули, на меня ноль внимания, аж не верилось. И... Данаис? Расскажи мне. Ты знаешь, о чем.

\- В межмировом проломе ничего не существовало – пока ты не шагнул в него. Ты стал там всем в одно мгновение: вселенной, вакуумом и разбросанными по нему маленькими солнцами. Солнца были синими, а космический вакуум – белым и прозрачным.

\- Ты врёшь.

\- Вру. Думаешь, есть хоть одно подходящее слово, способное описать, что я увидел, войдя в космос тебя? Если я смотрел даже не глазами. И привычный я, попавший в тебя, лишился своей индивидуальности, моя жизнь в том обличье, которое ты видишь, резко прервалась, я стал веществом иного мира – твоего. И едва ли сохранил разум. Я не знаю, что меня вело, но о цели я не забыл. Всё там было другим, не имеющим привычных характеристик, форм и названий, всё изменилось – кроме красного Фриггора. Его я поднес к центру той невыговариваемой штуки, в которую превратился метеорит, наложил печать, и как только сделал это – меня выбросило из тебя, всё исчезло, всосалось внутрь вещицы, я был уже снаружи, здесь, в обычном мире, камень, опять ставший круглым обломком Рубежа, лежал у моих ног, светился и вибрировал. И красный след Фриггора горел на нём. Я подобрал его, обжегся, уронил, снова подобрал. Кричать хотел от боли – твоё естество убивало меня – но совладал и с криком, и с болью. Нашел тебя на кровати нагим, разбудил и не медля отдал метеорит. Причина, по которой я так торопился от него избавиться и никаких крутых речей не толкнул, теперь ясна? Нет, не волнуйся, ожоги все сошли...

Юрген, не слушая, притянул его руки ко рту и поцеловал.

\- Спасибо...

\- Знаю, тебе неудобно таскать нашу запретную вещицу прижатой к телу или во рту. И в карман ведь не положишь, - Данаис хмурился, находясь далеко в своих мыслях. - Так и потерять ее недолго. Но я еще не вернул лорду красный Фриггор. Он поможет.

\- Каким образом?

\- Я собираю железо, травы и гниющее человеческое мясо для алтаря, открывающего моим червям путь во Время. В процессе я в последний раз применю Фриггор. Если я в последний раз позаимствую твой кусающийся метеорит, то смогу Фриггором прожечь по его центру сквозное отверстие. Одна маленькая зачарованная капля с зерцала – и ты сможешь продеть в камень шнурок и носить на шее. Только подожди, я повторно прикончу Йорга и сделаю шнур из кожи, содранной с его лопаток и поясницы. Хороший такой кожаный шнур. Вечный.

\- Он чем-то тебя допёк? Обязательно выделывать из человеческой кожи?

\- Нет, необязательно. Но тебе же нравится, как она пахнет, вымоченная в кислоте, протравленная, смягченная и выбеленная...

\- Если уж выбирать, то я бы предпочел кожу Эдриана.

\- А он хоть немного въехал в твою чудесную метаморфозу?

\- Когда я снова взял камешек, становясь кем-то если не ординарным, то как минимум не отличимым от мальчиков из агентства фансервиса, Хэйтс уже лишился зрения. Он не Дэннис, не был подготовлен, резь в его глазах оказалась слишком колоссальна. Правда, свечение вокруг меня было тепловым, то есть разницу моих состояний он мог бы почувствовать. Если б захотел. Дурак обосравшийся.

\- Не дурак. Просто Дэннис со своими больными фантазиями и одержимостью тобой был на голову выше. А милым безопасным мальчиком-зайчиком тебя вскоре увидят все. Сексуальным, очень привлекательным – да. Неимоверным, богоравным – нет. Пропадет пресловутое адское свечение, ты сам его позабудешь, а без всей этой пугающей красоты, которую я до этого времени с таким нажимом продавал разным вонючим подонкам с толстыми кошельками, ты перестанешь быть так абсолютно и страшно обольстителен. И ты начнешь понемногу стареть. Что ты собираешься с этим делать, душа моя?

\- Ничего. Жить среди людей. Что-то вроде обычной жизни, не имея проблем с законом... ну, почти не имея. Как ты того и хотел.

\- Но чем ты будешь заниматься? Если я не заработаю нам денег обычным путем, а воровство и мошенничество твоей душе претят.

\- Зато не претит убийство. Тот большой огненноволосый сатана, содержащий в Гааге бар под прикрытием для разной потусторонней нечисти... он обещал всестороннюю поддержку, ты говорил.

\- Дизайрэ?

\- Да, точно, он, - Юрген начал выплывать из центра куба темноты. - Пойду к нему, наймусь в киллеры. Надеюсь, понравлюсь. Как бы ты ни хотел для меня другого, волей Остерманна мы оба с тобой прирожденные ассасины. Но хоть трахать больше никого не придется. Хорошая плата и никакого контакта с заказчиком, все концы в воду.

\- Я не доверяю Дизайрэ, он слишком хитрый и скользкий. Возможно, он в сговоре с лордом. Не хочу тебя ему отдавать.

\- Ты и не отдашь. Я полностью твой.

\- Я думал, ты хочешь поломать код нашей судьбы и отказаться от профессии убийцы.

\- Знаешь, я постоянно спрашивал себя об этом. Но я не чувствовал никакого протеста – только море удовольствия, когда из горла двадцатого и сотого поддонка фонтанчиком вырывалась кровь. Тогда язык, конечно, чесался спросить тебя: когда же закончится череда похотливых членов, обмана и растворения других, равнодушия, смеха садиста и игр в убийство? Это было твоё молчаливое обещание, ты выполнил его. Поэтому сейчас... хочется спросить о другом: существует ли любовь? У меня были большие сомнения на ее счет. Знаешь, я хотел остановить безумие полового сношения с людьми только для того, чтобы прекратить твои страдания. Но я всегда буду согласен на убийство. Зарезал и задушил бы всех, с кем приходилось спать, во второй раз, будь это возможно, ведь я и так их убил, всех до одного, после того, как растворил в реке забвения их души... этим чертовым сексом. Я чувствую новый голод и жажду, пиршество смерти рано останавливать. И геноцидом я это не называю. Вот только насчет любви я по-прежнему не уверен. Жестокие слова, что сказал лорд, наш отец... любовь нереальна? Любовь невозможна? Или она недоступна только мне? Ведь даже ты ее имеешь, предан телом и разъединенными половинами души мне. А я...

\- Тот давний вещий сон рассказал мне и об этом. Способность любить...

\- Не-не-не! - Юрген всплеснул руками и всколыхнул Тьму так, что она вышла из «берегов», окатив стены, а затем вылилась вся, уничтожив куб и растекшись ровным слоем грязи по полу. - Отставить всякие предательские пророческие подробности! Всё, чего я хочу знать – да или нет.

\- Да.

Шумный вздох. В синих глазах замерцали страх, облегчение и толика вины: сильным выбросом эмоций Юрген расшвырял темное вещество и оставил дом без защиты. Но вряд ли кто-то нагрянет арестовывать и забирать их сию секунду.

Данаис смотрел на брата спокойно, без тени упрека, выжидая – разговор не закончен, ведь Юрген умирает от любопытства. И Юрген заговорил, голосом заметно притихшим и поскромнешим:

\- Нет, конечно, это не всё... Как я узнаю? Как раскрою его?

\- Я не смогу отговорить тебя сойти со стези киллера. Тебе поручат его убить, как поручат многих. Не рядовой, достаточно примечательный заказ – но у тебя каждая вторая мишень будет интересной. Отличие этого заказа от всех тебя не слишком обрадует: ты не сможешь выстрелить. Ты сам удивишься, почему тянешь с расправой, твой пистолет не даст осечки. Осечку выдаст твоё сердце, даже если изначально ты не почувствуешь ни капли симпатии или притяжения к жертве. Правда, ты будешь так закован в броню из мумифицированных трупов своих эмоций и всепоглощающей рациональности, что сильно стормозишь поначалу, не понимая, от чего тебя развезло и почему ты вдруг устраиваешь на работе саботаж.

\- Но как я пойму, как поверю? Что этот человек не лжет, как лгут все. Я замечал, почти никто не любит – не умеет. Они лишь умирают от жадности, они одержимы, хотя одержимость их бедна. Богаче всех оказался Остерманн, но и он – просто хотел обладать, бесконечно и роскошно. Так как полюбит меня тот сказочный и особенный?

\- Люди грабят и расходуют друг друга, пускают в оборот. По крайней мере, пытаются – пока не приходишь ты, душишь их и травишь до смерти. А он, твой избранник... ничего не возьмет. Даст тебе себя, как-то сумеет, ухитрится. Когда ты черпаешь себя для кого-то, тебя становится меньше. Ложная личина человека в скорлупе бренности и старения сделает тебя таким. Не пугайся: в любой момент ты снимешь камень с шеи, и демонизм вернется в тебя во всём блеске и восполнит утраченную часть. Но когда придет он, твое внутреннее богатство будет не разграблено, а приумножено.

\- А можно конкретнее? Я не могу понять, и еще больше – не могу поверить.

\- Ты всегда соблазнял кого-то, был дорогим развлечением и игрушкой, в то же время играя страстью других. Ты вёл, они были ведомыми. Они горели и сгорали, ты оставался холоден и равнодушен. Но твой человек, твой дар небес... сделает невозможное: он соблазнит тебя. И ты испытаешь то, во что вовлекал всех своих жертв, многократное усиленное, роскошное, роскошнее того, что имел Остерманн, и недоступное ему. Возможно, ты не назовешь это любовью. Но твои глаза наконец-то вспыхнут, огнем, согревающим изнутри. Впервые... ты ощутишь всё это впервые. Постарайся не вызвать зависть окружающих.

\- А ты? Твоя ревность?

\- Я закончу с алтарем, прорежу камень, а ты потом просто надень его. Будь нормальным. Не напугай его, не обидь. А я – останусь зловещей тенью за плечом твоим. Левым.

\- Мы дети бездны. Примет ли он бездну? Примет ли тебя, властного и порочного? Кем бы ты ни стал в своих безумных кровавых планах, как далеко бы ни зашел – тебе никогда от меня не избавиться. Ты любишь меня так, как обыкновенно не влюбляются в братьев, я не отвечаю тебе тем же, но твоё чувство сметает меня и покоряет. Как он потягается с этим?

\- Наша кровосмесительная близость недолго будет оставаться тайной, если ты приблизишь его к самой груди, пощадив и не продырявив пулей. Он хорошенько разглядит меня и возненавидит. Забудь обо мне. Будь с ним. Будь нормальным.

\- Данаис...

\- Будь нормальным!

\- Я не хочу!

Они бросились друг на друга, обнажив острые зубы, и один положил другого на лопатки. Разорвал себе и второму губы и попытался слиться с ним в зверском подобии поцелуя. Тьма, встрепенувшись, помогла ему, смягчив боль и металлический вкус льющейся изо рта в рот крови.

\- Никогда... никогда, черт возьми, мне не стать нормальным. Жалею, что спросил. Мне незачем испытывать любовь. Пусть остается недоступной, такой, которую совершенно не могу почувствовать. Лорд был прав.

\- Я убью тебя, чтоб не болтал глупостей.

\- Убей.

\- Убью...

\- И потом целуй.

\- Поцелую...

\- Мертвого.

\- Да, мертвого.

\- Данаис, ты под гипнозом любви. Это приводит меня в ужас. Я не хочу такого же с кем-то, кроме тебя, я никому не доверяю.

\- Доверишься.

\- Это форменное самоубийство.

\- Но я ведь и так убью тебя, помнишь?

_«Парадоксально, но эта мысль меня успокаивает, резко, как вырастающая перед самым носом стена»,_ \- мысленно ответил Юрген, а вслух спросил:

\- Что дает она тебе?

\- Удерживает остатки человечности. Удерживает душу, не позволяет аду вытянуть из меня еще имеющуюся половину. Ты – причина, почему я окончательно не превратился в монстра. Ты, любовь к тебе.

\- Но ты ведь еще превратишься?

\- В той ветке событий, где потеряю тебя. И слечу с катушек.

\- Ну чисто зверь дикий...

\- И только ты меня приручил. Страшно?

\- Страшно солёно. Подсласти мне эту кровь.

\- Сейчас.

Данаис тихо позвал, и Тьма тотчас откликнулась. Дождем сверкающих медовых капель обрушилась на них и завернула в своё крыло, защищая, ведь вторжение как раз началось, в этот чертов нежданный момент. И грязью по полу больше не стелилась – стелилась щупальцами, душившими незваных гостей, они корчились и испускали последний дух без звука, без вскриков и хрипов, и усеяли комнаты в четыре слоя прозрачных бесплотных останков. И за первой волной нападения никто не явился, не угрожал судом, не взывал к чести и совести, устрашился и бежал, ибо тьма была старше самых старых богов и правее их правосудия. А любимые Дети, спрятанные под ее смоляным крылом, ничего не видели, нацеловавшись, не знали об этой расправе над судиями, как не узнали и позже и никогда. Наелись друг другом и липким мёдом, обнялись, как братья, и мирно уснули.

И в руку того из них, что никогда не говорил с ней и не признавал своей матерью, в руку, расслабленно выпростанную и высунувшуюся из-под крыла, Она вложила свой лучший, свой самый изящный и смертоносный подарок – маленькое яблоко, покрытое карамелью, аппетитное и сладкое, как содомский грех. В блестящий бок его был воткнут короткий зазубренный кинжал.

Пальцы сжали яблоко во сне. Сжали сильно, поранились о зазубрины лезвия и окропили сочную надрезанную мякоть – не затхлой ржавой водицей из ломких человеческих капилляров, но вязкой дымящейся кровью из замороженного чрева темноты.


End file.
